


待君还家

by Denise_Tyree



Series: 待君还家 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_Tyree/pseuds/Denise_Tyree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik——Charles是一名收养问题儿童的社会工作者，一天，他遇到了有前科的Erik。Erik不太情愿地同意呆上几天来帮忙，但最后决定留下了，帮着Charles抚养孩子们。棘手的收养问题接踵而至。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).
  * A translation of [Our House, In The Middle Of Our Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218496) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



> Thanks again for the permission to translate this excellent work!

标题：Our House,in the Middle of Our Street  
原作：Clocks  
译者：zxy5155  
配对：AU 社会工作者!Charles 工人!Erik  
分级：NC-17（有互攻）  
原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/218496?view_full_work=true

Summary：Charles是一名收养问题儿童的社会工作者，一天，他遇到了有前科的Erik。Erik不太情愿地同意呆上几天来帮忙，但最后决定留下了，帮着Charles抚养孩子们。棘手的收养问题接踵而至。

渣译有话：这篇很正能量，个人觉得非常温馨感人，让我觉得我们的生活充满阳光（- -）有肉而且是个HE。有逆CP的时候我会红字提醒。不定时更新。  
正文：  
Chapter 1  
一．

在这样的日子里，Charles才觉得自己的岁数是真的，真的大了。

他把额头抵在贩卖机上，无意识地乱戳着按钮，听着咖啡流进杯子发出的嗞嗞声。他喝什么都无所谓了，因为几乎这机子里的所有饮料——咖啡啦，茶啦，那Nesquik又是什么鬼东西——尝起来都跟泥巴一个味。咖啡满了，他动都没动，不愿去想坐在他办公室的那个又惊又怕的年轻人。不过，任何刚在车祸中失去双亲的孩子都会那个样子。

最后，他离开了贩卖机，拿走了咖啡，鼓起勇气去面对办公室的的那一团糟。那个刚刚成为孤儿的年轻人还在等着他，不久之后，还会有更多像他一样的孩子。黄色的文件夹代表了他们所有，充斥了关于他们要么孤僻，要么没用，要么两者都是的不幸信息。当天晚上，Charles就会把他们好好锁进抽屉里，但回到家后，他可不能就那么轻易地把这些事存进脑子里。

他拖着沉重的脚步回到了办公室，给了那个年轻人一个带着同情的微笑，然后把咖啡放到了他面前。“喝吧。”

年轻人仿佛没听懂他说的话，直直地瞪着Charles，然后又缩回了椅子里。Charles叹了一口气，翻阅了一下Moira在昨天车祸后匆匆整理好的黄色文件夹。“Hank，对吧？你感觉怎么样？”

男孩眨了眨眼，用颤抖的手推了推眼镜，他的眼神一片茫然，目无焦点。Charles的胸口抽动一下，但他强迫自己继续看下去。“你要跟你的阿姨住在一起吗？”他友好地开口，但Hank的脸庞仍因恐惧而松弛着。Charles坐了回去，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。他不会得到答案的，至少不会在今晚，但他不会责怪这个可怜的孩子。

他无视了抽屉里那封辞职信。

***

“有时候，”Moria说着。她的黑眼圈很重，还有眼袋，“有时候，Charles，我就是觉得……”她的声音渐弱，摇了摇头，而Charles太了解这种如鲠在喉，无以名状的无助感。他自己也是如此。

“我懂。”他给她一个短暂的微笑，抚了抚她的胳膊。她有点太皮包骨头了，他觉得自己应该再把她逼出去吃顿晚饭。就是一顿晚饭而已，没别的了。他们很久以前尝试过发展彼此之间的关系，但是火花并未变成熊熊烈火，“但我们是为了孩子们。”

“孩子们。”Moira平静地说，“告诉我，永远没有足够的地方，永远没有足够的寄养家庭，让我们怎样帮助孩子们？”

“Moira。”他的语气有些严厉。自从见了那个McCoy家的孩子，他无时无刻不感到那种几乎榨干自己的悲伤。她转过身，他又一次摩挲起她的胳膊，“我还以为我不会从你这听到这种悲观的话呢。”他的笑容变得戏谑起来，“你跟Stryker在一起太长时间了，你听起来已经像个固执的老头子了。”

“多谢夸奖。”不过至少现在，她能在他们讨论悲观无能的上级时笑一笑了，“话说回来，别忘了周一要开会啊。”

“好的。”他说。因为他没忘，而且他打算会议结束后就提交那封辞职信。“那就周一见了。”

二．

“你要辞职？”

Burt的声音大得整个办公室都能听见了，Charles能想象那些探出隔间的好奇的脑袋。Charles马上坚定地点点头，而他的上级目瞪口呆，甚是吃惊。“Charles，你不能走，你是最好的员工之一——”

“我很抱歉，Burt，好伙计，我已经决定了。”

“可我以为你真的喜欢这些孩子。”Burt看起来受了很大打击，让Charles的心口因负疚抽痛着，“我们已经人手不足了——”

“我知道。”Charles在大腿上握紧自己的双手，“但是还有那些年轻聪颖的毕业生啊，做社会工作者都很合适。只是招募和训练的事而已，Burt。”

“我还是不懂。”Burt摘下了眼镜，暴躁地擦着，“我了解你，这并不是为了钱，总是因为孩子们。”

“没错。”Charles说，“所以我要申请做个养父。”

Burt不擦眼镜了。“真的？”

“是啊。”Charles向前倾了倾，他感受到了缺席已久的沸腾血液。“我已经做好文书工作了，我快提交申请书了。如果他们同意，我就得去上课、训练……但是首先，我得辞职，因为我不能一边做养父，一边做社会工作者。”

“喔。”Burt又戴上了眼镜。“哇哦！”现在上司又高兴起来了，他这一系列反应看起来真不错。“确实是个好主意。你有合适的背景，而且你有，呃——”

“钱。”Charles替他说完，Burt的脸红了。“那我就随时告诉你我申请的进度了，好吗？”

“请务必。”Burt站了起来，伸出手与Charles交握，“没有比你更合适的人选了。”

Charles握了他上司的手，走出了办公室，他祈祷他的放手一搏能有个圆满结果，那样他的辞职才不会一无所成。

***

Moria不肯看着他，Charles不知道她是生气还是难过。她放他的东西时用的力气不必要的大，Charles觉得她肯定两者都有。

“Moria，”当他递给她文件时他开口道，“一切都好吧？”

“好。”可她在咬她的下唇，在文件箱上敲着手指。“只是——没有你我该怎么办，Charles？”

“你会没事的。”他说，真心实意地，“而且，我们又不是再也不见面了。如果我的申请成功了，就该你负责把孩子送到我那了。”

“我知道。”她的笑容浅而忧伤，Charles抚摸了她的脸颊。她往他手的方向靠了靠，发出一声叹息，“办公室里再也没有人让我欺负了。”

他情不自禁地笑了出来。“我相信你会找到另一个倒霉家伙的。”

她笑得更开了，然后俯身吻了他的脸颊。“我很快就能见见到你的，老混蛋。”

许久以来的头一次，Charles Xavier带着轻快的心情踏出了他的办公室。

三．

辞职三周后，Charles站在宏伟的Westchester家宅前想着，这事能成。

他花了好几个小时回忆他童年时这个家。他的父母与他如此疏远，Charles觉得他们还不如直接出国别管他算了。但他明白，跟那些坐在他的破办公室里的那些支离破碎，静默无言，承受了太多恐惧的可怜孩子们相比，他和Raven已经是幸运儿了。他多彩的人生经历把他塑造成现在这个无坚不摧，永不言败的人。若他能帮助这些孩子们，那就真是朽木可雕了。

Raven说他傻，说他活的太理想，但她还是辞了在纽约的工作，搬回来帮他打理一切。跟往常一样，Charles做得多说得少，而且相信碰上事时，他能依靠他的继妹。

他们花了整个上午在庄园里转悠，列出需要修理的大件，和那些需要调整的小零件。他明白在这里有些束手无策，但他绝不会让那巨大的压力压垮他。雇一队清洁工和工匠，什么都能搞定，但他得进城去雇人。现在，他的肚子也开始咕噜噜地叫了。

开着车，他放大嗓门唱着歌（还跑了调）去了电台，他的焦虑也伴着歌词飘走了。

***

飞速吃完午饭后，Charles看了看表。几小时后，他就得去汽车站接上Raven，但是现在，他还有点时间去城里逛逛。对Charles来说，有目的的闲逛已经是一种奢侈了。当社会工作者的时候，总有太多的孩子需要他的帮助，而他又总没时间帮助他们所有，他感觉自己就像一小团黄油，必须抹遍整块巨大的面包片。想到Moira和他别的同事得承受额外的工作，他就觉得内疚。但他知道，只有这么做才能帮上更大的忙。

逛过了一家书店，一家熟食店后，Charles在一家叫做“KLINSMANN家具修理”的五金店前驻足，他小时候没见过这个牌子。然而，它看起来像在那儿挂了一辈子了，又旧又烂的。他小心翼翼地进了店，扫了一眼那些摇摇欲坠地摆在橱子上工具。“有人吗？”

店铺里面有人用疑似德语的语言应了他一声。Charles愣了一下，问道：“什么？”

“Herzlich willkommen!”那声音喊回来，听起来甚是愉悦。“Warten sie eine Minute!(您再等一会)”

Charles对德语顶多算一知半解，但最起码他明白了店主是让他等等。他边等边摆弄着一个古旧的水龙头，思索着是不是这附近还有许多这样的店铺，而他从前根本没注意到。

一个白胡子老头从屋后走了出来，他的眼镜片跟可乐瓶底差不多，他招呼着Charles，“Guten Tag!”

Charles不自觉地就喜欢上了这个酷似卡通版爱因斯坦的人。“你好啊！不过这位先生，我不会说德语。您会讲英语吗？”

老人的笑容淡去，然而他仍然不住点头。“会的。”

“您能不能联系到当地的工匠？”Charles问道，“您看，我刚搬回来，得修很多东西。但我一点也不擅长修理。我妹妹老说要是给我个改锥的话，我不把我自己的眼睛挖出来就已经是个奇迹了。”

通过对方展露的微笑来看，老人至少能听得懂Charles的话，但他看上去正在谨慎地选择用词。“跟我来吧。”他最后说道。Charles连忙跟上他，走过了一个狭窄的过道后，一切豁然开朗，这是一个硕大的庭院，突如其来的阳光让Charles眯起了眼睛。四周的人都在大声说笑，依旧用德语。

小后院被吞云吐雾的人挤满了，有些人还在吃东西。老人招呼他们时，他们马上停止了说笑。Charles能感受到他们无声的瞪视。他保持着友善的微笑，站得笔直：这是他对付那些牢骚满腹的家长和同事的标准姿势。

店主（至少Charles觉得他是）说完后，没有人站上前来接受这项工作，但有人念叨一声，“Lehnsherr，”然后又有一群声音嗫嚅着同意。Charles环视着四周，想知道他们推荐的是谁。当他看见一个肩膀宽的不像话的高个子男人转过来面对他时，他的眼睛不禁睁得大大的。那男人抽了最后一口香烟，然后把它弹开。

男人的Polo衫遮不住他那巨大的纹身，那纹身从前臂蔓延到他的袖筒里，Charles怀疑是不是德国的黑帮成员会在入会前文个纹身之类的。那男人看起来很结实，很不好惹，但多年的社工经验已让Charles能精准地读懂一个人。这个叫Lehnsherr的人有着一双习惯做重活的手。他现在正盯着Charles看，用德语问店主：“Was machen wir jetzt?”

“哎，你也不说英语。”Charles说着，“这可是个麻烦事。”

“只有他了。”店主坚持，“对吧，Lehnsherr？”从刚才到现在，这个叫Lehnsherr的人一直在用一种过于好奇的眼神盯着Charles，但同时也露出了一丝微笑，好像Charles没能理解一些玩笑似的。没准就是吧，这个男人眼中的某种东西让Charles脑中警铃大作，也许是Charles过于谨慎，也许是别的原因。

“那好吧。”Charles回答，说完就恨不得踢自己两脚。他要一个只会讲德语的工匠作甚啊？“告诉他明天九点来这个地方。”他给了店主他的地址，不自在的躲避着Lehnsherr凝重的目光。

Charles假装没听到他离开后那群人嘲弄的笑声。

四．

“那个人到底是谁啊？”Raven开口问道。她刚从她的旧卧室里鼓捣好东西，掏出了一堆从前搜集的毛绒玩具，令人惊悚地，还有一把武士刀。Charles很纳闷她在纽约还学到了别的什么东西。“你怎么就能随随便便地从某家店里就把他雇来了呢？”

“并不是什么随随便便的店。”Charles解释，“而且现在找人帮忙真挺难的，绝大多数工人都已经被雇走了。我不能等下去了，我得尽快地收拾好这个地方，然后让一切运作起来。”

“好吧。”Raven说，“但他要是弄坏了橱子和别的家具，我会好好嘲笑你一顿。”

“你太不相信我了，我的小妹。”Charles咧嘴笑着，想把她拉近好在她的脸颊上轻啄一下，她笑着推开了他。

Raven回来后，走廊里似乎多了一点生机，然而Charles已迫不及待地想让那些流浪街头的孩子们住进这些屋子了。一辆杂货铺的卡车开进了院子，Charles看着食物装满了那些冰箱和橱柜。给那些长身体的孩子们吃健康食物，然后，现实点，给那些青少年们吃膨化食品。

那个叫Lehnsherr的工匠在8：55准时到了，这次，他拎着一个巨大的工具箱，穿着工人们的便装。他结实的肌肉在那衣服下若隐若现。挺好的，Charles想着，起码这说明他知道自己是来干什么的。当Charles把他介绍给Raven时，Lehnsherr仍面无表情地看着他，但接下来的炫目笑容让Charles吃了一惊，而Raven不好意思地转过脸去。“他不懂英语。”Charles跟Raven解释，“所以，可别欺负这位老伙计。”

“怎么会呢？”她翻了个白眼，对Lehnsherr笑了一下。而Lehnsherr，拜德国人的效率意识所赐，已经开始工作了。

***

Moira下午打来了电话，给他带来第一个孩子。“我觉得你会想接管这一个。”她对他说，Charles能听出她的激动，“还记得Hank McCoy吗？”

Charles当然记得。“哦，是那个在车祸中没了双亲的可怜孩子。他不是跟他阿姨住在一起吗？”

“性格不合。”Moira干巴巴地说道。Charles明白，那意味着：我他妈干嘛要管别人家的孩子。“有这孩子的地方吗？”

Charles咧嘴笑了。“我的美人，我能收下500个。”

**

Hank要来了，当Raven和Hank的保护人Rodriguez女士在准备他的房间时，Charles四处走走，想找一个合适的房间改造成实验室。他记得在Hank的档案里，他看到了超高分的SAT成绩，在当地的科技竞赛中，Hank也表现出众，他觉得，如果Hank能有一间让他一头扎进去的实验室，这也许就能带给他家的感觉。Charles停在了他继父的书房前，觉得这里应该不错，有扇窗户还能看见花园呢。

Charles正要离开，然后他注意到了花园里的动静，他往下看了看，发现Lehnsherr正往外搬那些腐木，那些东西没准在地下室里存了有一阵子了，也没准是别的房间的。Lehnsherr擦着额头上的汗，弯下腰打开一个水壶喝水。他古铜色的胳膊上有汗珠在闪耀，这使那纹身的颜色更深，更明显了。

Charles感觉体内进了什么东西，危险却蓄势待发。当他终于从窗边挪开时，已经过了好久了。

五．

两天后的下午，Hank来了，意料之中地，他看起来紧张又悲痛，简直一蹶不振。他很高，比Charles高多了，没准比Lehnsherr还高。尽管他很高，但在他的房间里却显得那么渺小，好像要竭尽全力把自己缩成一团藏起来。Charles太了解他的悲伤，他帮着Moira和Levine收拾好他剩下的行李，帮男孩挂好他的帆布大包，摆好那一箱古旧的藏书。之后，他觉得他应该跟Hank探讨一下那些书，好借机了解一下这个孩子。值得一试。当下，他告诉Raven给他们的新家人留点私人空间——她斜眼瞥了Hank,这可逃不过Charles的眼睛——要不是Hank那么悲惨，她那愤懑不平的撅嘴本来挺滑稽的。

Hank没跟他们一起吃晚餐，Charles往楼上投去忧虑的目光，然后告诉Rodriguez小姐给他在烤箱里留下一盘吃的。Raven静静地享用着她的晚餐，而那个冷冰冰的Lehnsherr正在大快朵颐，他也许根本不知道这间房子里发生的一切。Charles想象中的寄养家庭可不是这个样子，不过他相信他们总有一天会成功的。

Charles觉得应该加快建造实验室，好让Hank从父母双亡的哀痛中分出心来。下周Moira还会带来几个Charles照顾过的孩子，Charles已经在考虑把家里的一个大休息室改成某种娱乐室了。他绝对需要一个主管人了，但他得先征求Lehnsherr的意见，首先得期望那家伙能听懂Charles的意思。

最后，Charles心满意足地从一个当地经管人的网站上下载了几张照片，然后他拿着他的iPad领着Lehnsherr转遍每间屋子，指出他想改造的，然后男人点着头，看起来陷入了沉思。尽管他不说英语，他也能很快地弄懂Charles的手势，这也多亏了照片的帮助。

“这里，我觉得我们可以弄进几张金属桌子。”他们走进那个未来的实验室时，Charles说道。他突然想到他几天前就是在这里的窗子那偷窥到Lehnsherr，顿时感到皮肤滚烫。谢天谢地，他应该不知道。Charles把他的iPad放在桌子上，翻着照片。“我希望有一天它会像这样——”

然后他感觉到Lehnsherr凑近了一些，现在他越过了Charles的肩膀，低着头看向那iPad。他的气息抚过Charles的脖颈，Charles只能努力把注意力集中回正事上，尽量不去想站在他身后的男人。

“还有，呃——”Lehnsherr移回他身后时，Charles清了清嗓子，他闻到了汗水、油漆和些微的须后水味。“当然，我得找一个主管人，但搬东西时我还是需要你帮忙。”Charles转过身，发现Lehnsherr的眉毛困惑的皱了起来，于是他做了推家具的动作，Lehnsherr的眉头舒展开了。

“你懂了？”Charles问，Lehnsherr点了点头。现在他又露出了那种发自内心的细小笑容，好像他知道一个最有趣的笑话，而且不打算跟Charles讲一样。Charles处在一个有利的高度，又离他那么近，情不自禁地想到了斐波那契数列和黄金分割比。他知道科学上来讲，对称是一种美，他被Lehnsherr那刀削一样的脸庞迷住了——他的眉毛，他的双眸，他的下颚，他丰满的双唇。当然，还有那描绘着Lehnsherr胳臂线条的刺青，那种Charles永远不会弄懂的语言。

Charles马上移开了眼，他并没有脸红，但也快了。

一记心跳过后，Lehnsherr双手插兜，吹着口哨阔步走出了房间。Charles真嫉妒他的漫不经心。

六．

接下来的一周，Alex Summer和Sean Cassidy的到来宣告了大宅安宁的终结，Charles听到那些大喊大叫和回廊里的跑动实在忍不住微笑。男孩们很快成了朋友，多亏了互相分享那些兴趣，女孩，漫画，女孩，体育，女孩。Sean谈起他的小小罪行从未不好意思，确实也没什么严重的，顶多就是蓄意打碎玻璃。相反地，Alex压根不提他丰富的犯罪史，Charles也没觉得那又多必要。

Alex也绝口不提他那位缺席的弟弟，但显然，Sean已经毫不费力地带着满腔热情弥补了那个空缺。他们也正竭尽全力把Hank从他的象牙塔里拽出来，令Charles吃惊的是，他们不知怎的成功了。有天晚上Charles经过那间半完工的娱乐室时，他看见孩子们围着一个Lehnsherr安置好的桌上足球玩着，Raven在一旁给他们打气，Alex无论什么时候进了个球，她都在一边欢呼。

他走进时，他们抬起了头。“嘿教授，跟我们来一局？”Sean问道，他慵懒地笑着，一脸睡相。他们总管他叫教授，尽管Charles坚持他们叫他名就行。他怀疑这外号是不是源于他先前的家世，或是他对粗呢夹克的执着，Raven说过，那打扮很“差劲”。

“不了，你们还是继续给Alex加油吧。”他回答，引起一阵笑声，和Alex愤懑的一声“噢得了吧！”

“就算把我一只手绑起来我也照样能赢你们。”Hank带着一抹紧张的笑开口说道。手腕一抖，他把一个小塑料球送进了自家球门。

“我可不那么认为，不过Alex用一只手干的更好的事可多着呢。”Sean咯咯笑着，引起一片哄笑和被恶心到的咆哮。Charles笑着摇摇头，很高兴地看到Hank也在轻声地笑着。

“别忘了晚饭前的活儿。”Charles提醒他们，他们顺从地咕哝两句，眼睛仍死死盯着游戏桌。当他正要走出时，他突然看到了在房间角落里打磨板子的Lehnsherr，他正看着那些孩子们，脸上露出了慈父般的微笑。

这时他与Charles四目相对，Lehnsherr向他点了下头，俯身工作时依旧笑着。

***

Charles四处走动检查门锁，孩子们睡觉了，工人们结束了一天的工作回家了，宅子里终于一片祥和。因为万籁俱寂，Charles才没有漏听外面十字路上传来的嘎嘎声，他偷偷看向马路，发现Lehnsherr正站在那里，抽着烟，仰望着天空。

Charles走了出去，他只穿着他那件条纹睡衣，感觉到了烈烈的晚风。“你的车还没到吗？”他问，模仿着开车的动作。

Lehnsherr摇了摇头，然后皱着眉头指了指他的手表。他一定错过了他的车了。

“你可以在这过夜。”Charles指着屋内，“我们有许多空房。”

谢天谢地，Lehnsherr似乎听懂了，他站在那里思索着Charles的建议，最后他耸了耸肩，摁灭了烟，跟着Charles走进了屋。

Charles领着他去了他自己对面的卧室。“床应该已经铺好了。”他说道。他已经不再在意Lehnsherr是否能听得懂他了。三个孩子凑到一块儿已经够他受的了。所以，他后来的话变得比以往漫不经心，且轻浮。“要是没铺好，爬到我被窝里好了。”

Charles轻声走进自己的房间时，他怀疑他是否脑补了Lehnsherr被逗笑的喷气声。

七．

第二天早上，Charles下楼去了厨房，都怪这破天气，他昨晚睡得很不安分，现在头痛欲裂。他记得他昨晚好像对Lehnsherr说了什么蠢得没边的话，但他现在想不起来他说了什么了，而且他很庆幸那家伙不懂英语。弥漫在厨房中的咖啡香气让Charles清醒了点。他挪向了餐桌，在主位就坐。Alex和Sean已经坐在了他们各自的位子上。

Charles瞬间察觉到有什么不对头。他抬起头看，发现两个男孩都不寻常的安静，一脸不可置信的表情。实际上，他们好像正竖着耳朵听着什么。这时Charles才听见了厨房里传来的两个声音，用西班牙语愉快地交流着。其中一个肯定是Rodriguez女士，不会错的。另一个是那种低沉圆润的男中音，听起来奇异地熟悉，而那显然不是Hank。

“那是Lehnsherr吗？在说西班牙语？”Charles不可置信地开口问道。两个男孩飞快地点了点头，看起来就跟Charles一样，大吃一惊。

“Huh.”Charles用舌头捅了捅自己的脸颊。这也太奇怪了，那家伙懂德语和西班牙语，为啥就不懂——

“Guten Morgen!（早上好）"Lehnsherr端着几盘鸡蛋和培根走出了厨房，咧着嘴笑着把它们摆在了Charles和男孩们的面前。Rodriguez女士也端着一壶咖啡跟了过来，摇着头笑着，肯定是先前Lehnsherr说了什么。两人在踏入厨房之前又用西班牙语兴高采烈地聊了一会，Charles这才想起眨眨眼。

“伙计。”Sean的下巴仍合不上。“这操蛋的怎么回事？”

“Sean，注意措辞。”这已经是Charles机械性的回答了，Sean马上住了嘴。

至于Alex，他一直困惑地眯着眼睛，好像Charles让他做一道变态级的数学题一样。“很高兴我不是唯一一个觉得这件事不对劲的人。”

“有什么不对劲的？”Hank来到了桌边，跟别的人相比，他的头发梳的整整齐齐，衬衣熨得服服帖帖。他伸手从Alex的盘子里顺走了一片培根。

“Erik的心情很好。”Sean不解地说着，“我都不知道他留下过夜了。今早我在楼梯顶等Alex时，Erik走过，狠狠拍了拍我的后背，我差点跌下楼梯！”

“是够奇怪的。”Alex大笑着，“要是你差点跌下去的话，我就不理解他为啥心情那么好了。”

“伙计。”Sean的语调惹来了前来就餐的Raven的一阵轻笑，她正擦着她湿漉漉的头发。

“有什么好玩的？”她急切地问道，然而已经晚了，Lehnsherr和Rodriguez女士又回来了，所有人只得坐下吃早饭。不久之后，他们又开始了平常的早餐对话，提醒着Charles应该好好吃饭，而不是无礼地盯着人家看。

八．

这周的时间过得飞快。Moira打来电话，带来另两个孩子。那个男孩Darwin，Charles去年照看过，是个挺温顺无害的小伙子。而那个女孩Angel，是Moira经手过的。Moira在电话里小声说，Angel是个问题挺大的孩子，而且这已经是她去过的第四个寄养家庭了。Charles告诉她无论如何也要把那女孩送过来，Moira以她那别说我没告诉过你的调调叹了口气，Charles被逗笑了。

Moria和孩子们三个小时之后才到了Westchester，因为他们的车带没气了。Charles领着两个年轻人去了他们各自的房间。在Alex的帮助下，Darwin满心欢喜地开始收拾起行李，但Angel只是坐在她的床上，下巴傲慢地紧绷着。Charles给Raven发了个短信，想让她过后跟她聊聊，然后下了楼，请Moira留下吃晚餐，都这么晚了。

“你真的应该留下，Rodriguez女士在做她出了名好吃的玉米卷呢。”Charles使了个眼色，所有人都去帮忙卸车了，“然后你就看见孩子们怎么使唤我，欺负我了。”

Moira大笑着推给他一箱Angel的东西。“晚餐和好戏？我怎能拒绝呢？”

“我知道你对我欲罢不能。”Charles调笑着在她的脸颊上印上一吻，Raven经过时翻了个白眼，Sean在她身后对着“差劲！”的口型，“你知道的，我很想你，还有其他同事。”

Moira的笑容柔软下来。“我也是。”她放下她的箱子，紧紧地拥住了他，他笑着回抱过去。他从她手中接下箱子，把它搬进屋里，塞进沙发下。

一声巨响把Charles吓了一跳，他抬起头，看见Lehnsherr正僵硬地从他刚放好的箱子旁飘过，表情凝重，让人读不懂。

已经开始心情不好了吗，我的朋友？Charles心里这么想，脸上却不自觉地露出笑容。Lehnsherr的心情就像天气一样阴晴不定。

***

晚餐比以往都要喧闹，因为Moira在讲Charles以前的囧事，孩子们正哄笑着怂恿她继续讲。Raven加入进来时，情况就更糟糕了。她爆了许多他俩小时候的更囧的故事。当Raven告诉大家他小时候有一次不小心剃光了头时，Charles从没那么想找个地洞钻进去过。不过，这一切都是值得的。环视着桌旁那些开心的脸，Charles不禁感觉到那种梦想即将实现的成就感，尽管Angel那空洞的眼神仍提醒着他还有很长的路要走。

另一个扫兴的人是Lehnsherr。他一脸禁欲的表情，带着杀气解剖着他的玉米卷。他把食物铲进嘴，一点都不在意大家的谈话。不过，他为什么要在乎呢？不过，当Rodriguez女士在他的肩膀上慈爱的拍了拍，问他食物怎么样时，他确实笑了一下。Charles觉得这家伙真的应该多笑笑，笑容使他看起来像个截然不同的人，虽然有点像鲨鱼。当Lehnsherr看向他时，Charles飞快地移走目光，看向Raven，她好像在谈论她的初恋男友，那个Charles无法忍受的混蛋。

孩子们帮Rodriguez女士洗盘子时，Charles和Raven上楼为Moira收拾客房。“留下过夜吧，开回去也太远了。”Charles坚持，Moria看起来也太疲惫了，于是欣然接受。除此之外，这也是一个让她接近Angel的一个好机会。那孩子的房门一直顽固地紧锁着。

 

换了床单后，Charles把脑袋探出窗户，想看看Moira是不是把车开进了过道里。让他吃惊的是，他居然看见了Lehnsherr和Hank并肩站在过道上的一辆摩托车旁，那是一辆酷毙了的黑色杜卡迪。Lehnsherr正滔滔不绝地讲着，用手比划着加油的动作，不管他在说啥，反正Hank已经完全被吸引住了。Charles的眉头疑惑地皱在了一起，当他想起Hank熟通七国语言（包括德语）时，它们又舒展开了。

现在，Lehnsherr站到了一边，比划着那辆杜卡迪，Hank看起来犹豫不决。Lehnsherr又哄了他半天，男孩才服从了，往摩托车上迈上一条长腿，舒舒服服地跨了上去。男孩脸上逐渐咧开的笑容掩盖不了他纯粹的激动，Lehnsherr正有意地拍打着他的后背鼓励他。

“你看什么那？”Raven挤到他身边，看到骑着杜卡迪的Hank，她的嘴巴张成了O型。“哇哦。Hank骑着那摩托真像个小混混。”

“确实。”Charles表示同意。而且他不是唯一的。Lehnsherr的黑色皮夹克遮住了他那奇异的纹身，遮住了他的深色牛仔裤，勾勒出一个坚毅强悍的线条。男人中的男人，就像Clint Eastwood和万宝路牛仔的完美结合。

然后Lehnsherr抬起头看见了他们，Hank也随着他的目光看了上去。Charles和Raven向他们小心地挥了挥手。

“哇哦！”他们离开窗子时Raven又说了一遍，“Erik实际上也没那么坏，是吧？”

Charles含糊地应了一声，他又一次感觉到了Lehnsherr喷在他脖颈上的气息。“我觉得是吧，如果你真那么相信连环杀手感应的话。”

Raven大笑起来。“你对他有点太苛刻了，你知道吗？”她责备着他，“而且，你可是那个雇了他的人。”

“不用你提醒。”Charles说着，潜意识里让自己清醒点，看了看表。该去看看其他人了，“帮我告诉Moira怎么找东西，好吧？哦，你能不能试着跟Angel说说话呢？恐怕她得好长时间才肯开口，我觉得要是身边有别的女孩能让她说说话的话，也许对她有帮助。”

“我试试看吧。”Raven现在正心事重重地看着他，他对这种审视再熟悉不过。它永远意味着他的妹妹没想什么好事，“你还好吗，Charles？”

“别傻了。”他给他一个短暂的微笑，拉近她好在她的脸颊上吻上一口，“我要老这么伺候你们，我不掉光头发才怪呢。”

Raven转着眼珠子把他推出了客房。“我也爱你！”她笑着给了他一个飞吻。

Charles摇了摇头，正要前往Sean的房间时，他听到了摩托引擎发动的轰鸣声，他克制住了走向窗边或门外的欲望。Hank进来后栓好了门闩，脸颊因激动而泛着红光。

那一晚，Charles又没睡好。

九．

水感觉有点凉，但Charles根本不在乎。喷头下还有更重要，更美味的东西让他分心，比如Erik抵着他的湿淋淋的皮肤，比如Erik贴在Charles锁骨上的双唇的触感。他时而亲吻，时而轻轻啃咬，在Charles苍白的皮肤上留下各种红色的印记。

当然，最令他分心的还是Erik巨大而温暖的手，正沿着他身体的曲线向上抚摸，他的爱抚因为肥皂而变得滑溜溜的。伴着他的动作，Charles发出了那种不知廉耻的细小声音，但那嗓音似乎让Erik欲火焚身，Charles每每发出声音，他的鼻翼就会扇动一下。Charles被狠狠地钉在墙上，他的臀部拱进Erik灵巧粗糙的双手之中，扶着Erik宽阔的肩膀好保持平衡，缓慢地干着Erik的拳头。

现在Erik的嘴唇抵着他的耳朵。“我想含着你。”他用那完美的带着德国口音的英语耳语着，“求你，求你让我把你吸出来。”

“God,yes.”Charles的手指死死纠缠着Erik潮湿的发，拼命地拉扯着暗金色的发丝，只为听见对方咆哮着祈求更多，另一只手已经不听使唤地往下按着Erik的肩膀，应和着Charles想看着Erik跪在地上的无法忍耐的欲望。现在他正抬头看着Charles，那双深绿色的眼睛闪烁着欲望和别的什么东西，然后他的双唇终于包裹住了Charles，那么温暖，那么湿润，Charles情不自禁地抵向那热源，法语德语西班牙语像雨水一样涌出他的双唇，却都喊着同样的话，Erik,Erik——

闹钟的哔哔声把Charles从浅睡中惊醒，他的喉中冒出一声呻吟，然后他才意识到那是一场梦，他的双手感觉空荡荡的，好像什么东西刚刚被夺走了。他揉搓了一下自己的脸颊，两次，但一点用都没有：他的下面那么硬，顶起了一个小帐篷。Charles平静地看着自己的勃起，考虑着要不要自己用手解决掉，但门外的说话和跑动声打消了他的愿望。孩子们已经要下楼吃早餐了。

洗了一个很凉很凉的凉水澡后，他紧闭双眼，觉得此情此景跟先前的梦残酷地相像——Charles觉得自己体面多了，不至于在餐桌上让无辜的Lehnsherr深受伤害。他穿上他最喜欢的衬衫，还有一件开襟羊毛衫——那件Raven老说穿起来像教授的，低头走进了餐厅，向齐声向他问早安的孩子们挥了挥手。他拿了吃的，刻意地不去看坐在桌子另一端的Lehnsherr，扑通一声坐在了Moira和Raven中间。

“去跑步了吗，Charles？”Raven嘴里塞满了东西问道，“你的脸通红，很累吗？”

“我很好。”他平静地说，尽管孩子们已经开始好奇地偷瞄他了，“Sean，能不能把淋浴——不，盐①。请帮我把盐拿来。”

Sean小心翼翼地把盐罐传过去，好像那是个炸弹。

“你们打算周末干嘛？”眼见着Charles不吱一声，研究起他的鸡蛋和面包，孩子们又开始他们无聊的谈话，Moira终于开口问道，“天气应该会不错。”

“我们要出去玩吗？”这是Hank问的，他看起来对参与任何一种体育运动或与运动相关的东西都很犹豫。

“真没用。”Alex哼了一声，然后“嗷”地叫了出来。他弯下腰发现自己的脚被踩青了，而Raven继续假装无辜地吃着饭，她的脚已经从桌子底下收回来了。Alex给她一记眼刀。“我说啥了？”

“出去玩是个好主意。”Darwin在一场恶战开始前马上说道，“这附近有什么玩的？我正好要好好探探这个地方。”

Alex又振作了起来，“我会带你四处转转的，老兄。”

“我们都去。”Charles插嘴道，因为他最不想看见的就是孩子们组成了小团体，把Hank和Angel冷落在一旁，“我有几个点子。”

①可怜的小教授还在想着美梦，把salt说成shower了 XD  
***

利用大宅前的草坪踢场足球（soccer）赛是Moira的主意，Charles强压下想帮她改为正确的词的欲望，他在牛津学的：football。然而，这都不重要，因为大多数孩子（除了极充满抵触的Hank和那个不合群的Angel，她是在Raven的死缠烂打下才不情愿地出门的）都盼望着在阳光下好好玩一场，管它是soccer还是football还是别的什么玩意。野餐篮也准备好了，尽管Charles严重怀疑它能盛下足够四个少年的食物，他们可是扫荡过一整个冰箱啊，那次着实把Rodriguez女士吓了一跳。

把所有人分成两组要比想象中难得多，因为Charles要尽量做到公正，可男孩们都想粘到一起。当Darwin站出来主动提出跟Raven和Moira结成一队时，Charles真的大舒一口气。于是，Hank就跟Alex和Sean一队了。当Charles吹响开局哨时，他的视线落在了Angel身上，她正慵懒地坐在阴凉处，看起来很无聊。好吧，至少人家同意出来跟他们玩了。Charles懂得为一点点进展沾沾自喜。

比赛开始的有些混乱，大家都不知道该站在哪，不过多亏了Moira在大学时学过足球，她竭尽所能地给孩子们解释了规则。Charles带着感激的微笑看着她。最后比赛终于正确地开始了，从一开始就能看出Darwin就是天生的球员，他能极为优雅地运球。Charles忆起了一年前那个分配给他的受惊过度的男孩。Darwin从前总是担惊受怕，皮包骨头，而现在，做了一年害羞的成年人，他已经很能干，很爱笑，慷慨大方，举止优雅。

出人意料的是，Hank的球技也很好，至少在射门得分时足够灵活，让Alex措手不及。Raven尖声欢呼起来，显然已经忘了自己的队友。

“Judas！”Charles笑着大喊，Raven无礼地冲着他甩了甩马尾辫。Moira嘲笑着地摇了摇头。

Darwin进了三个球后，Charles才注意到Angel已经不是独身一人了，透过眼角的余光，他看到Lehnsherr正盘腿坐在她旁边的草坪上，指着滚动的球，解释着什么，最可能是用西班牙语，因为Angel懂不懂德语值得怀疑。Angel津津有味地听Lehnsherr说着。即使在这里，Charles也能看见Lehnsherr被汗水浸湿的白衬衫，然后昨晚的梦境突如其来地出现在了他的脑海。Lehnsherr的——Erik的——洁白牙齿啃咬着Charles的喉部，比以往更鲜明的感觉。

“该死。”他嘟囔着，吹响了半场哨。

十．

呆了整个周末，Moira回去了城里，她的在场无疑产生了好多积极效应。现在Angel肯在许多顿饭和公共场合露面了（但不活跃），而在Charles的字典里，对现在而言，仅仅在场就够了。Charles意识到的另一件不容置喙的事实是，在Moira留下的这段时间，多了另一个“成年人”来照看孩子，平衡一切真的省了不少麻烦。他自己再怎么努力，也不及“父母”的出现带来的多，那分散了孩子们一直以来对他一个人的注意力。

并不是说他想要Moira跟他在一起，或是一个妻子，或是任何那样的人。他想要一个平等的，与他相克的，一个阳极的人，因为Raven老说他的天性属阴。

Hank正指挥着整个学习小组，Charles走出了房子，他需要休息。天空像一片明亮的珊瑚礁，点缀着橙色的云团，就像上帝散下了一袋子天国的大理石。Charles把双手插进兜里，漫无目的地闲逛着，嗅到了玫瑰从的香气，那是几天前Lehnsherr在厨房后的花园栽的。

摩托引擎的轰鸣打破了傍晚的寂静。Charles克制不住自己嘴角扬起的弧度。好像仅仅是想到他，就能让自己打起精神来。

断断续续的引擎声越来越近，Charles转过身来看到了身后那辆慢慢驶近的杜卡迪，Lehnsherr正挂着最灿烂的笑容。他没有戴头盔，而他的车把上挂着一个。傍晚的微风轻抚着他的发丝，把它们撩动起来。Lehnsherr像只猫一样梳了一把头发，看起来那样的随意。

“所以，今天就到此为止了，”Charles指着自己的表说道，Lehnsherr点了点头，在Charles身边停下，熄了火。突如其来的寂静几乎是震耳欲聋的，因为那让充斥在Charles耳中的血液听起来格外刺耳。“要回家了？”他问，忘记了Lehnsherr听不懂他说的。

Lehnsherr只是拿下了头盔，把他递给Charles，似是无声的请求，然后坐了回去，不耐烦地等着，在胸前环起那双带着刺青的胳膊。哦，那胸肌。

Charles叹了口气。“哦，看在上帝的份上——这可不公平，真的。”他自言自语地嘟哝着。接过头盔，继续碎碎念。“该死的帅家伙，以为他冲我笑笑我就能被他玩弄于鼓掌之中了，即使你性感得要命又能怎样，该死的——”

Lehnsherr看起来就像在竭力憋住笑，他用手示意Charles走近些，那几根灵活的手指勾起来，一种比英语或德语都简介的语言。跟我来。

Charles去了，谨慎地爬上了杜卡迪的后座，胳膊紧紧环着Lehnsherr的腰。他身上有新鲜的肥皂香味，还有烟味，Charles竭力不去想这男人给人的感觉多么温暖而结实，或他离Lehnsherr是那么的近。无论如何，Lehnsherr都不会想要一个异物顶着他后背的。他紧紧地抱着，然后Lehnsherr开启了引擎。

杜卡迪的速度增得很快，不出一会，他俩就嘶嘶地沿着场地的边缘兜圈了，Charles发出了一声惊喜的尖叫。风刮着他的脸，把他的头发吹到了脑后，他开始笑，任由速度引发的肾上腺素在体内欢歌。他起初做好的掉下车的心理准备已经消失了，多亏了Lehnsherr坚实的后背，他可以随心所欲地抱着。而Charles确实抱着呢，开心地大喊大叫，尤其是当Lehnsherr转过一个弯，让车极度地往右倾斜，也许比应该的还要贴地面一点，吓得Charles抓得更紧了。

当Lehnsherr在门口停下时，他都感觉有点遗憾了。Raven在那虎视眈眈地等着。“看起来挺好玩啊。”她说着，嘴角扬起一个微笑。

“是啊。”Charles马上说，然后脸红了。他尴尬地爬下车，靠着Lehnsherr保持平衡，然后干净利落地踏上地面，“孩子们学完了？”

“Hank要休息一下，因为Alex要把他逼疯了。”Raven懒洋洋地说，“我退出，我可不想连带被杀。”

“真难以置信。”Charles笑着，然后转向Lehnsherr，“无论如何，谢谢你带着坐车。抱歉让你多留了一会。”

然而Lehnsherr没有动，Charles刚想指指大门，这时他才意识到Lehnsherr在指着他的脑袋。“哦，对了，头盔！真抱歉。”

拿回头盔，Lehnsherr冲他点了点头，然后点着了火穿过大门上了路。Charles带着一抹微笑转过头，差点撞上冲他傻笑的Raven。“怎么了？”

“没什么。我今天知道了点事。”她扔下一句话，掉头就往屋里走，就像他们在儿时那样，她有个秘密不会让Charles知道，或至少会折磨他逼他求她告诉自己。Charles转了转眼珠，他绝不会跟她玩这种游戏的，不是现在。

然而，他还是想知道。

***

当Charles走过娱乐室时，过程这个词蹦进了他的脑海。Angel跟Sean盘腿坐在沙发上，他俩正低头看着一本杂志。不知怎的，他想起了足球场上Lehnsherr跟女孩的谈话，他很好奇他能对Angel说了什么，不知这谈话是否能多少地帮她对其他人敞开心扉。

他在两人身旁徘徊，思考着怎么看似随意地挑起一个话题，看看Angel融入得怎么样。谢天谢地，Sean先发现了他，带着一抹蠢笑抬起了头。“嗨，教授。”

“一切如何？”Charles问，他看着Sean的眼睛，有意识地示意了一下Angel仍然低着的头。Sean，总是反应快的那个，偷偷地向他竖了个大拇指。没准讲个笑话能让她笑笑。“男孩们有没有为难你，Angel？”Charles眨了眨眼，“要是有这种情况，你可得来告密啊。”

Sean夸张地捂住了胸口。“Ouch，教授，我郑重宣誓。”他拖长了调，逗得她咯咯笑了起来，“我可是虔诚的信徒。”

“是啊，我还是裹在蛋里的Lady Gaga呢。”Alex说着，大步走进房间，哼唧着一屁股坐进扶手椅，“天啊，我累死了。”

“你去哪了？我刚才还在找你呢。”Sean用脚捅了捅Alex。

“哦，我帮Erik给大脚搬书橱去了。”Alex气喘嘘嘘地回答。

Angel的声音很小，但很平易近人。“谁是大脚？”

Alex怀疑地看着她，好像那是常识一样。“当然是Hank啊。我是说，看看他那双巨脚。Erik绝对同意我。”

等等。Charles皱了皱眉，快步走到Alex身边。“你跟Lehnsherr说话了？”可是Alex不懂德语，也不懂西班牙语——

跟其他人交换了疑惑的眼神后，Alex小心地点了点头。“是啊，你允许我们这么做，对吧？”

Sean像只受惊的松鼠一样突然跳了起来。“他以前是不是杀过人？我就那么说的，别人老说我瞎扯！”

“你就是瞎扯，他谁都没杀。”Alex反驳道。

他们开始拌嘴了，而Charles要被惊愕和后知后觉溺毙了。他觉得自己愚蠢至极，他想起了所有他故意忽视的明显证据，想起他们在那家店初次相遇的情景。Charles想一刻不停地撞墙。“我的上帝，他懂英语。他懂英语。”

“是啊，他一直都懂。”Sean迟疑不决，“出什么事了吗，教授？”

“没什么。”Charles说，虚弱地打消他们的关切。他得去狠狠修理某人，“你们继续。”

***

他在Hank的房间里找到了Lehnsherr，正一脸痛苦地挪着书橱。Hank不见了踪影，有可能在厨房，或在书房。Charles靠着门框，下巴紧绷着，调正出一个冷峻的眼神瞪着Lehnsherr。“你骗我。”

Lehnsherr笔直的眉毛惊讶地竖了起来，他疑问地用手指了指自己。

“别装了，我的朋友。”Charles挖苦道，“我知道你一直都懂英语，而且一直都能听懂我的话。”

Lehnsherr一言不发，捡起了身边的一块毛巾，擦干了他的汗。当他终于开口说话时，他听起来真的就像Charles梦中的那样，一口完美无瑕，稍稍带点德语口音的英语。“你可是那个认为我只会德语的人。”他小声地说。

“什么时候？”

“在那个店里，Otto告诉我们你需要个工匠帮你修复大宅。”Lehnsherr在最后一个音节上刻意地重读，听起来像种羞辱，“我用德语问他情况时，你开开心心地认定我不会讲英语。”

Charles大吃一惊。“那可不是事情的全部。”

“可那就是。你选择去相信你想相信的。”Lehnsherr说完猛地灌进一大口水。

“好吧，如果是那样的话，你为什么不纠正我？”Charles凄惨地问道。

Lehnsherr转了转肩膀。“我想给你上一课，我当时觉得你特别傲慢——”

Charles的怒火不可遏制地爆发了。“你说什么？”

“先别急着生气，我已经改变想法了。”Lehnsherr弯腰放杯子的时候嘴都不停，“我看见你为孩子们所做的了，那很……高尚。不过，我懂什么？”现在Lehnsherr笑了起来，好像在显摆他的牙，“我就是一个性感得要命的帅家伙，我什么都不懂。”

Charles的怒火已经平息，取而代之的是羞愧尴尬，还有不知哪来的宽慰。看来Lehnsherr并没打算拿这些东西攻击Charles，而是带着强烈的幽默感全盘吸收。Charles伸出手捋了捋自己的头发，咬着下唇。“上帝啊。”他只能说这些，然后，“我很抱歉。”

Lehnsherr鄙夷地拍了拍他。“别放在心上。”

然后他又开始挪橱子了。Charles绞尽脑汁想出上万个理由离开，好让自己在某个安静的地方平静地死去。“我，呃，要去——”

Lehnsherr忍俊不禁地点了点头。“晚餐见。”

Charles那天晚上在书房吃了晚餐。

十一.

接下来的一周，Charles决定埋首工作——因为他的工作真是多得要命。许许多多的领养相关的文书工作，他还得征询孩子们的意见，盛夏过后是想就近就学还是在家学习。他还得看那位处理他继父事务的律师寄来的关于遗产的信，还有定期的家产投资汇报。

除了工作，Charles感激任何一件能让他不去想他和Lehnsherr那尴尬对话的事。

令他欣慰地，Lehnsherr并没有嘲笑他或是挖苦他，他的一言一行都奇怪地一如往常。他表现得体，好好干活好让大宅正常运转，跟主管人协商，确保Charles特别要求的部分能够做到。他在吃饭时或在走廊里偶遇时会向Charles点头示意。他们仍旧是合作伙伴。就好像之前的误解根本没发生过一样，什么都没有改变，Charles也弄不懂自己究竟是高兴还是失望。

然而，确实还是有值得期待的事：Hank的生日快到了，Raven想办个盛大的生日宴会，也许可以进城看场电影或下下馆子之类的。Moira自然而然地收到了邀请，Rodriguez女士和Lehnsherr也是。“他们都来吗？”Charles浏览着匆匆记下的宾客名单时装作漫不经心地问道，Raven点了点头，像看傻子一样看着Charles。

“你没什么意见，对吧？”她突然问道，Charles向她挑了挑眉毛。

“当然没有，我怎么会有意见呢？”Charles没告诉她，他其实想坐得离Lehnsherr远远地，而且还要尽量礼貌。

“没事。”Raven审视着他，他希望自己别那么容易被人读懂，“还有，那天我需要你帮忙。我已经买好给Hank的礼物了，Erik帮我把它藏在了他那里。”她说，“我们其余的人那天晚上去买电影票，你能不能帮他把那东西运过来？”

上百个问题堵在了Charles的喉尖——为什么是我？他为什么就不能自己搬？我怎么就不能不老惦记着那个迷人的家伙——但他点了点头，说，好吧。

***

孩子们吵吵闹闹，心情愚蠢地好，Hank一整天都挂着微笑。Rodriguez太太早晨做的蛋糕是个不错的惊喜，现在每个人都兴致勃勃地要去看电影了，然后吃饭。Charles开车带着Raven、Sean、Hank和Rodriguez太太，其余的人挤在Moira的丰田里。Lehnsherr说他先走，在电影院跟他们碰头，然后他会偷偷摸摸地带走Charles，去取Hank的礼物。

他们差点没成功，因为一到影院，Hank就固执地黏在了Charles身上，兴高采烈地跟他讲他想做的一个物理实验。幸运地，Sean揽过了Hank的肩膀：“伙计，你可是来看电影的。”然后把他拽走了。顺利脱身的Charles松了口气，找到了Lehnsherr，他正在那里等他。他这次换下了他的工作服，穿了一件高领黑夹克，凸显了他身上所有好看的部分。

“抱歉，久等了。”Lehnsherr咧着鲨鱼笑，递给了Charles头盔。“干嘛？别露出那种表情。”

“乐意之至。”Charles知道他听起来很蠢，但他正考虑着不碰Lehnsherr怎么坐上这摩托车。他爬上去后，抓住了车的两侧，向世人熟知的每个神灵祈祷自己别跌下去。

Lehnsherr转动了钥匙，然后皱着眉头回过头。“你干嘛呢？”

“你什么意思？”Charles环视四周。他离得太近了吗？天煞的，他快碰到Lehnsherr了，“怎么了？”

Lehnsherr不耐烦地哼了一声，把手伸到后面抓住Charles放在座子上的手，把它环在自己的腰上，“你要是掉下去摔伤了，我可不对Moira负责。”

“我很好。”Charles嘴上说着，另一只手却也放在了Lehnsherr（平坦的不可思议）的肚子上，在他调整好呼吸之前，摩托车已经在街道上奔驰了，Charles只得为了小命紧紧抱着他。

***

“你住这里？”Charles摘下了头盔，意外地发现他们停在了他初次遇见他的五金店门口，“我记得Raven说过你有房子的。”

“我有过。”Lehnsherr说着跨下了摩托车，拔下钥匙，“我以前睡在朋友家的沙发上，但他老婆回来了，所以我主动搬出去了。我找到的大多数公寓都至少要六个月的租期，而我也许根本呆不了那么长时间，所以租房子也没什么必要。所以Otto提出让我住在后面。”

Charles不知道他得先消化哪一部分，所以他只是点点头，指着店铺。“看起来可不怎么舒服。”

“我睡过更差的地方。”Lehnsherr就说了这么多，他的语调表明这就是谈话的终结了。Charles咽回了自己的问题，跟着Lehnsherr走进了店的后面。

礼物原来是一个精致贵重的望远镜，是孩子们凑钱给Hank买的。Charles弯腰搬起沉重的盒子时，他留意到了储物间角落里那个孤零零的睡袋，一条毛巾挂在椅背上。他家帮工的房间都比这好，他想着，解决方法显而易见，他都后悔早先没考虑到。

他们把望远镜放到Lehnsherr的摩托车上时，Charles终于决定开口问问，反正也无妨。“Erik，你搬过来跟我们一起住怎么样？”

Lehnsherr关上箱子锁上，看起来在认真考虑他的提议。“我真的不想麻烦——”

“没事的，我们有许多房间不知道做什么用呢，我的朋友。”

Lehnsherr仔细地审视着他。“如果你确定……”

当然，Charles想，他肯定会持保留意见，因为我总给他找麻烦。然而最后他很吃惊地发现Lehnsherr点了点头，嘴角上扬。“我一会收拾收拾东西。”他回答。Charles爬上了摩托后座，很高兴Lehnsherr并没有看见他掩藏的笑意。

***

电影讲的是二战期间一个英国特工的故事，一部烧脑片。因为Hank坐在座椅的边沿，Charles能看见Alex和Sean正努力克制自己不要打瞌睡。Charles本能好好欣赏这部电影的，可Lehnsherr偏偏坐在了他旁边，他们的胳膊靠在了一起。Lehnsherr还有入迷的时候用拇指摩挲下唇的习惯，Charles拼尽全力才能不去看他，或是俯下身去啃咬那诱人的下唇。

晚餐对Charles来说就容易多了，因为Lehnsherr坐在了桌子的另一端，Sean和Moira的中间。当Charles没在吃东西，或没在嘲笑孩子们愚蠢的玩笑时，他注意到Moira一直在煞费苦心地试图与Lehnsherr聊天，而他只给了她简短敷衍的回答，然后看向别处。Moira的表情很受伤，不止一次地，Charles纳闷Lehnsherr究竟在玩什么鬼把戏。

当所有人都差不多吃完时，Charles拿起了叉子敲了敲自己的酒杯侧。“生日祝酒。”他说着，吸引了所有人的注意后举起了酒杯，“敬Hank，他有几乎完美的SAT分数，可就是不知道怎么在吉他英雄里赢了Alex。”

Alex在空中挥舞着拳头，大家笑着，欢呼着，一起碰了酒杯。“敬Hank！”Raven高喊着，举起了她的可乐。

Hank脸上羞怯的微笑没能掩饰他通红的眼眶。“你们这些家伙真是太好了。”他说着，Darwin笑着摩挲着他的后背。

“嗷！”Alex举起了他的橙汁，“敬大脚！”

“我收回我说的话。”Hank咧开了嘴，所有人都大笑起来。

***

从上百件各种各样的诱惑中把六个活跃过度的青少年弄回大宅可不是件容易的事，但Charles和Moira不知怎的做到了。Lehnsherr回去五金店收拾东西，一会就回过来，Charles答应等他，好解除安保系统。

他在起居室读书，不久就听到了Lehnsherr的摩托车沿着车道驶来的声音，他敲了敲门，Charles起身键入安保密码。看到他过于精简的行李，Charles十分吃惊。“你就这点东西？”

Lehnsherr背着包大步走进。“你若不在一个地方呆很长时间，你最好少带点东西。”

“啊，我懂。”Charles从未像现在这么渴望了解这个男人的生活，发生了什么，他为什么不能在一个地方久留。但他仅仅说了：“我带你去你的房间吧。”

他们爬楼梯时，Lehnsherr瞥了他一眼。“是你对面的那个房间吗，我之前住过的？”

“是啊。行吗？”

Lehnsherr好像在尽力憋笑。“当然行。”

现在他们站在门前，Charles推开了门，按开了灯。房间已经整理好了，闻起来有一种新鲜亚麻的味道。“你知道东西都在什么地方。如果需要什么的话，敲我的门。”

Charles正要转身离开，却被Lehnsherr抓住了手腕。“谢谢你做的一切，Charles。”他的声音低沉，而真挚。

“你太客气了。”Charles说着，无法自拔地沉醉在Lehnsherr如此之近的距离中，“你一直帮了我们好多忙。”

Lehnsherr点了点头，但他没有松开Charles的手。也许都是晚餐酒精的缘故，但Charles怀疑他是否脑补出了Lehnsherr在用大拇指在他手腕处缓缓地画着圈，使他的脉搏加速。

“Charles？”那是Moira紧张的嗓音，而且他能听到她躲进走廊里的声音。“是你吗？抱歉，我想找点阿司匹林。”

“好。”Charles把他的手从Lehnsherr那里抽离出来，没有错过对方脸上阴云密布的表情，“我就来。晚安，Erik。”

Lehnsherr仅仅点了点头，走进房间开始往外鼓捣行李，Charles离开了房间，轻手轻脚地关上了门，而他根本没抬眼看Charles一眼。

十二．

孩子们一致决定他们要在家里上课，所以Charles做好安排，雇一个家教。Hank和Darwin今年要考SAT，而Alex和Sean还得先考PSAT。只有Angel没有留露出一丝一毫对上学的兴趣，Moira答应跟女孩单独谈谈，至少说服她考虑考虑先拿下GED。

经过漫长的研究后，Charles最终决定请Emma Frost，她以前是高中老师，现在做家教。她的要价高的吓人，而她的成绩也是。然而，Charles从不介意花钱买质量。她同意在一周之内开始工作后，Charles开始思考他的另一个心结：大宅。

他很清楚，没有Lehnsherr一心一意的帮助，这里不可能会像现在这样准备充分。娱乐室已经装修好了，几天之内，实验室也会完工。Lehnsherr也主动提出重修图书馆，清除灰尘，检查被白蚁蛀过的区域。实际上，Charles做了点功课，意识到Lehnsherr在Charles要求之前已经处理好了许多小事。

Charles在实验室里——现在已经明亮整洁多了——的一张桌子上发现了靠着一盏古旧台灯的象棋。那曾经是他父亲的——不是Raven的父亲，他的亲生父亲——那张慈爱的脸庞仍清晰地印刻在他的脑海中，那双湛蓝的眼睛（你的眼睛是父亲给的，Charles）在Charles对着棋子百思不得其解的时候总是闪烁着笑意。“我来教你，儿子。”Brian Xavier说过，而那就是Charles日后象棋生涯的开始。

Charles将棋盘搬出了图书馆，他把它紧紧抱在胸膛，仿佛那是件精美易碎的珍宝，会随着时光的流逝变得支离。

***

“你找到棋盘了。”某天晚上Lehnsherr来向Charles借牙膏时，他开口说道，“我本想问问你那是谁的。”

“我的。”我爸的。Charles与心中的脆弱做着斗争，抬起了头看着Lehnsherr，他穿着一件深绿色的高领绒衣，衬得他的眼色更明显了，“你会下么？”

“下得不是很好。”尽管如此，Lehnsherr已经踏进了Charles的房间，在其中一张椅子中落座了，他拖过来一张桌子，“你要黑棋还是白棋？”

“白的。”Charles回答，然后又问，“你对苏格兰人印象如何？”

***

Lehnsherr搬过来后，下棋就成了他们的例行公事。每顿晚餐过后，当孩子们开着电视看美国偶像，Alex跟他的女朋友du jour煲电话粥时，Lehnsherr就会直接走进Charles的房间，眉毛疑问地挑起，然后Charles会飞快地点下头，两人就会拿出棋盘和白兰地。他们也会谈话：关于大宅和它的维修，关于孩子们，关于Charles在牛津时学的文学专业，还有他如何在纽约找到了一份社工的工作，又怎么辞职回到Westchester做起这些。就算Charles很喜欢跟被人聊天，他也总是在想表达自己意见的时候被别人打断。跟Lehnsherr聊天很开心，因为他心满意足地听着Charles说，他不会在仅仅是等着轮到自己发言时，假装认真听Charles说话。

对Charles来说，这就像对着一面能吞进所有球的墙打网球，而这面墙碰巧又非常好看。

“那你呢？”Charles吃掉Lehnsherr的卒后问道，“你为什么来这里？”

Lehnsherr开口之前凝视了好久棋盘。“工作。”

Charles坐立不安了一小会，然后翘起了二郎腿。所以Lehnsherr还是不信任他。“你喜欢在这工作吗？”他转了个话题，手不知道放到哪里，最后索性放到腿上。

令他吃惊的是，Lehnsherr露出一个灿烂的微笑。“这活可是有外快的。”他说着，赤裸裸地盯着Charles。然后，不知为何，他说道：“你的嘴唇怎么那么红？”

Charles吃了一惊，差点磕在棋盘上。“你说什么？”

Lehnsherr漫不经心地挥了挥手。“总是很红，我以前怀疑你是不是涂了Raven的唇膏还是什么。”

“你真是个合格的笑星，Erik。”这个名字这些天从他口中说出来那么轻松，比Lehnsherr还要容易，“你可别不从我这干了。”

“不会的。”Lehnsherr——Erik的笑容慵懒散漫，然后他俯下身吃掉了Charles的女王，“将死。”

“妈的。”Charles骂了一句。

***

Charles发现，孩子们已经因Erik如今长期的出现有了些微的变化。Angel说得更多，笑得更多了，她经常跟Erik和Darwin呆在花园里。Hank有时好像有点害怕Erik，但Charles从可靠人士（例如Raven）那里得知Erik正慢慢地教Hank骑他的杜卡迪，还颇有进展。这可真有意思，毕竟Alex和Sean都被明令禁止碰他的摩托车，他们可是一百个不乐意。尽管如此，Erik一瞪就能让他们大气都不敢出。

有时候，Charles真希望自己也有那样的威慑力。他知道他有时候太纵容孩子们了，人善被人欺啊。但他一旦想要狠下心来，他就会想起他们的身世，他们中有的人被四处推诿而连受打击。所以，当孩子们打碎东西时，Erik敢于呵斥他们，当他们不洗盘子时，Erik会瞪他们，Charles还是多少轻松了一些。

是Moira在第二次来访时发现的不同。“感觉这里不太一样了。”她说着，看着孩子们在菜园中播种，Raven往Alex的衬衫上丢土团气得他大叫，“我不知道哪里不一样了，但就是看起来更安定了。”

Charles为她刮去了餐盘上的剩饭。“我们得给所有人时间来安定下来。”他愉快地说道，“来点茶吗？”

Moira没有答话，他转过头看了看她。她抱着胳膊站着，脸上挂着大大的笑。“怎么了？我说什么了？”Charles问道。

“我不理解。”Moira很好奇，“你看起来真高兴。我从未见你这么开心过。”

Charles咧嘴笑了，“我想是因为孩子们吧。我高兴是因为我的头发比我预想中的掉得还快。”

Erik往厨房里探进了头，他浑身上下都沾满了一道道的泥，包括脸。“Charles，你能不能——”发现Moira在场，她的表情一下子就变了，“哦，你好啊Moira。”

“你好，Erik。”

“我一会再跟你说。”Erik跟Charles说完就从门后消失了，留下Charles继续擦盘子。

“真遗憾。”Charles擦干了手，叹了口气，“不明白你怎么就不能讨好他。”

Moira露出难以置信的表情，这表情简直千金难买。“你是说你不知道他为啥受不了我？”

Charles的好奇心一下子就被激起了。“不知道，为什么？”

Moira笑得很坦率，但有些悲伤。“噢，你们男人都是瞎子。”她摇了摇头走开了。

Charles只能凝视着她渐远的背影。

十三．

Charles已经开始意识到他邀请Erik搬进来是个很坏，很坏的主意了。狂热地迷恋上某个远在天边又丝毫不了解的人是一回事，了解那个人，看着他每天早晨睡眼惺忪、哈欠连天地挪进浴室的模样，看着他在忖度下步该走什么时用大拇指摩挲那蛊惑人心的下唇，看着他在Sean玩Gran Turismo把车开进阴沟时跟孩子们一起喝倒彩，又是另一件事了。

实际上，还是一个惊天地泣鬼神的烂主意。一天晚上Charles在他们两个房间之间的走廊里撞见了Erik正在换衣服，他正往下脱着一件被汗水浸透的背心，显然要去冲澡。“Charles。”他向他点了点头，而Charles只能从喉咙里发出一声听似窒息的声音，因为他正盯着那粗糙的工装牛仔裤下包裹着的臀部。那纹身，被汗水浸润得更加鲜明，仿佛在向他眨着眼睛。它看上去是凯尔特人的标志，还有一些德文的奇异符号。然后Erik消失在了浴室中。

Charles继续走，这才想起来呼吸。是的，绝对是个烂主意。

***

“你们觉得那纹身是什么意思？”有一天Sean问道，他正懒洋洋地躺在沙发里，心烦意乱地戳弄着他的iPhone。Erik在安全的距离，在地下室检查着管道，所以Sean才敢推测。“看起来真酷。”

“以我在少管所的所见来看。”Alex说道，“Erik以前有可能是黑帮的。”

Charles从一本讲大屠杀的书中抬起了头。“我们不能肯定。”他提醒着他们，“所以我们不能就那么认为。”

“所有人的刺青都是很私人的。”Angel小声说道，男孩们起码有足够的眼见闭上嘴，因为所有人都知道Angel背上有一对翅膀的刺青，埋葬着她的过去。

“算了，无论Erik的纹身是什么，我可不准备对付他暗黑的一面。”Darwin说着耸了耸肩，“不管那些文字是什么，那只猫看起来很凶残。”

Charles在重复读了三遍一模一样的段落后放弃了看书。“你们的想象很让我吃惊。”他挂着一丝微笑把书放在了一旁，“等你们发现Erik就是一头巨型泰迪的时候可别太失望。”

“呃。”Sean说着，毅然决然地摇了摇头。“大泰迪熊，也许吧。”

“或者大白鲨，尤其是他笑的时候。”Angel说道，亮出了她的牙，男孩们都被逗笑了。

Charles不得不转过身，藏起他的笑容。

***

他们都上了房顶，因为Hank宣布他想试试他完美的望远镜，去看看夜空，而Raven眉开眼笑地说道：“我们都去如何？”不知怎的，他们还在屋顶上吃了野餐，包括了三明治和Sean的四弦琴。Erik还在阁楼里找到了一块油布。夜空晴朗，孩子们已经换下了毛衣，但Charles以防万一还是穿着他的羊毛衫。

大宅的房顶并不平整，房中的大贮水池把房顶分成了两个部分。起初他们都在左侧吃晚餐，但后来Erik对孩子们的胡话忍无可忍了，提出要跟Charles挪到另一边下一盘棋。Charles很乐意，在那之前又快步爬下楼梯，去厨房抓了一瓶红酒。他在房顶右侧跟Erik会和，发现一条毯子已经铺在那里了，Erik拿出了棋子，那件高领衫显得他瘦削柔弱。

“啊，屋顶象棋。”Charles说着弯腰跟Erik一起坐在了毯子上，“Erik Lehnsherr肯定知道怎么玩命了。”

Erik接下来的微笑让他显得年轻了好几岁。“我们接下来要做什么？”他苦笑着，“下棋的同时跳伞吗？”

“我得考虑考虑。”Charles倒出了红酒。他能听见另一边孩子们的说话声，也能听到远处Hank向Raven解释一些基础天文学时那嗡嗡的嗓音，“没什么比终极对决更能刺激我了。”

Erik优雅地挑了挑眉，什么都没说。他走了第一步，向前推了一个卒的同时抿了一口酒。从以往的经验来看，Charles已经知道这只是随便玩玩，所以他可以放松点，他伸开了腿，偶尔抬头看看夜空中闪烁的繁星。Erik正盘算着下一步走什么，但他的棋法有一种不同寻常的暴躁，Charles意识到了什么奇怪的东西。

Erik紧张了。

“出什么事了么？”当Erik第五次拉耳朵的时候Charles问道，“害怕我会毫不留情地打败你，然后无论医生说什么你都不下棋了吗？”

“做梦去吧，Xavier。”Erik向往常一样滑稽地说出这些话，但Charles还是不明白今晚的Erik哪出问题了。不是头一次了，Charles祈望自己会读心术。Erik就是一个层层包裹下的谜团，而Charles已经花了太多时间研究一个穿皮衣的谜团了。

什么人弹四弦琴的声音打破了夜晚的宁静，Charles听见了Sean在唱歌，他的嗓音空灵遥远，意料之外的动听。

“In the jungle,the mighty jungle,the lion sleeps tonigt...”

Erik摇了摇头，“那些孩子快把我逼疯了。”他嘟囔着往前移了一个卒，但Charles留意到他的嘴角正尽力不向上弯。

“呃，他们有点怕你。”Charles突然抓起自己的骑士吃了对方的卒，“而我不能怪他们。”

现在Erik专心致志地研究起了他。“那你呢？”

“别傻了。”Charles说着喝了更多酒，“你那么多的纹身确实很吓人，但你的言行可不是。”从声音判断，Sean还在唱歌，而且Alex、Darwin和Angel也兴致勃勃地加了进来。

'A-wim moweh, a-wim moweh, a-wim moweh, a-wim moweh...'

Charles只好尽力憋笑，可当他看见Erik几乎一模一样的表情时，他俩的大笑都爆发了出来。Erik首先缓了过来叫停。“安静点，你们这群小鬼！”然后歌声就被咯咯的笑声和低语打断了，随之而来的还有Sean的大喊：“抱歉！”

“等等，”Erik后知后觉，“我真那么吓人吗？”

“不是，不是，”问题在Charles的喉咙里灼烧，然后他决定还是问出来，“但有时候，你真的很吓人。例如你跟Moira在一起的时候。为什么？”

Erik的眼睛盯着棋盘，但他下巴紧绷。“她对你就那么重要吗？”他的语气听起来令人愉快地漫不经心，但Charles知道他真正漫不经心时的语调。

“她是我的好朋友。”他说，“所以我肯定在乎她的感觉。”

Erik的目光越过棋盘，对上了Charles的，“就是朋友？”

“是的，我的朋友。”

Erik紧绷的肩膀和胳膊放松了下来，Charles感觉那紧张的氛围也在夜空中消散了。他想起Moira说过——你不知道他为啥忍受不了我？——装糊涂是一张柔软安全的毛毯，帮他与他还不愿处理的东西隔绝开来。

孩子们又开始唱歌了——他们足够了解Erik，知道吓唬人的幌子和真正生气的区别——新的一首更甜美柔和。Charles不知道曲名，他让歌声洗涤着自己，几乎忘了棋局。他和Erik现在玩上了另一种游戏。

Charles几步之后败下阵来,但Erik并没有像往常一样幸灾乐祸。他只是把棋子收拾起来，然后挪得离Charles近点，躺在了毯子上，枕在自己的胳膊上仰望星空，他的眼睛那么绿，却无精打采。“我已经好久没好好看星星了。”

“在我以前的工作里，我根本没时间享受哪怕这么简单的奢侈。”Charles也想躺下，但那意味着失去一个观察Erik的极好极好的视角，他就像这样在他面前躺着，目光深邃。他毛衫的褶边卷起了一点，能看到一点腹部的皮肤。

“你更快乐了。”这更像一个结论而不是问题，而事实上，对Charles来说，世界上的任何一个地方都比不上此地。Erik看着他，举起另一只手向Charles示意，就像他们的第一次骑摩托车时他的动作，他的手指以同样的方式曲起：过来。

Charles意识到自己弯下了身，俯在了Erik上方，他在对方的脸上寻找哪怕一丝抵触的情绪。但Erik的脸颊光滑平和。Charles伸出手，用拇指摩挲着他锋利的颧骨。现在Erik的嘴角扬起，露出一丝微笑，然后他的目光降落在了Charles的唇上。

Erik的嘴唇第一次拂过他的，引起一阵不可思议的电流。

Charles受到鼓励，俯下身去追逐着啃咬那片诱惑他好几周的下唇，随之而来的亲吻柔软谨慎。然后，Erik突然向上仰起脸，又一次索求着Charles的双唇，这次的吻更深入淫荡，潮湿饥渴。Charles的手指梳理着Erik的头发，他的舌头扫过Erik的上颚，享受着由此引来的Erik那断气般的呻吟。

Erik的手在Charles的羊毛衫下面游走，Charles听到一颗纽扣崩开的声音，然后他感受到了Erik大而温暖的手有力的按压着他的肚子。他含混不清的“哦”被急切地吞没，像他们这样追逐着对方的双唇时，Charles可顾不上他的羊毛衫了，甚至顾不上孩子们就在不远处的这一事实。

最终是Erik不情愿地分开了两人，他的嘴唇红肿，带着吻痕。“等这一天好久了。”他轻声说着，拇指划擦着Charles的双唇。

“感觉怎样？”Charles不自禁地分开双唇，让Erik的手指滑了进来，Erik的双眼闪烁的欲望让他觉得这么做值得。

“你也在场。”他低声说道，俯下身子重新占有Charles的嘴，来了一个短暂而湿润的吻。这次是Charles分开了两人，微笑着，有些喘不过气。

“我很想继续，但这可不是最合适的地方。”他嘲笑着Erik垂头丧气的表情。现在Charles太高兴了，而且他的裤子也有点太紧了，但他色令智昏的头脑还能想起孩子们任何时候都有可能过来，或Hank也许用那望远镜看了不止一眼。他把手放在Erik温暖的胸膛上，“你何不晚些来我房间，把棋盘还给我？”

Erik灿烂的微笑就是答案。

十四．

那天晚上哄孩子们上床睡觉花的时间比平时长得多。尽管已经过了午夜，Charles还是能听到Sean的房间里爆发出来的歌声，还有在走廊里上上下下的脚步声，还有人讨论着要不要吃点点心。正常情况下他是不会怨怪孩子们的——他们仍沉浸在先前屋顶上的欢乐中——但他就是不能自拔地暴躁不安，等待着Erik来他的房间。Charles躺在床上，手指抚摸着自己的嘴唇，回忆着那个吻。那些吻，确切地说。如果那是Erik，Charles绝对地想要它们。

Erik。Erik马上就来了，爬上他的床。想到Erik躺在他的床单上，灼热，凌乱不堪，一只手抚上Charles的大腿……Charles叹了口气，捋了一把头发。再等一小会，孩子们就都上床睡觉了。也许可以洗个澡。

他很快洗完，他可不想错过Erik敲门，他从自己的独立浴室出来后披上了一件浴袍，擦干了自己的头发。感谢上帝，不久之后Sean房间里的音乐就停止了，Charles听到了互相道晚安和房门关闭的声音。终于。

Charles正在翻箱倒柜地找润滑剂和安全套——然后为这些东西的奇缺皱了皱眉头——之后他听到了那急切的轻声敲门。他的胃因期待而扭曲，直奔门口开门，Erik几乎就是挤了进来，咕哝着：“我以为那群小鬼不会睡觉了。”说着，他把棋盘放在了他们平时的桌上。现在他开始打量Charles，从他赤裸的双脚开始，慢慢向上，在Charles浴袍中鼓起的部分停留了一小会，然后Erik傻笑了一下，是的，傻笑，最后终于看向了Charles的双眼。那种傻笑柔软下来，成了别的，某种温柔的笑容。

“你好，Erik。”Charles轻轻向前走去，缩短了Erik和自己的距离，直到他们从胸口到胯部都紧紧地贴合在一起，“谢谢你还回我的棋盘。”

“我的荣幸。”低沉悦耳的男中音在Charles耳畔响起，Erik现在离他如此的近，他的手指穿梭在Charles的湿发之间，拉扯着，好像有很多时间去钻研Charles的脸。Erik盯着他的嘴唇，他舔了舔自己的双唇，就听见了Erik胸腔内的吸气声。

感觉过了一辈子，Erik这才俯下身来，分开Charles的嘴，缓慢地吻着，当Erik湿滑的舌钻进他的口中，Charles呻吟出声。他忍不住吸吮着Erik的舌尖，察觉到浴袍的带子正被用力拉扯着。他急切地帮着Erik，但Erik中断了接吻，把他的手拍开了，“我的。”他低吼着，迅速地让那浴袍滑下了Charles的身体。

这种出乎意料的占有欲突然在Charles的体内燃起一片火花，他猛地掀起Erik的高领衫，用一微秒的时间欣赏了一下Erik瞪大的双眼。他把衣服远远地丢到房间的角落里，勾着Erik牛仔裤的皮带环，拽着他来了一个极其淫秽下流的吻，把Erik弄得晕头转向。

“Charles，”他呢喃着，很快反应过来，把Charles推倒在了旁边的床上，Charles在Erik爬到他身上之前根本没时间爬起来。Erik沉重的身躯湿漉漉的，他把Charles的头扭到一边，亲吻着他的脖子。Charles忍不住呻吟起来，感受到Erik湿润的双唇纠缠着自己的皮肤，他的双腿分开，留给Erik足够的空间。

“得到你太容易了。”Erik在他的脖间低吟喘息着，“求我——”

“Erik，”Charles已经等了太久，这几周的前戏只是助长了自己那猖獗的欲望，让它达到了一个顶点，而那顶点就是他脑中和双腿之间呼喊着的ErikErikErik，“衣服。”Charles命令道，他必须拥有这个男人，而且他可不想因为仅仅是接吻就能射出来而寒颤自己。

Erik飞速地服从了他，他的胃小小地绞动了一下，他强迫自己从Erik浑身上下的文身上移开视线。Erik急迫地脱掉牛仔裤和内裤时，Charles摩挲着Erik右胸膛上的凯尔特人标志。他在乳头上打着圈，然后滑到了胸膛的正中央，感受到Erik的心脏正如雷鸣一般跳动着，Charles露出了微笑，“快点。”

“耐心是美德。”Erik提醒着他。他现在已经全裸了，勃起跳动着。他重新回到Charles双腿之间，两人灼热的阴茎碰到一起时都深吸了一口气。“Oh,good Christ——”

“快点。”Charles催促着，有节奏地挺身迎向Erik。Erik的喘息是那么美妙，完全失去了自制力。他的瞳孔完全扩张，周遭只剩一点点绿色，那是因为我，那都是因为我，我要把他逼疯了，Charles边想边咬着自己的嘴唇，攀着Erik那紧实的屁股，摩擦着他们的阴茎。他现在就想让Erik进入自己，但没有润滑剂和安全套，即使Erik有，这时候他也不想让Erik离开这里去拿。他的牙齿刮擦着Erik的肩膀，留下了一个属于他的纹身，感到一阵奇怪的喜悦。

“等等，等等——”Erik说完开始舔自己的手掌，而Charles马上明白了他要做什么。他抓过Erik的手，拽到自己嘴边，吮吸着他的手指，明确告诉Erik他一会想要做什么。Erik的低吼是那么的动听，抵在Charles臀部的东西也更硬了一些。Charles让Erik的手指滑了出去，把他的手推向两人之间。

尽管Charles预想过这样的情形，但当Erik的手胡乱地缠绕着他们的阴茎时，他还是叫得很大声，但他的呻吟被Erik俯下身打断了，一个Charles有生以来最为淫乱的吻。他的手仍娴熟地撸动着。Charles快被快感击垮了：Erik的舌头操着他的嘴，Erik的手半握着他的性器，Erik巨大的老二顶着他的，Erik汗湿的皮肤紧贴着他和他的床单。最后Charles在几下缓慢的撸动中射了出来，溅在了Erik的手上。

“他妈的，Charles——”Erik发出了低沉破碎的呻吟，他半眯着眼睛看着Charles，光滑的手继续抚弄着两人，带着Charles的体液，当他终于达到顶点时，Charles愉悦地看着他展露着牙齿，双眼紧闭的模样，然后Erik跌入他的臂弯里，像残废了一样，Charles正好接住了他。

***

Charles睁开眼时已经是上午了，从窗口透进来的灰蒙蒙的晨光判断，应该还早。挂在他身上的胳膊感觉很陌生，但他想起了前一晚的事，嘴角扬了起来，而且他真他妈高兴，这一切不是梦。他转了个身，这下足够确定了，Erik就在他旁边打着呼噜。他的眼睫毛长得快要触到脸颊，他的头发睡得一团糟，嘴唇松垮垮的。Charles简直不敢相信这一切就这么发生了，于是他伸出手去，把那深金色的头发梳到脑后。

在他的触碰下，Erik晃了晃脑袋，然后又开始打起了呼噜。Charles在微光下自顾自地咧着嘴笑着，在听到门外的脚步声时紧张了一小下，然后是大门开合的声音。最有可能是Hank去晨跑了。Charles打了个哈欠，又困了，心满意足地窝进了Erik的臂弯。

他再次醒来时只剩他自己了，但他听见了房门打开的声音，孩子们在为最大的浴室使用权争吵着。床单还因Erik残余的体热而温暖，Charles一遍又一遍地抚摸着床单。终于他从床上坐了起来，伸着懒腰。他听到了自己浴室里传来的水声，还有哼歌的声音。

Erik几分钟后走了出来，穿着整齐，向Charles笑着。“你总这么懒吗？”

“嗯。”Charles揉了揉眼睛，又眨了眨，“看见我的浴袍了吗？”

Erik弯下腰从地板上捡起了浴袍。他的微笑变得俏皮起来。“你想要，过来拿。”

“大傻子。”Charles下了床，走了过去，在Erik公然向他抛媚眼时尽量别脸红。当Charles穿上他的浴袍时，Erik眼中的遗憾实在太有意思了，“你要先下楼吗？”

Erik点了点头。“我觉得那样最好，孩子们就——”

“我绝对同意。”最后一个吻，然后Charles把Erik推出了门，“我一会就下去。”

“你要洗澡吗？”Erik被推出来后，嗓音听起来很悲惨，更何况是隔着门的，“我不能看吗？”

“别那么堕落！”Charles隔着门喊着，像个傻瓜一样不能自己地笑了起来。

***

早餐吃得平平淡淡，也许是因为大多数孩子还昏昏欲睡，摇摇晃晃。唯二两个好心情的家伙坐在桌子的两端，Charles尽最大努力回避着Erik无忌的目光，他不相信自己能克制住扑到桌子对面的欲望，那位沾沾自喜的Erik先生正大口咀嚼着吐司读报纸。你谁都骗不了，我的朋友，Charles心想，即使Erik听不到他，他傻笑得也更厉害了。

他实在太分心了，所以Charles干脆转过了身。“你们最好把书和笔记整理好。”Charles告诉别人，“Frost小姐明天就来了。”

“已经要来了吗？”Alex叹息着，跟Hank脸上兴奋的表情形成了鲜明对比。

“我们得赶功课啊，伙计。”Darwin提醒他，“我们已经落下好多知识了，除此之外，她明天只是要来做个初步了解，对吧教授？”

“是的，”Charles抹着他的吐司，“我求你们，别吓坏了这位可怜的女士。她挺擅长她的工作的。”他舔吮着手指上的黄油，没忽视Erik的深呼吸。

“要是她人很好，她就没什么可担心的，对吧各位？”Raven说道，但Charles看到了她眼中一闪而过的邪恶，于是他叹了口气。

谢天谢地，他这时看到了Erik在桌子对面向他抛来的微笑。Charles在咖啡杯后隐藏起笑容，在脑海中一遍一遍地重演着昨晚的事。

十五．

Emma Frost款款步下她的车时，给Charles留下的第一印象就是，她还真是人如其名，冷若冰霜。她从头到脚被闪闪发光的白色包裹，活像一朵巨大的雪莲。她披着披肩，穿着高靴，昂首阔步地走上过道，Charles和Erik都扬了扬眉毛。“可没人告诉我冰上迪士尼来我们这了。”Erik咕哝着。Charles用胳膊肘戳了他一下，在Erik推着独轮车走开时强忍着笑。她走近时，Charles发现她离近看真的很漂亮——不是说Charles喜欢见女人化这么浓的妆——她精心打理过的金发在阳光中闪耀着光芒。“Xavier先生吗？”她伸出一只手，灿烂地微笑着。

“谢谢你能过来，Frost小姐。”Charles彬彬有礼地说道，同时注意到了她订婚戒指上那奇大无比的钻石。一时之间，他开始怀疑这女人能否跟那些孩子们好好沟通，毕竟他们住的房子没准都没那一个钻石贵。谢天谢地，她不跟他们一起住。“这一路怎么样？”

“长路崎岖，不过风景不错。”她打探着四周，“你能找人帮我搬一下书和文件吗？”

Charles的眉毛跳得老高。找人？但愿这女人没以为他这整个大宅子里塞满了佣人，Charles往前站了一步。“我自己帮你吧，我相信它们没那么沉。”

“我来吧。”Erik又在Charles身后出现了，他不卑不亢地看了Emma一眼，然后大步走向她的车，打开了后车厢，拿出她给孩子们带来的东西。

然而,Emma看起来很惊讶，她追随着Charles的目光，带着欣赏意味上下审视着Erik，“那是谁？”

“哦，我的错。那是我的，呃，助手，Erik Lehnsherr先生。”Charles发现Emma在Erik弯下腰拾箱子时盯着他的屁股看，无视了肚子里翻滚着的占有欲，“他帮我打理房子。”

“我知道了。”她脱下了手套，抬头看着大宅，“我以为你会需要很多人帮忙，这可真是一个宏伟的宫殿。”

他们从大门走进，Charles带她走进以后要上课的书房。Alex和Darwin已经在里面了，一边聊天一边拨弄着书房中间的那个古旧的巨大地球仪，好像那真是个篮球，而Sean正懒洋洋地蜷在旁边的椅子里，戴着耳机，飞快地打着字。当Emma Frost进来时，他们都坐得笔直，双目圆瞪。Sean飞快地摘下了他的耳机。从男孩们的表情看来，Charles大体明白了，他们没指望家教能漂亮得跟名利场封面模特一样。

“Emma,这是Alex,Sean和Armando。好吧，我们都叫他Darwin。”Charles一一介绍着，“Ales,Hank和Angel呢？”

“哈？”Alex恍惚地应了一声，任然盯着Emma。Darwin给了他一肘之后，他才想起来Charles问了他问题，“啊，他们这就来。”

Erik搬着Emma的箱子冲进了书房，把它们放到了桌子上，她妩媚地冲他笑着，手指在他的袖口徘徊。“谢谢你，甜心。”

Charles很高兴看到Erik流利而礼貌地摆脱了她的手，像只不想被宠爱的猫。“不用客气。”他说着，这时Hank和Angel走进了书房。

“啊，你们俩来了。”Charles舒了一口气，“Frost小姐，这是Hank和Angel。”

“幸会。”Emma说着跟他们握了手，“话说回来，我们能开始了么？”

Charles坐下后，发现Erik在她背后翻了个大大的白眼，Charles不得不捂着嘴防止自己笑出来。

***

“那，你觉得Emma Frost小姐怎么样？”

Erik的声音从卧室的某处传来时，Charles正往脸上涂着剃须膏。他耸了耸肩，完全忘了Erik看不见他。“我觉得她挺好的。”他喊道，“现在说这个真的为时过早。给这位好女士一个月的时间，然后我们就知道了。”他歪了歪脑袋，开始剃右边的胡子，无所事事地想着最近家里的事。如果他强迫自己真正坐下来好好想想，最近几周真的发生了好多事，而孩子们大多接受得了。大多。Charles在镜子里冲自己笑了笑，希望Frost小姐能习惯处理一窝子闹哄哄的青春期小伙子，和一个完全不合群的姑娘。

他在水龙头下冲洗着剃须刀。说实话，对Charles而言最大的变化都跟Erik有关。到目前为止，他们之间的纽带是那么奇怪，甚至搞笑：以为Erik听不懂英语，跟他说一些尴尬无比的话，邀请他搬进来，逐渐了解这个男人，下一整晚的棋，在房顶上的那个吻，然后，好吧，所有别的事。

总而言之，这真是非常奇怪而有意思的一个月。而且，Charles绝对一点都不了解自己在想些什么。好吧，他确实知道自己在想些什么，他只是怀疑Erik还未走到那么远。

“我不喜欢她。”现在Erik走进了浴室，浑身上下只裹着一条毛巾，Charles在重新举起剃须刀之前好好欣赏了一下那具纹了身的肉体。

“Erik，你谁都不喜欢。”

“真的，Charles。”Erik脸上的表情有些愠怒，当Sean给他十五个不去修草坪的蹩脚理由时，他的表情就这样，“你更糟糕，你总把所有人想得太好——”

“而你，老觉得所有人都要带着电视逃跑，洗劫整个房子。”Charles愉快地反驳，Erik举起双手投降。他的眼睛控制不住地向下，看着那块岌岌可危的毛巾，就在Erik的肚脐下打了一个结，Charles得把注意力放在剃须刀上，省得一不小心割断自己的脖子。他扬起下巴继续刮，希望Erik没注意到他突然变红的脸颊。

没那么幸运。Erik一步步走近，站在了Charles的身后，鼻子摩挲着Charles刚洗过的发。“薄荷味的？”他的声音比之前低得多。

“是。”Charles很庆幸他听起来相对平静的多。

“Mmmm.”Erik往Charles的发间又拱了拱，胸膛紧贴着Charles的后背。Erik突起的乳头实在令人分心，Charles祈祷着自己能顺利刮完胡子，而他们不用叫救护车。“你全都做错了。”

“什么做错了？”Charles气息有些凌乱，这不是很正常吗？当你身后贴着一个帅呆了的男人，自己刮胡子的手又颤颤巍巍的时候？

“过来。”Erik取下Charles手中的剃须刀，声音不可思议的温柔，然后他高效率地刮干净了他的下巴，另一只手环过Charles的胸膛让他保持不动。Charles的目光在他身上的纹身游走，最引人瞩目的还是他右侧小臂上那个高卢十字架。他多想问Erik的身世，但他克制住了，至少是现在。

“好了。”Erik弹走了剃须刀上的泡沫，在镜子中冲着Charles咧嘴笑着，“现在，脸。”

这下更难熬，因为Erik必须俯下身离得更近，把他更紧地压在洗手池上，Charles清晰地感受着Erik在他脖子旁呼出的温暖气息。他察觉到Erik正在变硬。事实上，他越在Erik的钳制下扭动，就越能感到那块硬物在他后背上的灼热，提醒着他Erik要比他高很多，他觉得Erik也许就是想这样驾凌着他，让他扭动着，委婉地请求被他操。

Charles深深呼出一口气，对上了镜中Erik那灼热的目光。Erik刮完了最后一块，把剃须刀咣当一声扔进了水槽里。他开始缓缓地在Charles的脖子上印下一个个的吻，目光一直胶着在Charles身上。Charles的呼吸彻底凌乱了，他正目睹着自己的皮肤在Erik热切的服务下一点点变红，双手抓紧了洗漱池边缘。那只一直环绕着他的胳膊滑了下去，Erik把一只手滑进了他企鹅短裤的松紧带里，“你穿着这玩意永远别想跟人上床！”Raven老在洗衣日时这么嘲笑他。但Erik似乎并不在乎Charles穿着什么，只在乎他能多快地摆脱掉它们。

Erik的手环住Charles的老二时，两人同时发出了呻吟，Erik的拇指扫过前端，用前液涂抹着龟头。Charles看着镜子中的自己，正瑟瑟发抖。

“怎么了？”Erik问道，他幸灾乐祸的语气显然说明他已经发现Charles开始用嘴呼吸了，屁股已经开始往Erik的手中送去。“你好像……为什么东西烦恼啊。”

“Erik——”这个名字从Charles咬紧的牙关中溜出，Erik坚定地揉搓着他，他彻底失控了。“啊！”他发出了细小的声音，Erik在他的颈弯处咬了一口，留下了一个红印，然后Erik伸出湿滑柔软的舌头划过了那里。Charles盯着那一小片因Erik的唾液闪光的皮肤，却想着Erik的舌头用在别的地方。“上帝，你的嘴——”

这刺激得Erik把Charles的脑袋转了个方向，成功来了一个别扭慵懒的吻。“套子。”Erik嗓音沙哑，他更快更用力地撸动着，盯着镜中的Charles，“润滑剂，你有吗？”

“没有。”Charles嘶声道，Erik失望地咆哮，他的胸膛摩擦着Charles的后背。

“所以我不能在这里把你折过来干你？”耳边Erik的呼吸是灼热的，Charles在镜中睁大了眼，想象着那样的画面让他几乎疯了，他的双颊泛红，大声呻吟着，瞳孔的蓝色深得不可思议，像是被恶魔附体一般。

“那就救救急。”Charles命令道，咬紧了下唇，他们的身体之间只有一层薄薄的棉布相隔。上帝啊，这感觉真好，Erik，我想让你进来——

Erik的双手连带身体一起移开，Charles觉得浑身冰凉，但只消一眨眼的工夫，Erik就把Charles转了过来，但Charles反应更快，一把抓下了那块毛巾，跪在了地上，根本没察觉到Erik赞许的哼声，和他紧紧抓着自己头发的手。

“Mein Liebling...[1]”Erik双眼半眯，俯视着跪在地上的Charles，他开始往前顶胯，那潮湿的前端轻推着Charles的双唇。Charles忙不迭是地含住它，温柔地吮吸着，听着Erik在他上方呻吟着，他的手指在Charles的发间收紧，“哦操——”

Charles做出的唯一回应就是让自己的嘴尽可能地向前滑，同时手指环绕着Erik阴茎的根部。尽管他俩长度相近，但Erik要比他粗一点，而Charles仅仅在此时才意识到他的嘴掌控了Erik浑身上下最私密的部位。这一认知让他更快更重地吮吸起来，换来了Erik破碎的呻吟。“上帝啊Charles，你的嘴！”他狂野地向前顶动，双手紧抓Charles的头发，正好在疼痛和快感的边缘，当Erik大喊着他的名字把温暖的咸液释放咋他口中时，Charles完全震惊了。那声音混杂着不知名的德语，和一些模糊不清的话，有可能意味着所有，也可能什么都没有。

Charles连在水池中吐上一口的时间都没有，就被Erik拉扯进了卧室，他唯一听明白的词是“礼尚往来”，那让他笑得有点过于开心了。

十六.

“Charles。”Moira脸上吃惊的表情引起了他的兴趣，他抬起头，Moira跟他一起坐在了桌旁，“我想问你一个问题。”

“什么？”

Moira鬼鬼祟祟地环视了一下四周，这根本毫无必要，因为当Charles正为Moira填每周汇报的时候，孩子们正在跟Emma上第二堂课。她发现没人后，满意地俯下身，小声地在Charles的耳边问：“Erik为啥对我那么好了？”

Charles瞪着她，眼睛眯了起来。“你什么意思？”他其实隐约懂得她说的是什么意思，但他想听她说出来。

Moira对着厨房的方向比划了一个暧昧的手势。“我早些时候给孩子们拿了点冰红茶，撞着了Erik。在我能溜走之前，他冲我笑了一下——真正的微笑，Charles，不是像是要把我生吞活剥那种——然后他说‘嗨’，还说要帮我的忙。我大吃一惊，差点把茶全泼到他的衬衣上。可他仍然在笑。”

“噢，Moira，你太夸张了。”Charles一边随意翻着文件一边忍俊不禁，“Erik与旁人熟悉起来是需要时间的，仅此而已。”

然而，Moira绝对太了解他了，知道远不止于此。她环着胳膊，咬着嘴唇，专注地看着他，忍着笑。“噢，我可不认为仅此而已。”

“不知道你在瞎说啥。”Charles轻快地说着，把文件放到一边，他笑得更开了。

Moira的表情突然兴高采烈。“什么时候？什么时候的事？”她催促着，抓住了Charles的胳膊。

“真正的绅士是不会告诉别人的，MacTaggert。”他对她眨了眨眼，“我听说的你和Levine的事是怎么回事？”

她翻白眼翻得跟Erik可真像。“转移话题哈？很狡猾，Charles。”

“你也在干同样的事。”他不动声色地说道，“那么，Levine？”

她眼中的愤怒显而易见。“他就是个白痴。”她简短地评价道。

Charles伸出手捏了捏她的手掌。“没事的，你会找到一个更……合适的。”他并不想用“白痴”这个词，即使Levine真的那么的白痴。

“一个女生能做什么？”Moira的笑容有点恬不知耻了，“我们总不能雇个英俊的德国工匠坠入爱河。”

“Moira！”Charles控制不住自己那尴尬的笑容，他脸颊发烫，觉得自己体内的小火山要喷发了，“不是那样的——”

“如果不是爱，那是什么？”

Charles痛苦地长叹一声。他曾经想过对付这样的Raven，但他忘了把Moira算上了。“我们先别这么着急，行不行？这感觉非常……新鲜。”令他自己吃惊的是，表达出这几天盘旋在他脑中的困惑后，他的肩膀都放松了下来，“我真的不知道。现在说什么都太早。”

多谢Moira，终于不抓着他的胳膊了，但那了然的神情同样让人不舒服。“Charles，我了解你，你可不是那种会一点点游进水池的人，你会直接一头扎进去。”

“得了吧，Moira——”

“让我猜猜，那个女孩叫什么来着，那个很有异域风情的？”她思索着，“Lilly？Lillian？”

“这不一样。”Charles耐心地说道。

“没错。”Moira洋洋得意地笑着，“当然不一样。这次不同。”这时她的目光越过了Charles的肩膀，热情地喊着：“嗨，Erik！”

Charles转过身看到Erik拿着一把卷尺大步迈入书房。“你们好，Moira,Charles。继续说你们的。”他的目光停留在了Charles身上，闪出一个你知我知的笑容，然后转过身开始量橱柜。Charles在Moira冲他摇着头的时候终于意识到了自己脸上那愚蠢的笑容。她的嘴型分明是说：“如此不同！”

也许就是吧。

***

孩子们回答Emma Frost的问题时好像有点反应不上来，Charles并不惊讶。他已经开始怀疑雇她是不是个好主意了，不过至少她跟Hank还很合得来，而Alex的功课在这一周已经开始有点长进了。尽管她外表上跟人格格不入，她教学的方式倒是挺直截了当，令Charles十分欣赏。“你不能指望所有人都像你一样，Charles。”当有一天Charles在茶点时间跟Raven说出他的忧虑时，她这么说道，“不是每个人都能迷住那个老牧师的。”

Charles对那陈年旧事翻了个白眼，“我跟你说，我只是对那个人好了点罢了，你们都嘲笑他口吃。”

Raven傻笑着：“应为大家滋是想做做盆友。”

“你们聊什么呢？”Moira突然出现在了桌旁，往桌子上扔了一大摞文件。她最近拜访得越来越勤了，多亏了Angel的稳定进步，“Charles又混蛋了？”

“他本来就是。”Raven在Charles可以从伯爵奶茶中抽出神抗议之前抢先说道，“我们其实在说我们神秘的Frost小姐。”

Moira冲着Charles扬了扬头。“我之前想告诉你，但我忘了。你不觉得Emma很眼熟吗？”

Charles想了一会。“不，没觉得。”

“她从哪来的？”Raven问道。

“Burt把她推荐给我的。”

Moira仍然沉思着，皱着眉，“我很确定我之前在哪见过她。”

Raven环住了她的印度奶茶杯。“也许她长得像某个演员。”

“不，不是那种。我觉得我以前在什么单位集会上见过她。”突然，Moira的眼睛睁大了，“噢，我知道她是谁了！还记不记得那个接替Stryker做部门经理那个人？呃，Shane？Shaw?”

Charles轻轻皱了皱眉。“那是我辞职前的事吗？”

“你辞职前不久。”Moira很高兴地说，“我就在那时见过她！她和那个叫Shaw的家伙是募捐人。”

Charles恍然大悟，他对那个人有着模糊的印象，那家伙是个圆滑可憎的傻帽，装作是所有人的朋友，但在那张大家都好的皮囊之下，Charles感觉到了一些令人不安的存在，于是离他远远的。“哦，没错，Sebastian Shaw。我记得他是纽约弃儿院的头头还是什么，对吧？”

“至少他曾经是，直到他代替了Stryker。”Moira闷闷不乐地提醒他，“她跟我的上司订婚了，这有什么奇怪的？”

“很奇怪。”Charles说道，无视了胃中那突然翻涌的不安。

“没什么可担心的。”Raven甜甜地笑着拍了拍他的手背，这时候，他真希望自己能相信她。


	2. Our House,in the Middle of Our Street

十七.

Erik很神秘。这点不是天才才能发现，但也许确实要一整个实验室的Hank们坐下来，才能研究怎样“解密Erik Lenhnsherr”。Charles每天晚上勤勤勉勉地越过棋盘研读Erik，然后，在枕头上继续研究。他明白分享自己童年和过去不会激发Erik做同样的事——他总是专注地听着Charles的故事，然后开怀大笑，或者问Charles他自己的故事。Erik是个极好的聆听者，Charles渴望自己也能像他一样。但Charles很有耐心，而且他明白逼得太紧不是办法。

万万没想到，有一天，吃完晚饭时，机会来了。他们在下棋时（真的在下棋，不是那种糊弄孩子们他们在下棋实际上是忙着扒衣服的那种下棋），Charles说起了Alex的事。“很有趣，他跟Hank在足球场上那么争强好胜。”他说着走了一步车，“我都没想到Hank那么爱运动，但自从跟Moira踢的那场比赛之后，他们经常一起踢球。Alex算是钻上了牛角尖，刚才Darwin问他是不是又被Hank赢了时，他差点卸了他的脑袋。”

Erik笑着翘起了二郎腿。“他就那脾气。”他一本正经地说，“他该学学如何控制，而不是让那怒火控制住他。”

“Alex的脾气确实很大。”Charles说着，把指尖拱了起来，审视着对面穿着一成不变的高领衫的Erik。

“我以前脾气也很臭，当我年轻些的时候。”Erik说道。Charles顿时警惕了起来，坐得非常、非常直，就像一个观鸟爱好者等了一整天，终于听到一个濒危鸟类的鸣叫声一样。他仔细地听着，等着Erik继续，他确实继续说了。“我以前也踢足球，在杜塞尔多夫青年队。”他向Charles微笑着，“就踢了一会，但我很开心。”

“你踢哪个位置？”Charles问道，为Erik这么鲜明而愉悦的记忆感到欣喜。

“中锋。但他们不要我了，因为我老吃牌。”Erik充满怀恋地轻声笑着，摇了摇头，“最后，裁判也不相信我的铲球纯属‘意外’了。”他在耳边做了引号的动作，引得Charles大笑起来。他能想象出年轻冒进的Erik直逼人家护膝的样子。

“所以，你之前学习过怎么吓人了，”Charles咧嘴笑着，“我听说恐吓足球教练很费功夫。”

“我可没止步于此。”Erik的视线从棋盘上移开，与Charles对视，他接下来的措辞变得小心翼翼。“我的脾气也让我进了监狱。不过那也意味着没人敢瞎使唤我。”

监狱。尽管Charles很想说他吃了一惊，其实他并不。他已经见识了Alex和其他一些少管所的孩子们惯有的行为模式，但他不想把Erik和他们相提并论。他现在仍然不想。他知道他接下来的反应将是至关重要的，因为Erik也许会考察他对此是否有什么偏见，一旦他表现出来，他本能地觉得Erik会开始疏远他。他可不想这样。

Charles往前倾了倾，双手托住了自己的下巴。“那段时间一定很难熬。”他希望这句话听起来够中立的，而它确实如此，因为Erik的肩膀显然放松了下来，而且不再玩指甲了。

“是很难熬。”Erik承认，陷入了沉思，他不再像一匹随时都要脱缰飞驰的受惊的马了，因为他知道Charles不会离开，“但那塑造了我，而且我现在很会控制情绪了。”

“人无完人。”Charles说道，露出一个理解的笑容，“如果你想知道什么关于我的事，除了你意淫出来的高傲自大——”Erik对此不屑地哼了一声。“——随便问Raven，她那有完整的清单，她肯定愿意给你看。”

“我会的。”Erik的笑容很温柔，Charles意识到自己刚刚推倒了Erik许多心墙中的一堵，不由得高兴了起来。他非常想继续聊，看看他还能发现什么，但他多年来的训练和直觉告诉他，最好的行动永远是平稳而缓慢的。

“还有，恐怕我其中一个弱点就是容易觉得累。”Charles站了起来，故意打了一个哈欠，即使他其实没那么累，“该上床睡觉了，老伙计。”

从Erik缓缓露出的微笑来看，他显然没上当。“要是我知道一些在床上进行的更好玩的事呢？”他站了起来，嗓音低沉，大步走到Charles的旁边，他们的嘴唇仅有几英寸之隔。

“没准你能试着说服我。”Charles顽劣地笑着，在一个极其淫荡勾人的吻后，Erik花了整晚的时间做了那件事。

***

周六是Erik休息的日子，Charles本来打算约上他一起去晨跑，或是在花园里下一盘棋。很可惜，等到Charles下楼吃早餐时，Erik的座位上空空如也。也许Erik已经去跑步了，或者打算在他的宝座上读读报纸，就是那个窗旁能看到花园的扶手椅。

然而，他并不在那里，Charles拦住了从他身边经过的Sean，贴在他耳边用仅有两人能听清的音调问道：“Sean，你看到Erik了么？”

“哦，他今早跟Rodriguez太太进城了。我看到他俩一起上车时有说有笑的。”Sean像一个16岁少年应有的那样漫不经心地耸了耸肩，“我猜他俩现在是最好的朋友了。”

“非常好笑。”Charles面无表情地说道，“要是Erik告诉过我就好了。我还有些书要取呢。”

“他走得挺急的。他说了，我照搬过来——”Sean模仿Erik嘶哑离奇的口音还挺像的，“Charles的存货简直惨淡，看来我得亲自出马给他买点。尽管我不知道他什么意思。”Sean疑惑地皱着眉头，“我是说，我们的食物明明很充足。”

Charles突然明白过来，Erik所说的绝对不是食物，一阵燥热浮上了他的脸颊。“谢谢你，Sean。”他嗫嚅着溜走了，心满意足地自顾自笑了起来。

***

将近正午时分，Charles听见了车子驶进的声音，但整个白天他都没见着Erik。尽管他很想让Erik陪他度过这一天，但他还有很多事要做：Hank在《科学美国人》上看到了一篇关于神经心理学的文章，想跟他一起探讨；Burt和Moira的电邮得回；Raven因为那个无比迟钝的Hank McCoy变得非常阴郁，得找人聊聊；如山的账单得付；Angel需要他帮忙做功课。今天可真够Charles忙的，等到他看完了Angel的作业，都到了晚饭的时间了。

Erik又不在桌边，Charles尽力不表现得像个对Erik有着可笑占有欲的傻子。他们只是睡了而已，毕竟他们从未讨论过他们之间的关系，或他们的立场。Charles觉得Erik是那种拽着不走打着倒退的人，只要Erik能出现在这个房子里，和孩子们的生活里，他就很知足，要求更多就是越界。

Raven走到了他身边，打断了他（不愿承认的）伤悲。“Erik在找你，”她说道，嘴角挂着一抹了然的微笑。Charles好奇她知道了多少，也许Moira全告诉她了。“他说他在院子里发现了蜂窝，不过他会处理好的。”

“什么？”Charles的喜悦之情转瞬即逝，变成了担忧，“他不该那么做，我们可以请除虫公司的——”

“放轻松，他没事。”Raven安抚他，“但他让你去看一眼。他在花园台阶那等你。”

Charles立刻明白了她说的是哪里，他走向了那个通往大宅前方空地的那个双重石台阶。他看到Erik穿着一件灰色的运动服，倚靠着栏杆，凝视着远处一个巨大的电视天线盘。“以为你瞪它它就能转过来面向我们？”Charles笑着冲他喊，“很抱歉令你失望了，但我已经试了好几年了，我的朋友。”

Erik轻蔑地挥了下手。“我总有一天会做到的。走，我带你去找蜂窝。”

他们走下楼梯时，Charles好奇地瞥了他一眼。“我记得今天你休息啊，你不必做这些，你知道的。”

Erik露出了令人不解的假笑。“我要是不处理掉，你知道的，那群男生绝对会找到它，互相丢来丢去，或者干点别的什么。”

“啊。”Charles想问Erik这一整天都去哪了，但又明智地咽了回去。Erik在休息日干了什么不关Charles的事。之前就不关他的事，为什么现在就必须是呢？

他们穿过环绕着田野的树丛，那个天线盘近在眼前，看起来前所未有的大。Charles记得他小时候来这里，看着他的父亲做实验、读书的场景。他多希望那时的他足够成熟，能好好品味他跟父亲在一起度过的短暂时光。

Erik走到了他身旁，用胳膊肘推了他一下。“就在这儿。”他说着，指了指树丛中的一片空地。Charles走了过去，越来越怀疑这一切。就像他一直怀疑的，那里没有蜂窝，但有一张铺在草地上的野餐垫，一瓶红酒，还有两盒特百惠装的意大利面。

“Erik。”Charles笑得太开了，以至于他脸颊都疼，“你到底在搞什么鬼？”

“等等，等等。”Erik正从夹克口袋里往外掏一个小小的遥控器，他戳弄着按钮，皱着眉头。他抬起了头，专注地听着什么，于是Charles也去听了。突然，某处传来了轻柔的音乐声，Charles听出了这是贝多芬第七乐章中的一段。

“天哪，Erik。”他好奇地四处张望，“你是怎么做到的？音乐声从哪来的？”

Erik露出了神秘的鲨鱼笑。“我有我自己的办法。当然，还得有Sean的便携喇叭的帮助。”

“啊，露馅了吧。”Charles环住Erik的脖子，把他拉下来接吻。这个吻柔软缓慢，夹杂着一点啃咬。当他分开二人时，Erik脸上紧张的表情让Charles觉得，即使就那么一刻，他觉得Erik愿意永远留在自己的身边。

“谢谢你做的这些，我的朋友。我希望你没花整个休息日来忙活。”Charles用手比划了一下野餐、红酒，还有树丛中的喇叭放出的音乐，而Erik只是耸了耸肩。

“我想这么做。”他说着，而那就是了。他在垫子上倚着树干坐下，然后示意Charles也坐下，“如果面条难以下咽的话我很抱歉，我自己做的。我没那么多魅力说服Rodriguez太太在休息日做饭。”

Charles挑了挑一边的眉毛。“哦？我听权威人士说你和她是最好的朋友呢。”

Erik哼了一声。“你老听那帮混小子们扯淡。”他起开了红酒，这时Charles发现那是一个不便宜的品牌，并且不是从他继父的酒窖里拿的。Erik自己买了酒、自己做了面条这一事实实在感人肺腑。他们边吃边谈天说地，从奥巴马撤兵阿富汗谈到Raven在Hank一无所知的情况下还能撑多久。

“确实很惊人。”Charles有一阵子没动叉子了，但他还在四处挥舞着它，“有一天，我看见她走进了实验室，然后就坐在了Hank的大腿上。而他还是不明白！那可怜的小伙子看起来很迷惑，然后提出她应该拽过来一个凳子。”

Erik笑到脸都红了。“可怜的Raven！她怎么说的？”

“她什么都没说，她就是从他的腿上下来了，瞪着他，好像他当着她的面掐死了一箱子的小猫崽一样。”Charles叹息着摇了摇头，“我怀疑她还能投怀送抱多久。”

Erik呷着酒，他的双眼在夕阳的余晖下闪烁着。“投怀送抱这事听起来好像是家族特质。”他干巴巴地说道，而Charles脸红了，“别误会,Charles，我受宠若惊。”

“我得辩解一下，我以为你不懂英语。”

“我也要辩解一下，我以为你跟Moira在一起。”Erik伸出了手，上下摩挲着Charles的胳膊，“直到那天晚上你邀请我爬上你的床时我才敢确定。”

Charles十分确定自己脸红了，但转身跑开毫无意义，因为Erik已经迅速贴近，俯下身来与他接了一个吻，然后变成了两个，然后三个，当Erik离开时，Charles追逐着他红肿的唇，捧住了他的脸，往Erik的嘴里尽可能深地推送自己的舌头，而Erik乐此不疲。

他们停止后，Erik的头发凌乱，轻微地喘息着。“你知道你让我跟你上床之前我做了什么吗？”

“什么？”Charles分开双腿跨坐在Erik的身体上，在他的运动衫下滑进一只手，用大拇指摩挲着Erik挺立的乳头，“告诉我。”

“我去冲了个澡。”Erik说着，在Charles摩挲左边乳头的时候狠狠吸了一口气，“我一直，想着你。”现在他的目光落在了Charles唇上，“想着你色情的红唇，你的双手，上帝，Charles——”

Charles感觉到Erik的欲望正在他身下逐渐变硬，他的手往下游移，直奔Erik的腰带。“还有呢？”他低声问道，嗓音粗糙沙哑。

“想着你，躺在你那张有四根帷柱的床上。”Erik往前倾身，抓住了Charles分开的双唇，狠命地亲吻，然后继续说道，“按下你的屁股，分开你的双腿，听着你恳求我操你——”

“上帝啊，没错，”Charles抵着他的唇呻吟着，“我们还没那么做过。”他的沮丧之情一定溢于言表，因为Erik看起来完全被逗笑了。

“别担心那个，我今天去买东西了。”Erik的吻落在了Charles的嘴角，而他情不自禁地扭过了头去追逐Erik的双唇。“不过我觉得先请你喝酒吃饭会很有意思。”

“而且你非常成功。”Charles把他俩的额头抵在了一起，他思索着自己脑中的祷文能不能直接传送到Erik的脑中，他想着，我们进展太快了，我们进展太快了，这只是一段迷恋而已，不是你想象那样的。他认为他的思想就像一束束平行光，明亮直接，而且永无尽头，可如今Erik踩在了这些光线上，越过了Charles的防线，而且Charles为这种坠落的感觉欣喜若狂。

“你还好吗？”Erik看起来好奇却满怀关心，“我们不是非得，要是你——”

“没事。”Charles说着。他心底乐观的那一面都知道这是不会有好结果的，但他还是想尽可能地享受这份感情，“只是——只是有点冷，我们去你房间吧。”

“好的。”Erik看起来不太受用，可他还是在他的额头上印下一个吻，然后，当他把自己那双粗糙的大手按在Charles的胸膛，就在他砰砰乱跳的心脏之上时，只那么一会，Charles允许自己相信，这样就足够了。


	3. Chapter 3

十八．

　　从他们野餐的地方回到大宅这一路，花的时间比必要的要长，因为Charles和Erik老是停下来接吻。没走几步，Erik就会把Charles推到离自己最近的树干上猛亲，之后继续走，然后Charles把手滑进Erik运动衫的帽子里，把他拉下来，再一次因Erik探索他的舌头而迷醉。说实话，Charles之前从未这么吻过一个男人，承认他有多想要Erik，几乎是很难为情的。还好，从Erik喉中发出的心满意足的声音听来，他不怎么在意。  
　　  
　　他们终于到了屋里，Charles先偷偷上楼溜进房间，而Erik得把野餐篮放到厨房去。当他刚脱下羊毛衫，正在解袖口上的扣子时，传来了一阵急促的敲门声，然后Erik慌慌张张地冲了进来。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”Charles变问边脱衬衫，十分满意Erik盯着他手的样子。  
　　  
　　“在楼下撞到了几个孩子。我担心了一小会，但我成功脱身了。”Erik掏了掏衣兜，拽出了一个润滑剂和一个小方盒，在他别有用心地把它们放到床上时，他的双目一直追随着Charles。  
　　  
　　“你买来了。”Charles很惊奇地发现自己的声音听起来毫无波澜，想到他们俩接下来要做的事，他的腿都开始发抖了，“谢谢你省去了我的麻烦，我的朋友。”  
　　  
　　Erik正慢慢向他走近，他的步子迈得平稳从容，别有意味。Charles不禁联想到了一只接近猎物的黑豹。他的视线无法从Erik身上移开，他的喉咙干燥，心跳加速。他从未如此想要过任何人。  
　　  
　　这个吻缓慢悠长，暗示着即将到来的漫漫长夜。Erik专注地亲吻着，拒绝被任何事物干扰。他的舌溜进了Charles的口中，好像之前就知道它就是要去那里。Charles却在用另一种方式，他正被一些他苦苦追寻的新鲜感觉指引，让自己的舌在Erik的齿缘游走，想着，为什么感觉他的牙比我的多多了，感受着Erik粗糙的手掌按抚着他的脖子，想着，为什么这感觉那么有占有欲，而且那么棒。  
　　  
　　他们分开时，Erik瞳孔扩张，呼吸沉重，他的气息温暖了Charles的嘴巴。“你以前这么做过吗？”他呢喃着，沿着Charles颈部的弧线吻了下去。  
　　  
　　Charles以前在牛津时可干过不少事，那些事即使他跟Raven说，Raven也以为他在夸大其词，但已经有好长时间他没被别人进入过了。“很久以前。”Erik的嘴唇游移到他的锁骨处时，他的眼睛一下子闭紧了，“你呢？”  
　　  
　　Erik微笑着捧起了他的头，然后继续吻Charles。“我知道的够多了。没准你想让我决定……体位？”  
　　  
　　Charles真的不忍心把手从Erik的运动衫下抽出来，他放任它们游走于Erik那雕塑般的胸膛，和性感的手臂，在那体力劳动换来的精实肌肉上画着线。“也许你能给我洗洗脑。”Charles低语着，吻着Erik有胡茬的下巴。  
　　  
　　Charles抬起一条腿，用膝盖缓慢摩擦着Erik迅速顶起的裤裆。“哦。”Erik惊讶地发出了声。Charles偷偷看了一眼，马上就被那棉布下巨大的硬挺迷住了，突然，他迫不及待地想让那粗壮的东西进入他，弄坏他。“如果你不想让我现在就射出来的话，Charles，你最好别这么干了。”  
　　  
　　“对不起。”Charles说着，尽管他一点也不觉得抱歉，“你都这么说了。”  
　　  
　　Erik清了清嗓子。“是啊。有几种姿势。对你来说最容易的，当然是你脸朝下趴在床上，然后我在你屁股下垫个枕头——”  
　　  
　　“或者你在床边上把我折过来，使劲地干我？”Charles看到Erik像是被泰瑟枪击中一般的表情，邪恶地笑了，“看来你喜欢那种。我们现在就试试看吧。”  
　　  
　　Charles走到了床的右侧，弯下了身，胳膊肘压进了床垫里，冲着被噎住一般的Erik拱了拱屁股。Charles感受着Erik的大手在他拱起的后背上游移，而Erik发出了一声赞叹。  
　　  
　　“太他妈好看了。”Erik倾身向前，把自己整个覆在了Charles的后背上。尽管他俩都多少穿着点衣服，这次可是Charles有生以来最性致高涨的一次。他闭上了眼睛，细细品味着Erik包裹着他的更高更大的躯体。他感觉到了Erik在戳他的屁股。  
　　  
　　“它肯定不错。”Erik继续着，声音有点嘶哑。他的胯摩擦着Charles的，Charles承受着他的撞击时，床垫都弹了起来。“我要用手指打开你，分开你的双腿——”像是要证明什么似的，Erik用膝盖顶开了Charles的双腿，把他分得更开，“——然后慢慢地操你，拽着你的头发，找到你体内的那一点，一遍一遍地撞它。”  
　　  
　　“Erik。”Charles已经开始粗喘了，他在那该死的床垫上摩挲着自己的阴茎，但他想要更多，“还有别的选择吗？”  
　　  
　　Erik站了起来，他突然后悔这么说了，因为失去了Erik的体温，他感觉一阵冷风。然而,Charles还是有点自鸣得意，看看Erik，他呼吸急促，头发没有了定型水凌乱不堪。“另一个选择。”Erik深吸一口气，“是你骑着我。有点复杂，但如果做对了，你就掌握节奏。”  
　　  
　　掌握。这个词马上在Charles的体内激起了渴望，他无言地把Erik推回了床上，看着Erik在床垫上弹了一下。Charles飞快地爬到他身上，两人交换了一个绝望疯狂的吻，然后Charles退开了，跨坐在Erik的身上。Erik现在如此硬，Charles都能感觉到那家伙的顶端抵着自己的臀缝，即使他们之间隔着两个人的裤子布料。“哦，我知道怎么做了。”Charles气息不稳地说道，然后毫无预兆地狠狠挤压了一下Erik持续的坚挺，逼迫这个可怜的家伙爆发出了一声响亮的低吼。他的手好像到处都有，一只隔着裤子摩擦着Charles的勃起，另一只够着Charles的手，把他们的手指牢牢绞合在一起。这个出乎意料的温柔举动让Charles不禁闭上了眼睛，在Erik娴熟的手指摩挲他的阴茎时集中精神，“上帝啊，Erik——”  
　　  
　　“Liebling,”Erik从牙缝中挤出一个词，胯往上挺动着，要是Charles再轻一点，他没准就被顶得滚下床了，然后他们也许会大笑着来一发。Charles弯下腰再一次吻住了Erik，他的嘴唇罕见的柔软，他觉得事情就该这样，他们俩都开开心心的，对彼此完全满意，想要彼此，到了神经错乱的程度。  
　　  
　　“那个词什么意思？”Charles边问边从Erik的身上爬下来，还得把持住，省得这一切结束得太早。他褪下自己的衬衫，然后开始脱裤子和袜子，“刚才你说的那个词，我以前也听过你那么叫我。”  
　　  
　　Erik只是冲着他傻笑着，看起来活像一个穿着运动衫的花花公子阿多尼斯，正伸展着四肢躺在Charles的床上。“第三种姿势，”他转而说道，很令Charles失望，“是我们各自躺在一边，过来。”他拍了拍自己旁边，然后脱掉了运动衫，把它丢到了房间某个角落，然后又扯掉了内裤，用一只胳膊肘把自己撑了起来，另一只手慵懒地抚摸着自己，“来这。”  
　　  
　　Erik专属的低沉声线诱使Charles走了过去，他就像一只海妖。Charles顺从地躺在了Erik的前面，现在他俩都光溜溜的了。Erik在他的颈部按下一个个潮湿温暖的吻，Charles在这种体验下迷失了，他能感受到Erik的龟头在自己的大腿和屁股上留下的前液。Erik的手指划过他的脸颊，直奔Charles的身下，摩挲着他的小孔，令Charles无助地呻吟了起来。“操，Erik，操你的——”  
　　  
　　“坚持住。”Erik说道，在他身后摩挲着什么，然后，一管润滑剂就被咔地打开了，于是，Charles突然察觉到Erik冰凉滑腻的手指正按压着他。Charles尽力放松，抬起一只膝盖，好给Erik腾出地方，当Erik的龟头顶着自己的囊袋时泻出一阵轻喘，这让两人都呻吟了出来。  
　　  
　　“Charles,Liebling，mein Schatz。”Erik的声音嘶哑，比平时低了八度。他的手指滑进了Charles的体内。Charles一把攥紧了床单，努力适应这种感觉。他耐心地等待着，放任Erik在自己的体内探索，又等了一会，Erik倒了更多的润滑剂，曲起了手指，引得Charles像触电一般，全身猛地一颤。他满意地咕哝一声，然后Erik又一次曲起了手指，这次Charles放声啜泣，恳求着Erik马上把他的老二塞进来，马上，马上。  
　　  
　　“等等。”Erik说道，Charles都没意识到自己已经放声祈求了，“最后一种姿势，那是我的最爱，因为我能看到你——”  
　　  
　　“是的。”Charles说道，因为他已经知道那是什么姿势了，Erik滚到了他的身上，他的身躯沉重，布满汗水，嘴唇追逐着Charles的，他们像两个疯子一样吻着彼此，舌头戳刺着攻城略地，Charles不说一句话，决心守住自己的最后一丝尊严。Erik退开了，然后传来一声铝箔撕裂的声音，Charles帮着他套上了安全套，偷偷瞄了一眼Erik的老二。然后Erik喘息着制止了他，他的脑袋跌回了枕头里，他的双手拉扯着Erik汗津的后背，指引着他进入自己。  
　　  
　　当Erik滑进柱身时，他们都颤抖着呻吟了起来，Erik努力想控制住自己，而Charles正逼着自己习惯Erik的阴茎插在自己体内的重量，但Erik愿意等待，一直愿意等待，Charles望进那双波澜壮阔的绿色双眸，知道自己挺不住了，于是他拉着Erik与他接吻，然后又一个吻，再一个，然后Erik开始动了。他大的不可思议，Charles只好紧紧抓着他宽阔的肩膀，目光锁定在那几个文身上，他想舔掉上面的汗珠，或者更好的话，舔掉那些纹身，让Erik变成自己的。  
　　  
　　然后Erik变换了戳刺的角度，突然，Charles开始放声大叫，抓着身下的床单，他的阴茎在两人的肚子中间跳动。Erik用自己的身躯把他牢牢固定住，这样Charles就不会跑开，好像他最初想要逃走一样。Erik持久地操着他，他的双眼一直看着Charles，好像他不敢相信他就在这里一样，Charles把手伸了下去，在Erik撞击着自己的时候撸动着自己的阴茎，他的动作失去了节奏，目光失去了焦点。  
　　  
　　Charles大喊着射了出来，他磨平的指甲抓挠着Erik汗湿的后背，精液溅在两人的肚子和胸膛上，然后他彻底松垮了下来。Erik的脸部紧绷，可目光却那么温柔，他以一种不可思议的奇妙声音念着Charles的名字高潮了，露出了牙齿。Charles相信，也许Erik真的会留下。  
　　  
十九．

　　即使那些孩子们已经留意到那两个家伙之间发生了什么，他们也什么都没说。实际上，Charles很肯定，他们只是处于成长中的特殊阶段，专注于各自的小世界，碰见的问题也只是青少年专属的。Alex和Hank开始勉强地表示了对对方的尊重，即使他们不经常表现出来这也挺让Charles高兴的。Raven对Hank开始日益疏远，Charles实在不愿见到他妹妹垂头丧气的样子，可他毕竟不能护着她一辈子，而且他清楚，没有人能永不心碎，他自己也一样。  
　　  
　　Erik已经不在他自己的房间里住了，虽然他在那留了（很少的）几件家当来掩人耳目。Charles总是热烈欢迎Erik，无论是下棋，聊天，还是在莲蓬头下火辣的一发，甚至是一个不会引发任何事情的吻。他俩白天都很忙，但到了晚上，Charles总会心满意足地躺在床上，在Erik两腿之间检查孩子们的作业，而Erik在一边读着卡夫卡，漫不经心地扯着Charles的头发，用德语呢喃着什么。  
　　  
　　在那些与性无关的安宁时光里，Charles不停地问自己，他到底在他妈干什么。上个月他们在五金店时，Erik已经告诉他了，他不会在一个地方呆太久，他没有租一间公寓，因为那六个月的租期对他来说太久了。Charles一直在想Erik打算什么时候离开。他越迟开口问，越是忐忑不安，因为大宅已经快要百分百完工了，Erik的工作不久之后也会做完。Charles想给Erik一个留下来的理由，却不想让那听起来像个施舍。Erik一定会走的，Charles对此坚信不移。  
　　  
　　Charles知道他很自私，但他确实认为如果Erik离开了，孩子们会受到影响。Angel和Sean逢事会去征询Erik的意见，说到Alex，Charles很怀疑他是把Erik当成英雄顶礼膜拜。Charles并不介意，因为他自己跟Hank和Darwin更亲近，那两个孩子可不是那种爱跟Erik打交道的人。尽管Charles迫不及待地想让别的孩子跟他一样认同Erik，他还是缺少能证明Erik背景的东西。  
　　  
　　“Alex和Sean吵架了，你知道吧，”有一天，当他俩精疲力尽，汗津津地躺在一起，快要睡着了的时候，Erik开口说道，“把孩子们的状态全都影响了。你能看出来，Darwin正极力不表明立场，而Hank就是一头扎进了实验室里。”  
　　  
　　“Raven呢？”Charles问，憋住了一个哈欠，好奇着Erik是怎么知道的。  
　　  
　　“努力劝架，我猜的，但Alex总吼她，Sean总无视她，她也快放弃了。”Erik把鼻子埋在Charles的发间，蹭了两下，“不能怪她。小屁孩，一群小屁孩。”  
　　  
　　不久之后，Erik就睡着了，但Charles却清醒得很。他在想Alex和Sean的事，思考着怎么做才能接近他们两人，让他们把话说明白，但换个角度，即使情况有点糟糕，他还是在心中暗喜——Erik比Charles曾经以为的更关心孩子们——这让Charles那天晚上睡得更熟了。


	4. 间奏:Hank,Alex and Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 插叙：Hank,Alex和Sean视角

十八．

从他们野餐的地方回到大宅这一路，花的时间比必要的要长，因为Charles和Erik老是停下来接吻。没走几步，Erik就会把Charles推到离自己最近的树干上猛亲，之后继续走，然后Charles把手滑进Erik运动衫的帽子里，把他拉下来，再一次因Erik探索他的舌头而迷醉。说实话，Charles之前从未这么吻过一个男人，承认他有多想要Erik，几乎是很难为情的。还好，从Erik喉中发出的心满意足的声音听来，他不怎么在意。

他们终于到了屋里，Charles先偷偷上楼溜进房间，而Erik得把野餐篮放到厨房去。当他刚脱下羊毛衫，正在解袖口上的扣子时，传来了一阵急促的敲门声，然后Erik慌慌张张地冲了进来。

“怎么了？”Charles变问边脱衬衫，十分满意Erik盯着他手的样子。

“在楼下撞到了几个孩子。我担心了一小会，但我成功脱身了。”Erik掏了掏衣兜，拽出了一个润滑剂和一个小方盒，在他别有用心地把它们放到床上时，他的双目一直追随着Charles。

“你买来了。”Charles很惊奇地发现自己的声音听起来毫无波澜，想到他们俩接下来要做的事，他的腿都开始发抖了，“谢谢你省去了我的麻烦，我的朋友。”

Erik正慢慢向他走近，他的步子迈得平稳从容，别有意味。Charles不禁联想到了一只接近猎物的黑豹。他的视线无法从Erik身上移开，他的喉咙干燥，心跳加速。他从未如此想要过任何人。

这个吻缓慢悠长，暗示着即将到来的漫漫长夜。Erik专注地亲吻着，拒绝被任何事物干扰。他的舌溜进了Charles的口中，好像之前就知道它就是要去那里。Charles却在用另一种方式，他正被一些他苦苦追寻的新鲜感觉指引，让自己的舌在Erik的齿缘游走，想着，为什么感觉他的牙比我的多多了，感受着Erik粗糙的手掌按抚着他的脖子，想着，为什么这感觉那么有占有欲，而且那么棒。

他们分开时，Erik瞳孔扩张，呼吸沉重，他的气息温暖了Charles的嘴巴。“你以前这么做过吗？”他呢喃着，沿着Charles颈部的弧线吻了下去。

Charles以前在牛津时可干过不少事，那些事即使他跟Raven说，Raven也以为他在夸大其词，但已经有好长时间他没被别人进入过了。“很久以前。”Erik的嘴唇游移到他的锁骨处时，他的眼睛一下子闭紧了，“你呢？”

Erik微笑着捧起了他的头，然后继续吻Charles。“我知道的够多了。没准你想让我决定……体位？”

Charles真的不忍心把手从Erik的运动衫下抽出来，他放任它们游走于Erik那雕塑般的胸膛，和性感的手臂，在那体力劳动换来的精实肌肉上画着线。“也许你能给我洗洗脑。”Charles低语着，吻着Erik有胡茬的下巴。

Charles抬起一条腿，用膝盖缓慢摩擦着Erik迅速顶起的裤裆。“哦。”Erik惊讶地发出了声。Charles偷偷看了一眼，马上就被那棉布下巨大的硬挺迷住了，突然，他迫不及待地想让那粗壮的东西进入他，弄坏他。“如果你不想让我现在就射出来的话，Charles，你最好别这么干了。”

“对不起。”Charles说着，尽管他一点也不觉得抱歉，“你都这么说了。”

Erik清了清嗓子。“是啊。有几种姿势。对你来说最容易的，当然是你脸朝下趴在床上，然后我在你屁股下垫个枕头——”

“或者你在床边上把我折过来，使劲地干我？”Charles看到Erik像是被泰瑟枪击中一般的表情，邪恶地笑了，“看来你喜欢那种。我们现在就试试看吧。”

Charles走到了床的右侧，弯下了身，胳膊肘压进了床垫里，冲着被噎住一般的Erik拱了拱屁股。Charles感受着Erik的大手在他拱起的后背上游移，而Erik发出了一声赞叹。

“太他妈好看了。”Erik倾身向前，把自己整个覆在了Charles的后背上。尽管他俩都多少穿着点衣服，这次可是Charles有生以来最性致高涨的一次。他闭上了眼睛，细细品味着Erik包裹着他的更高更大的躯体。他感觉到了Erik在戳他的屁股。

“它肯定不错。”Erik继续着，声音有点嘶哑。他的胯摩擦着Charles的，Charles承受着他的撞击时，床垫都弹了起来。“我要用手指打开你，分开你的双腿——”像是要证明什么似的，Erik用膝盖顶开了Charles的双腿，把他分得更开，“——然后慢慢地操你，拽着你的头发，找到你体内的那一点，一遍一遍地撞它。”

“Erik。”Charles已经开始粗喘了，他在那该死的床垫上摩挲着自己的阴茎，但他想要更多，“还有别的选择吗？”

Erik站了起来，他突然后悔这么说了，因为失去了Erik的体温，他感觉一阵冷风。然而,Charles还是有点自鸣得意，看看Erik，他呼吸急促，头发没有了定型水凌乱不堪。“另一个选择。”Erik深吸一口气，“是你骑着我。有点复杂，但如果做对了，你就掌握节奏。”

掌握。这个词马上在Charles的体内激起了渴望，他无言地把Erik推回了床上，看着Erik在床垫上弹了一下。Charles飞快地爬到他身上，两人交换了一个绝望疯狂的吻，然后Charles退开了，跨坐在Erik的身上。Erik现在如此硬，Charles都能感觉到那家伙的顶端抵着自己的臀缝，即使他们之间隔着两个人的裤子布料。“哦，我知道怎么做了。”Charles气息不稳地说道，然后毫无预兆地狠狠挤压了一下Erik持续的坚挺，逼迫这个可怜的家伙爆发出了一声响亮的低吼。他的手好像到处都有，一只隔着裤子摩擦着Charles的勃起，另一只够着Charles的手，把他们的手指牢牢绞合在一起。这个出乎意料的温柔举动让Charles不禁闭上了眼睛，在Erik娴熟的手指摩挲他的阴茎时集中精神，“上帝啊，Erik——”

“Liebling,”Erik从牙缝中挤出一个词，胯往上挺动着，要是Charles再轻一点，他没准就被顶得滚下床了，然后他们也许会大笑着来一发。Charles弯下腰再一次吻住了Erik，他的嘴唇罕见的柔软，他觉得事情就该这样，他们俩都开开心心的，对彼此完全满意，想要彼此，到了神经错乱的程度。

“那个词什么意思？”Charles边问边从Erik的身上爬下来，还得把持住，省得这一切结束得太早。他褪下自己的衬衫，然后开始脱裤子和袜子，“刚才你说的那个词，我以前也听过你那么叫我。”

Erik只是冲着他傻笑着，看起来活像一个穿着运动衫的花花公子阿多尼斯，正伸展着四肢躺在Charles的床上。“第三种姿势，”他转而说道，很令Charles失望，“是我们各自躺在一边，过来。”他拍了拍自己旁边，然后脱掉了运动衫，把它丢到了房间某个角落，然后又扯掉了内裤，用一只胳膊肘把自己撑了起来，另一只手慵懒地抚摸着自己，“来这。”

Erik专属的低沉声线诱使Charles走了过去，他就像一只海妖。Charles顺从地躺在了Erik的前面，现在他俩都光溜溜的了。Erik在他的颈部按下一个个潮湿温暖的吻，Charles在这种体验下迷失了，他能感受到Erik的龟头在自己的大腿和屁股上留下的前液。Erik的手指划过他的脸颊，直奔Charles的身下，摩挲着他的小孔，令Charles无助地呻吟了起来。“操，Erik，操你的——”

“坚持住。”Erik说道，在他身后摩挲着什么，然后，一管润滑剂就被咔地打开了，于是，Charles突然察觉到Erik冰凉滑腻的手指正按压着他。Charles尽力放松，抬起一只膝盖，好给Erik腾出地方，当Erik的龟头顶着自己的囊袋时泻出一阵轻喘，这让两人都呻吟了出来。

“Charles,Liebling，mein Schatz。”Erik的声音嘶哑，比平时低了八度。他的手指滑进了Charles的体内。Charles一把攥紧了床单，努力适应这种感觉。他耐心地等待着，放任Erik在自己的体内探索，又等了一会，Erik倒了更多的润滑剂，曲起了手指，引得Charles像触电一般，全身猛地一颤。他满意地咕哝一声，然后Erik又一次曲起了手指，这次Charles放声啜泣，恳求着Erik马上把他的老二塞进来，马上，马上。

“等等。”Erik说道，Charles都没意识到自己已经放声祈求了，“最后一种姿势，那是我的最爱，因为我能看到你——”

“是的。”Charles说道，因为他已经知道那是什么姿势了，Erik滚到了他的身上，他的身躯沉重，布满汗水，嘴唇追逐着Charles的，他们像两个疯子一样吻着彼此，舌头戳刺着攻城略地，Charles不说一句话，决心守住自己的最后一丝尊严。Erik退开了，然后传来一声铝箔撕裂的声音，Charles帮着他套上了安全套，偷偷瞄了一眼Erik的老二。然后Erik喘息着制止了他，他的脑袋跌回了枕头里，他的双手拉扯着Erik汗津的后背，指引着他进入自己。

当Erik滑进柱身时，他们都颤抖着呻吟了起来，Erik努力想控制住自己，而Charles正逼着自己习惯Erik的阴茎插在自己体内的重量，但Erik愿意等待，一直愿意等待，Charles望进那双波澜壮阔的绿色双眸，知道自己挺不住了，于是他拉着Erik与他接吻，然后又一个吻，再一个，然后Erik开始动了。他大的不可思议，Charles只好紧紧抓着他宽阔的肩膀，目光锁定在那几个文身上，他想舔掉上面的汗珠，或者更好的话，舔掉那些纹身，让Erik变成自己的。

然后Erik变换了戳刺的角度，突然，Charles开始放声大叫，抓着身下的床单，他的阴茎在两人的肚子中间跳动。Erik用自己的身躯把他牢牢固定住，这样Charles就不会跑开，好像他最初想要逃走一样。Erik持久地操着他，他的双眼一直看着Charles，好像他不敢相信他就在这里一样，Charles把手伸了下去，在Erik撞击着自己的时候撸动着自己的阴茎，他的动作失去了节奏，目光失去了焦点。

Charles大喊着射了出来，他磨平的指甲抓挠着Erik汗湿的后背，精液溅在两人的肚子和胸膛上，然后他彻底松垮了下来。Erik的脸部紧绷，可目光却那么温柔，他以一种不可思议的奇妙声音念着Charles的名字高潮了，露出了牙齿。Charles相信，也许Erik真的会留下。

十九．

即使那些孩子们已经留意到那两个家伙之间发生了什么，他们也什么都没说。实际上，Charles很肯定，他们只是处于成长中的特殊阶段，专注于各自的小世界，碰见的问题也只是青少年专属的。Alex和Hank开始勉强地表示了对对方的尊重，即使他们不经常表现出来这也挺让Charles高兴的。Raven对Hank开始日益疏远，Charles实在不愿见到他妹妹垂头丧气的样子，可他毕竟不能护着她一辈子，而且他清楚，没有人能永不心碎，他自己也一样。

Erik已经不在他自己的房间里住了，虽然他在那留了（很少的）几件家当来掩人耳目。Charles总是热烈欢迎Erik，无论是下棋，聊天，还是在莲蓬头下火辣的一发，甚至是一个不会引发任何事情的吻。他俩白天都很忙，但到了晚上，Charles总会心满意足地躺在床上，在Erik两腿之间检查孩子们的作业，而Erik在一边读着卡夫卡，漫不经心地扯着Charles的头发，用德语呢喃着什么。

在那些与性无关的安宁时光里，Charles不停地问自己，他到底在他妈干什么。上个月他们在五金店时，Erik已经告诉他了，他不会在一个地方呆太久，他没有租一间公寓，因为那六个月的租期对他来说太久了。Charles一直在想Erik打算什么时候离开。他越迟开口问，越是忐忑不安，因为大宅已经快要百分百完工了，Erik的工作不久之后也会做完。Charles想给Erik一个留下来的理由，却不想让那听起来像个施舍。Erik一定会走的，Charles对此坚信不移。

Charles知道他很自私，但他确实认为如果Erik离开了，孩子们会受到影响。Angel和Sean逢事会去征询Erik的意见，说到Alex，Charles很怀疑他是把Erik当成英雄顶礼膜拜。Charles并不介意，因为他自己跟Hank和Darwin更亲近，那两个孩子可不是那种爱跟Erik打交道的人。尽管Charles迫不及待地想让别的孩子跟他一样认同Erik，他还是缺少能证明Erik背景的东西。

“Alex和Sean吵架了，你知道吧，”有一天，当他俩精疲力尽，汗津津地躺在一起，快要睡着了的时候，Erik开口说道，“把孩子们的状态全都影响了。你能看出来，Darwin正极力不表明立场，而Hank就是一头扎进了实验室里。”

“Raven呢？”Charles问，憋住了一个哈欠，好奇着Erik是怎么知道的。

“努力劝架，我猜的，但Alex总吼她，Sean总无视她，她也快放弃了。”Erik把鼻子埋在Charles的发间，蹭了两下，“不能怪她。小屁孩，一群小屁孩。”

不久之后，Erik就睡着了，但Charles却清醒得很。他在想Alex和Sean的事，思考着怎么做才能接近他们两人，让他们把话说明白，但换个角度，即使情况有点糟糕，他还是在心中暗喜——Erik比Charles曾经以为的更关心孩子们——这让Charles那天晚上睡得更熟了。


	5. Chapter 5

**二十.**

 

收到邮件后，Charles快速地扫了一眼，想找找社会服务部的好消息。之前他拜托Moira办了件事，但目前为止还没有回音。整个系统因为太多的官话和文书已经陷入困境，而且他们仍然可笑地人手不足，因此查询某人的信息花了这么长时间，也不足为奇。不过，Charles仍会充满期望地等待。他只是祈祷着Alex能像他一样有耐心，这就是Charles到现在为止还没告诉他的原因。

 

除了常规的账单以外没有他的邮件，不过有一封Raven的，是她纽约的朋友寄过来的，还有一些可爱的手绘明信片，是Sean的小妹妹寄来的。Charles看到Sean被画成了某种橙色的大鱼，实在忍俊不禁。把它们放到一旁，还有一个厚厚的马尼拉纸质信封，写着给“E.Lehnsherr”。收件地址是那个五金店，Charles怀疑Otto一定是亲自过来把它送到这的。

 

有那么一会，Charles非常想满足自己的好奇心。发件地址是费城的一家钢铁厂。Charles越来越好奇了。窥探Erik的隐私让Charles觉得很不好，于是他上楼去了Erik的房间，把信件放在了他的梳妆台上。

 

“有你的邮件。”当Erik汗津津地大步跨到餐桌边时Charles开口说道，Erik花了一整天的时间在东侧耳房忙活，而Charles正竭力克制自己不要当着孩子们的面跟他眉目传情，“看上去很重要，我把它放到你屋里了。”

 

Erik点了点头，不知为何，他的视线总在Charles胳膊上流连。Charles这才想起来他先前把他蓝衬衫的袖子撸上去了。也许Erik就是喜欢他脸上的表情。“谢谢。”Erik说道，他“t”的发音总是特别重，毕竟说了一辈子的danke’s①。Charles得克制住自己不去看Erik用毛巾擦掉脸上的汗时的样子。

 

“原谅我，Charles。”Erik毫无必要地讲起了礼貌，他的嘴唇轻扬，露出一个假笑，然后紧贴着Charles坐在了桌旁。当Erik的胸膛故意擦过他的时，Charles差点就不能维持正直脸了。他的汗味清新尖锐，而且非常，非常有男人味。这味道让他欲火焚身，让他只想把Erik推倒在餐桌上，马上办了他，但他怕给孩子们留下心理阴影，那还得交上几年的疗养费。

 

Erik直到晚些时候才去看了那封信。当时他们正静坐在Charles的房间里，沉浸在一场难熬的棋局中。好吧，至少对Charles来说很难熬。因为该死的Erik一直在用他那该死的长手指摩挲着吃掉的Charles的棋子，好像它们是乳尖一样。而Charles就因为这些动作，已经难以专心思考，甚至正常呼吸了。当Erik露出一个狡诈了然的笑容时，Charles开始在大笑出来和直接把Erik推倒在那把椅子中徘徊不定。

 

那盘棋Erik毫无疑问地赢了，当然了，用了那么有效的阴招。Charles下完后去刷牙时，听到了Erik走出房间的声音，然后又进来，关上了门。然后是拆信封的声音，再然后，当他穿好睡衣走出来时，他看见Erik正在床边读着信，眼睛飞快地扫过那些小字。

 

“需要我回避一下吗？”Charles问道，但当Erik给了他一个看疯子一般的眼神之后，他马上后悔了。

 

“为什么？”Erik扬了扬一边的眉毛，“你想赶我走吗？”

 

“不。”Charles回答得有点太快了，“不，只是，你在读你的信啊。”

 

现在另一边眉毛也加入了它的兄弟。“所以呢？”Erik低头看了看信纸，然后把他交给了Charles，“实际上，跟你也有点关系，所以你可以看看。”

 

Charles挨着他坐在了床上，小心翼翼地接过Erik递过的一摞信纸，“这跟我有什么关系？”他问，但Erik只是比划着让他读下去。没过多久，Charles就明白这是一份合同，对方愿意付给Erik一份非常好的薪水，比Charles给的多得多。

 

读完后，他把它还了回去，觉得喉咙被堵住了。“所以，你当时说六个月的租期太长了，就是这意思。”他小声地说道。他没必要抬头看就知道Erik点了点头。

 

“我在五金店遇见你之前就接了这份工作了。”Erik说着，一根手指扫过那些小字。太过分了，居然有人能拥有如此罪孽深重的修长灵巧手指，而Charles通过最近的经验——还有他屁股上、肩膀上的那些印记——得知了那几根手指的能力。但Charles现在有点抑郁，尽管Erik近在咫尺，他也无法像平常一样神游，去想象那些手指通常的方向。

 

Erik正看着他，双目尖锐而专注，“你怎么想的，Charles？”

 

“他们想让你什么时候去？”Charles的声音如此平静正常，他自己都吃了一惊。

 

“下个月。我得签了这些，然后传真给他们。”Erik又看向了合同，他的嘴角上扬了一下，“大宅的复修到那时应该完成了。”

 

Charles甚至都不知道该说什么。他想攥着Erik的手，沿着他的胳膊，抚摸那些刺青，想象着自己正伴随着Erik温暖皮肤下的血液，一直流回Erik的心。他想恳求他，留下，留下陪我，留下陪着孩子们，我们需要你。但如果Erik想离开，他不会让他为丢掉一个完美的工作而陷入悔恨，就因为Charles能自私那么一回。

 

而他只是说：“我得喝一杯。”他起身走向房门时，Erik没有拦他。即使他关上门走进书房，他也能感觉到Erik强烈的目光透过房门注视着他，想用那种无形的磁力把他拖回房。自从Erik来到大宅里，Charles头一次奇迹般地成功抵制住了那种引力。接下来的几个小时中，他就一直把自己浸没在他继父的藏酒里了。

 

***

 

Charles一直喝到了凌晨两点左右，才趔趄着回到了自己的房间。Erik已经不在自己的床上了，但Charles看到一丝灯光从他的房门漏了出来。他扬起手想要敲门，但那又会引发一系列的恳求，而恳求是不会有好结果的。他把额头抵在那扇实木门上，仿佛祈愿着Erik能透过重重障碍听到他的思想。

 

几分钟后，Charles感觉自己很愚蠢，又蹒跚着回到了床上。

 

***

 

第二天的早饭沉闷无声，孩子们摸不着头脑，也闷不做声。Erik以从未有过的速度吃完了早餐，马上离开了餐桌，口里说着什么，好像是要把空了的水池蓄满水。那从前都是一个玩笑，地里那个没用的大洞曾经是个豪华的游泳池，Charles和Raven在孩童时期在那里度过了数不清的欢乐时光，互相泼泼水，打打水枪，而孩子们对于它终于可以恢复原样激动不已。

 

Charles一整天都没看到Erik，在晚餐时也没见到Raven，要不是他看到Alex从Rodriguez太太那里取了三明治，并被明令告知要把三明治送到Erik那，而不是自己吃掉，Charles都会担心起Erik了。Charles看到盘子里有四个三明治，所以他假定，其中至少有两个能被安全送达。

 

那一晚，Erik并没有像每晚一样来到Charles的房间下棋，更不会做其他的事。

 

***

 

“是不是出什么事了？”第二天吃完午饭，Raven问他。Moira正在跟Angel聊天，她最近真的有了很大的进步，男孩子们正在花园后的院子里练习投篮。Charles怀念那些只有他们二人的时光，什么都可以聊，也可以保持沉默，可现在，他不想跟Raven谈——跟谁都不想谈，真的——关于这件事。“你是生理期到了还是怎么着？”

 

“绝对一派胡言。”他干巴巴地说道，从她露出的笑容看来，她应该也同意，“难道每个去纽约的人都会不知不觉地成为一个才华横溢的喜剧演员吗？”

 

“这可是在那儿生活的前提条件。”Raven擦干了最后的几个盘子，然后用那种她最擅长的“你瞒不过我”的眼神盯着Charles，“别逃避话题了，然后麻烦你告诉我你跟Erik为什么都那么脾气暴躁。Alex和Sean老互相发脾气，已经够糟的了。”

 

“是啊，我本打算问你他俩怎么了。”Charles说道，“我试过旁敲侧击地问过他们，但Sean就是拒绝跟我谈，而Alex看上去就像要痛扁什么东西。”

 

“我也不知道。”Raven看上去很沮丧，“我讨厌吵架。而男人们动不动就跟到了生理期似的。我刚才是说我讨厌吵架了吗？”

 

“你说了。”Charles一把拉近她，在她的脸颊上印上一个吻，“不过我还是爱你。”

 

“傻子。”但Raven的微笑让她的嘲讽变得让人愉快起来，“噢，Charles？”

 

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

 

“不要害怕开口索求什么，如果你想要的话。”

 

“你什么意思？”Charles放下了擦碗布，往上挽了挽袖子。

 

“我们从小就总能得到我们想要的，不用开口要求，”她说着把头发掖到了耳后，这个熟悉的动作总能让Charles放松下来，“也许你只是需要更，我不知道，更直接一些。你懂的，并不是所有人都能读懂你的心。”

 

她走后，Charles一直想着Erik，想着Alex和Sean，想着索取不一定意味着就能得到你想要的。做养父这件事，整个过程都太顺利了，跟Erik之间的一切也是，直到最近。Raven也许不知道的是——或许已经知道了，Charles并不意外——Charles害怕开口索求，恰恰就是因为他总是得到他想要的，这样一来的话，一些有着跟他不同身世的人，例如Erik或者孩子们，会觉得Charles认为自己理所应当地得到一切，别人还得用银盘子双手奉上。这当然不是真的。他的人生并不是一帆风顺的。

 

而现在，Charles想要的十分简单。但是，跟往常一样，最简单的东西总是最难开口。

 

二十一.

 

然而，就在Charles终于拿出男人的样子决定跟Erik谈谈时，他的身体很合时宜地抓住机会生病了。先是打喷嚏。当时他跟Emma正在重温Sean的功课进展，Emma关切地看着他，从她白的发亮的包包里抽出一包克里内克斯纸巾，“你还好吧，Charles？你好像有点不舒服。”

 

“我没事。”他告诉她，接过了纸巾擤了擤鼻子，比划着让她继续。她勉强说了下去，即使Charles非常努力也没听进去，他的头有点晕。更久以后，Emma走了，所有人都坐下吃上了晚餐，Charles还在想他的额头为什么汗津津的，今天很冷啊。“有没有人觉得有点冷？”

 

Raven抬起了头，有些担心，“Charles，你看起来不太好。”

 

Darwin也皱起了眉头，“是啊教授，你看上去面色苍白呢。”

 

“我没事。”他坚持说，在大家开始围过来的时候有些烦躁，他们的眉头都担心的皱起来了，“拜托，大家都坐下——”

 

“我把他抬上去。”Hank说道，弯下腰把Charles的左胳膊挂在了自己的脖子上，Charles刚想抗议，Alex就飞快地举起了他另一只胳膊。取而代之的是一声无比响亮的喷嚏，把孩子们吓得躲得远远的。

 

“快把他扛上楼。”Raven说着，“我去找点非处方药。”

 

很奇怪，Charles先前跟Emma说话的时候还好好的，但他现在头晕眼花，两边Alex和Hank的声音轮流在耳边回响，他甚至能把两个声音弄混了，而且再怎么差劲，他也不至于需要别人的帮助才能走上楼吧。但涌上头顶的热气让他难以忍受，而且他的双手冰凉。他们把他安置在床上的时候他几乎没意识，Raven再度出现时，她的手掌贴在自己冰凉汗湿的额头上，感觉滚烫滚烫的。然后她逼着他吞下一些圆圆的、白白的东西——也许是布洛芬？——然后药片卡在了他喉咙里，又苦涩又难受。

 

“我真的没事。”他又说了一遍，冲着一堆担忧的面孔眨了眨眼，但Raven抚摸他头发的手温暖又抚慰人心，当他慢慢睡过去时，他还迷迷糊糊地想着为什么Raven不给他读读卡夫卡。

 

***

 

当Charles睁开眼时，房屋一片漆黑。他感觉非常，非常的热，但掀开被子后，彻骨的寒冷也一样的无法忍受。谢天谢地，有人在他床边留了一盒纸巾，他飞快地抽出几张，冲着它们打了个打喷嚏。床边也有一杯水，他充满感激地喝了下去，但胃里的感觉很奇怪。他跌跌撞撞地走进了卫生间，把刚喝的水和胆汁都吐了出来。真是煎熬，他边想边爬上了床，擦着自己的嘴。又一次沉入梦乡时，他在想着自己是有多神志不清，因为他仿佛听见了门外Erik的声音，质问着“你们中的谁来告诉我，Charles究竟是他妈的怎么了”……

 

***

 

阳光顺着窗户柔柔地投射下来，可他感觉更冷了。他还有点饿，可双手却抖得攥不住一个水杯。所以他只是拉了拉被子，把自己裹得更严实了些，他知道自己已经精神恍惚了，因为他闻到了哪里飘来的鸡汤味，而且他以为他看到了床脚扣着一本《审判》①。

 

他踹了踹那本假想中的书——肯定是想象出来的——在他再次昏睡过去之前，他最后听到的声音是那本书砸在了地板上。

 

***

 

Charles现在肯定是神志不清了。他挣扎着想睁开眼，但天太亮，他只好阖上双眼。他听见了说话声，差不多都是说“保证他充分地卧床休息”和“他应该再吃几片这个黄色的？”还有Sean的声音，总是那么好辨认，他模糊的声音充满了焦虑：“教授会没事的吧？”然后，某个熟悉的声音说道：“谢谢您能过来，Herr Doktor②.”

 

***

 

当他再次醒来时，又是晚上了，而且还是很冷。Charles感觉到有人的身体正从背后贴着他，还有一条沉重的胳膊搭在他身上。Charles看着那条胳膊，被上面起伏游走的线条弄得很慌张——那些线是在动吗？他把那条胳膊推到了一边，摸索着床头柜上那个一直都在的水杯，然后吞咽下里面那冰凉的液体。

 

“嘿。”空掉的杯子被拿走了，脚步声消失在了卫生间，然后是接水的声音，突然消失的温度让他感觉到了不安。幸亏Charles还有足够的理智，喝下了递给他的一堆药片。然后有人扶着他再次躺下，他又回到了那个温暖安全的怀抱。“你感觉好些了吗？”

 

“嗯。”他往暖和的怀抱里缩了缩，他病得太重，不会因为贪图这一次的关心而尴尬了。脸上挂着一抹微笑，他渐渐地进入了梦乡。

 

***

 

那个药肯定是强效药，因为Charles从未睡过这么久，而且他 _还_ 想继续睡。他不清楚他的精神是不是仍然混乱着，但他很开心地发现，之前闻到的鸡汤的味道是真的，一碗鸡汤现在就放在他的床头柜上。Charles囫囵着喝了下去，这对他来说简直就是玉盘珍馐！而且里面还有意料之外的小面丸。

 

他刚喝了一半，Raven就进来了。“你的胃口又上来了，真好。”她灿烂地笑着，边说边捏了捏他的手，“你三天前什么都吃不下。”

 

Charles的双眼忽地睁大。“我病那么久了？”

 

“是啊，你病得很厉害。但你烧退了之后就好多了。”她把碗从他手里拿走，止住了他的抗议，“你敢起来试试！喝下去。你马上就会好起来的。”

 

Charles眨了眨眼，靠在了床头上。“一切顺利吗？等等，孩子们怎——”

 

“一切都没问题，”Raven安慰着他，“我们控制得很好。”

 

她走了之后Charles才想起来眨眼。“我们？”

 

***

 

那天晚上，Charles感觉有人爬进了他的被窝。通过那骤然起伏的疲惫线条，Charles能感觉到对方已经累得精疲力尽了。尽管他睡得太久，还是有点迷糊，Charles还是努力伸出双臂，把他的暖炉抱进怀里，再也不松开，就算在他自己轻声嗫嚅 _我爱你_ 的时候也没有。有那么一会，对方什么反应都没有。但Charles已经足够清醒，感觉到了一只粗糙的手掌捧住了他的脸颊，被他残存的高温渐渐焐热了。

 

***

 

Charles现在已经康复得能够喝下一整碗汤，而且还要了小面丸，还有面包。并不是Raven和Rodriguez太太要抱怨，只是他仿佛要弥补这五天来漏掉的所有的饭。事实上，胃口回来后，他有点选择困难，不知道该吃哪一样好了。“这个汤太好喝了，R太太，”当两人独自在厨房时，Charles真诚地赞美着她，但她看上去有点困惑，“还有那些面丸子！简直完美。”

 

“不是我做的，Charles先生。”她彬彬有礼地说。

 

Emma同样很礼貌，同时也被他们逗笑了。“孩子们都在做作业，Erik甚至帮Hank学了德语。你一定觉得，经营大宅的同时还要保证孩子们完成我给他们布置的任务，肯定不是件容易的事。但Erik和Raven做得非常好。”

 

***

 

那天晚上，Erik溜进Charles的卧室时，Charles假装已经睡了，他等着Erik爬进来，然后紧紧环住了他的腰。“你为什么偷偷摸摸进来？”他真的很好奇，同时胃里也有点绞痛。他全身心地信任着Erik，为Erik奉献了那么多，但Erik在他身边还是那么谨小慎微。

 

Erik冷着脸，注视着Charles的双眸。“你想让我走吗？”尽管他仍然面无表情，但Charles的拇指按压着他的手腕，Charles能感觉到他加速的脉搏。他的眼窝尽是疲倦的痕迹，至少能掩盖住Charles带来的伤痛，无论那是什么。

 

你想让我走吗？

 

Charles想说不，但他说的却是：“永不。”当Erik对他露出微笑时，他从未为自己的有口无心这么高兴过。Erik俯下身想要吻他，Charles在两人的唇仅有几英寸的时候开口说道：“我也许还有病毒。”

 

“我不在乎。”

 

Erik挑开了他的双唇，他的舌头滑了进去，宣告着Charles完全是属于他的，而Charles愿意为他所属。他们的吻愈演愈烈，到后来都有些紧张——Charles由于发烧逐渐有些无力，Erik一定是因为管理着大宅累了——Charles吮着Erik的下唇，折磨他发出一声低沉压抑的呻吟。他灼热的呼吸喷洒在Charles的嘴边，让Charles不能自已地隔着裤子握住了他。Charles的手指转着小圈抚弄着Erik的顶端，他就喜欢这样。Erik破碎地喘息着，那声音让Charles小小地震颤了一下，尤其是当他感觉到布料已经湿了起来。

 

“已经为我这么硬了。”Charles呢喃着，笑容一点点变得邪气，他把手指张开，好能完全地握住Erik。Erik厉声吸气，双眼燃烧着欲火，让Charles自己也浑身燥热。“你那么想操我，是吗？”

 

Erik的嘴巴张开想回答，但当Charles把手伸下他的裤腰带，伸进他的短裤，抚弄着他光滑的阴茎时，他显然把要说的话都忘了。“嗯,C-Charles，”他结结巴巴地呼唤着，努力俯下身想再去亲吻Charles，但Charles故意拒绝了这个吻，不知是因为病毒还是就想看着Erik当着他的面土崩瓦解，Erik不知道。

 

“等等。”Erik的声音听起来沙哑破碎，Charles就喜欢这样，“你还没痊愈。就，躺下……让我来。”

 

“让你来干什——”Charles的话被一声尖锐的吸气打断。Erik飞速地俯下身，几乎是用撕的，弄掉了他的法兰绒睡裤，他抛给他一个狩猎者的笑容，然后把两只手分别放在了Charles的膝盖上。

 

他凝视着Charles的双眼，故意一点点地分开了Charles的双腿。

 

“Erik.”Charles急促地呼了一口气，此时Erik已经置身于Charles的两腿之间，他在Charles的膝窝上印下一个吻，脸上渐渐浮现一个邪恶的笑容。他沿着Charles的大腿内侧一路舔吻，Charles把手插进Erik的头发，看到他的头发乱的一团糟，甚是开心，“哦上帝啊，Erik，你的嘴……”

 

“怎么了？”Erik问道，他扔给Charles一记假笑，然后沿着Charles的腹股沟舔了下去。Charles已经硬得忍无可忍，他的勃起离Erik的脸颊只有几厘米，拔剑怒张地期待着被舔舐，可Erik无视了它，一心想着把Charles逼疯。Charles看到Erik也在无意识地在床垫上磨蹭着胯下，他想让Erik再次把他压在身下，在推挤着他的同时玩命似的操着他。

 

但不是现在。现在Erik正审视着他的成果，那里的皮肤湿得闪闪发光。“你太弱了，Charles。”他伸出一只手指沿着Charles阳具的一边滑了下去，Charles嘶地吸了一口气，“尤其是这里。”

 

“你就卖弄风骚吧，Erik。”Charles看到Erik愤愤不平的表情，笑得喘不过气。但他捧着Erik长满胡茬的脸颊的手，足以泄露他的真实情感，而Erik贴近他，也一样暴露了他的感觉。Charles眼睁睁地看着Erik垂下了头，张开嘴含住了他的顶端，舔吻着那里。Charles的胯部不由自主地向上顶起，他的阴茎往Erik吃惊的嘴中顶得更深，Charles很抱歉地说道：“上帝啊，对不起——”

 

然而，Erik好像抓住了线索，他的眼睛微笑着，他那难以置信的温暖潮湿的嘴巴把Charles的阳具吞得尽可能的深。Charles不禁想起他第一次做的关于Erik的那个梦，那个Erik在喷头下把他吸出来的梦。他失控地发出了难为情的破碎呻吟，任凭Erik用胳膊固定住了他的胯，好让Erik来掌握节奏。他确实掌握住了，他吮吸得越来越快，越来越用力，用唇舌把Charles逼得欲仙欲死。Charles看着Erik的头上上下下，那么温热湿润的一张嘴，那么罪孽深重地舔着他。他的手指在Erik柔软的发丝间收紧，弓起了身，尖叫着射进了那张迷人的嘴中。

 

Charles在Erik擦着嘴爬上来的时候还在大口喘息着。他感觉不正常的累——发烧一定比他以为的更让他疲惫。Erik在他旁边躺下，Charles把手伸向Erik的腿间，按弄着他的勃起。“你用不用——”

 

“不。”Erik轻轻地把他的手推开，转而抱住了Charles，“你还没好，睡觉吧，Charles。”

 

“可是——”

 

“之后你还有很长时间来补偿我。”Erik即使闭上眼睛，他懒洋洋的笑容还是挂在嘴边，有力地堵住了Charles的抗议。最终，Charles平静了下来，虽然依旧浑身无力。他享受着Erik再次环抱着他的感觉，还有那在他脑海中跳跃的四个字，渐渐哄着他入眠。

 

_很长时间_ 。

 

①《审判》是卡夫卡的小说，前文提到了Charles想听卡夫卡，真是心想事成XD  
②医生，德文


	6. Chapter 6

二十二.

 

之后的几天里，Charles一直傻笑不已。他自知自己看上去就像个十足的蠢货，况且孩子们已经在他身边开始交换奇怪的眼色了，他们怀疑他是不是烧糊涂了。孩子们从自己的屋里往外偷偷探出头去，然后又一窝蜂地藏在沙发底下，Raven对此表示了十足的鄙夷。Moira也许是地球上唯一一个看上去既自鸣得意，又惹人喜爱的人了。Charles不在乎，他拥抱着他的女孩们，亲吻她们的脸颊，即使她们总是边笑着边假装要把他扇飞。

 

Charles幸福生活的唯一一个污点，当然了，就是Alex和Sean之间酝酿着的紧张气氛。那天晚上，Charles跟Erik下棋时，与他花了好长时间探讨这件事该怎么办。他们都知道，Alex是个暴脾气，而Sean，尽管他随和得多，但有时也会很固执。“我会有办法的。”Charles叹了口气说道。他的心思并不在棋局上，Erik吃了他的皇后。

 

“你多虑了，Charles。”Erik的表情很微妙，并不是Charles习惯的那样，“孩子们会把事情处理好的。”

 

“但愿吧。”他彻底放弃了棋局，任Erik领他上床。Erik缓缓地解开了他的衬衫，着迷似的吻着他。

 

***

 

第二天，Charles便找到了机会。Alex正在厨房，给自己做点心。那里面有许多恶心的东西，包括香蕉、薯片，还有一整罐的能多益巧克力酱。“嘿，教授。”Alex兴高采烈地打招呼，“你要不要来点？”

“不了，谢谢，我可不想让我的肚子炸开。”Charles继续说着，无视了Alex的那一声“哼”，“那什么，我想跟你谈谈Sean——”

 

“我没什么好说的。”Alex突然扔下了他的点心，头也不回地往厨房外走。

 

“Alex——”

 

“快让Sean长大点吧。耶稣啊，不过是一个唱片而已。”Alex僵硬地走出厨房，回头丢给他这么一句话。Charles留在了那里，瞪着尖叫的茶壶。Rodriguez太太挑了挑眉毛。

 

 _“¿No es bueno?（很差劲吗）_ ”他叹息着问道。而她只是笑了笑，摇了摇头。

 

***

 

Sean的反抗情绪没那么严重，可他固执得跟Alex不相上下。“Alex问也不问就拿走了我的唱片。”他轻声说道，“而且他弄坏了。”

 

Charles抚摸着他的头发，Erik正站在一旁看着，抱着胳膊，表情冷漠。图书馆——最近Sean最喜欢的藏身之处——又安静又冰冷。“他说他主动提出要给你买个新的，是真的吗？”Charles问。

 

Sean嘲讽地笑笑，但把自己的胳膊抱得更紧了，那两条胳膊上布满了小雀斑。他看起来如此脆弱，Charles想，怎么会有母亲会想抛弃这样的孩子。“重要的不是买个新的。我不喜欢别人问都不问就拿走我的东西。我就是不喜欢。”Sean闷闷不乐地正要把耳机戴上，Erik突然发话，示意他起来。

 

“来吧Cassidy，我们处理一下这件事。”Erik挑着一边的眉毛看了Charles一会，似乎在征求同意，Charles马上就点了头，好奇Erik接下去要说什么。

 

他们都去了Alex的房间，他正四仰八叉地在床上躺着，桀骜地在指尖上转着篮球。“干嘛——”他一看到Erik也在，就收回了挂在嘴边的话。

 

“好了，让我们一次性处理好这点破事。”Erik指着两个男孩，“Sean，我要你揍Alex一顿。”

 

跟Charles的表情相比，两个男孩脸上的惊异简直就是小巫见大巫。“Erik，我能说两句吗？”他问道，但Erik抬起一只手，做出一个 _相信我_ 的手势。他皱了皱眉。违背自己的本能，他选择了保持沉默，但他仍然在走廊里倾过身子，警惕着，提防着任何暴力事件的发生。

 

“去吧，揍他。”Erik对Sean说，Sean仍死死地盯着Erik，好像他刚刚长出了一对乳房。“他拿走了你的唱片，不是吗？那唱片是不可取代的，对吧？所以，去揍他一顿，别他妈的唧唧歪歪了，让所有人在你们俩面前都绕道走。”

 

Sean看起来震惊又满腹狐疑。“我不能打Alex，我为什么想那么做？”

 

Erik意味深长地看着Sean，“你为什么不想打他？”

 

“他是我的——”Sean停下了，他的喉咙哽咽着，不敢看他们中的任何一个人，而Alex愤怒的神情似乎也柔和了下来。尽管“兄弟”这个词没有被大声讲出来，也已经足够明显了。Sean正踢着地毯，他的双手深深地插进了兜里。Erik叹了一口气。

 

“看吧，要么你俩握手言和，要么你留着你的怒火，等着更严重的事发生。”他静静地说，“如果这件事不值得你揍翻你的朋友——不，你的 _兄弟_ ，那它就不值得你成天地为它生气。克服它，或解决它。”

 

Charles眨着眼，仍在尽力吸收Erik这种极端非典型的处事作风。这时Sean上前一步，紧绷着下巴，勉强地向看着他的Alex伸出了一只手。过了好久，Alex粗暴地握了握它，立刻马上，两个男孩避开了眼神接触。“很好。”Erik说道，好像他就没想过更差的结果一样，“现在去做你们的家庭作业，别让对方不高兴了。”

 

Sean无精打采地走出了Alex的房间，又戴上了耳机，Charles放他走了，提醒自己记得一会去看看他。现在Erik正坐在Alex的床沿上，小声地跟Alex说话，而Alex只是僵硬地点着头，但Charles没有忽视他颤抖的下唇。他只希望能早点收到社会服务部的消息。毕竟，找到一个Scott Summers会有多难呢？

 

他转身离去，好给Erik和Alex一点私人空间，他关门时，情不自禁地感觉到松了一口气，终于不用自己一人背负所有的包袱了。有时候，他都忘了那究竟有多累人了。

 

他并不孤单。而Charles从没这么高兴过。

 

二十三.

 

Erik睡着时的样子，是Charles最喜欢的样子之一，因为此时的他嘴角不同寻常的柔和，微张着等待Charles去探寻，他的双手柔软，还没有因一天的劳累变硬。Charles沉浸于每天早晨Erik醒来时，双手在他的肌肤上游移，温暖，光滑，仅靠触摸就能在Charles的体内唤醒白热的闪电。然后，其中一只手就会滑到Charles的双腿之间，真的，这真是完美的起床方式，像这样，被Erik征服。

 

然而，这次是Charles先醒的，他看着熟睡的Erik，看着他垂下来的长长睫毛。他每次看着Erik，胸膛都会一阵抽动，但他就是不能移开视线，他明白，自己已经陷得太深，无法回头了。Charles伸出手，把Erik眼边那沙色的软发梳到了脑后，Erik在睡梦中呢喃着什么，然后转了个身，背对Charles。

 

Charles没有被吓住，他贴得更近了一些，把Erik整个抱住，在Erik的后颈印下一个吻。他那里的味道不太一样，更质朴一些，几乎像是草药的味道。Charles把Erik的味道吸进鼻腔，意识到自己有点蠢，并且太多情，因为他想让Erik的每个部分都在他的身体里，甚至是他的味道。

 

Erik的味道，再加上Erik离他如此之近，让Charles的身体不可避免地起了反应，Charles小幅度地对着Erik挺了挺胯，他的晨勃已经很明显了。他伸手去够他们放在床头柜的润滑剂，把它弹开，往自己的手指上涂了好多。他们两天前就不用安全套了，自从Erik在当地诊所里接受了体检，证明自己没什么毛病，而Charles早在申请做养父的时候就检查过了。这让他们的性爱达到了新的高度，Charles感受到Erik完完全全地在他体内，没有一丝阻碍。反之亦然。然后他们还有更多感情用事的愚蠢行为，但Charles根本没法抽身去在意。

 

Erik有裸睡的习惯，当他睡着时，Charles只要高兴就可以轻而易举地折磨他。他还记得前一天早晨，他把半睡不醒的Erik弄得完全勃起，然后爬上他的身子骑着他，直到两人语无伦次地大声喊叫。Charles叹着气把膝盖拱进了Erik的大腿之间，把它们分开，让自己沾满润滑剂的手指滑进了Erik的身体，Erik打了一个激灵，声音低沉沙哑，“Charles？”

 

“早上好。”Charles在Erik的发间呢喃着，绝望地试图不去想Erik感觉起来是多么 _紧_ ，多么 _罪孽深重_ ，不去想无论何时进入他，他的呼吸都会紊乱起来，“做了个美梦？”

 

Erik像只猫一样对着Charles伸展开了身体，无耻地摩擦着他。“上帝啊，是的。”Erik低语着，“梦到了你。”

 

“哦？”Charles张开了他的手指，欣赏着Erik喘了一声仰起头的样子，“哪种梦？”

 

Erik开始接连不断地喘息了起来，一粒好看的汗水滑下了他的额头。“梦到我把你绑了起来。”他努力说出了口，屁股摩擦着Charles坚硬如铁的勃起，“你不停地求着我操你，用力操你。操，Charles！”

 

“这就对了。”Charles低吟着，知道自己找准了角度，又一次曲起了手指，欣赏着Erik在他的手指上抽搐。他迫不及待地想把自己的老二插到这个漂亮男人的体内。“你知道我最爱求你了。”他决心好好折磨一下Erik，于是他抽出了手指，引出了Erik一声不满的呻吟。

 

“等等。”Charles扶住自己的阴茎，小心地进入了他。Erik死死抓住床单，喘得像一匹干累了的马。“哦上帝，Erik，那么爱你——”

 

“Charles。”发出一声鼻息，Erik抓着Charles滑溜溜的手，覆上了他两腿之间坚硬的勃起。Charles在Erik的耳边慵懒一吻，认真地帮他做起了手活，努力跟他的冲刺节奏保持一致。Erik的身体简直紧得色情。

 

Erik扭过了头，嘴唇追逐着Charles的，这个角度接吻很难受，但两人都不在乎。Charles断断续续地用舌头操着Erik的嘴，跟他对待Erik身体的节奏一样，他的手指环住Erik形状漂亮的阴茎，用力地飞速撸动着，就像他喜欢的那样。而根据他止不住的呜咽声判断，Erik _确实_ 是享受这个，不过那也许也是因为Charles的老二正缓慢地撞击着他，折磨着他。看着Erik在他的身下土崩瓦解，这种感觉真是无法言喻的妙。Charles把另外一只手的手指塞进了Erik叫个不停的嘴里，堵住了他所有的呻吟。他觉得自己是个被拥有的人，而讽刺的是，这意味着他 _必须_ 占有Erik的每一寸，以任何一种能想到的方式进入他的身体。而现在，他的阴茎深埋在Erik体内，他的手指在Erik的口中，Erik正把它们吮吸得光滑潮热，Charles觉得光凭情和欲他就能自燃了。

 

Erik突然尖叫着挺了个身，Charles的双手便被精液弄得湿漉漉的。他利用着这后来的润滑剂继续撸动着。现在，Erik的身体变得沉重柔软起来。Charles顺着Erik脖子肩膀的弧线一路啃咬着，用力吮吸着，又抽插了几次，最后也到达了边缘。他抬起了头，在Erik潮湿的发丝间呻吟着他的名字。他却并没有马上抽离出来。当Erik牵过Charles的手，与他十指相扣时，他显然是在鼓励他留在自己的体内。

 

***

 

Emma通常五点左右就走了，如果哪个孩子需要帮忙的话，她会留到五点半，因此，Charles很惊讶地发现，都六点了，她的车还停在那里。他找到她时，她正坐在花园里，揉着通红的眼睛。被他发现自己在哭，Emma看上去有点尴尬，但Charles可不会轻易让她隐瞒自己的感情。“怎么了，亲爱的？”

 

“只是——”她擦去眼角留下的泪水，“Sebastian答应过我今晚跟我一起出去的，但他告诉我他必须得去工作。他老有那么多活要做。”

 

“啊，”Charles不知该说些什么，他抬起胳膊抱住了她，摩挲着她的后背以示安慰，“我很遗憾。我只能想象出你肯定很失望。”

 

“他老这样，而我也一次次地放任他。”Emma吸了吸鼻子，把手里的克里内克丝揉成了一个纸团，“每次他说他下次会努力抽时间，我都会相信。我本来以为今天会不同，因为今天毕竟是我的生日。”

 

“今天是你的生日？”Charles感觉既难过又自责，即使这不是他的错，“噢，Emma，生日快乐。”

 

他们拥抱了一小会，她给了他一个苍白的笑容，但最起码那看上去很真诚。“谢谢你。”

 

“Emma，现在你必须留下吃晚餐。”Charles坚决地说着，拍了拍她的膝盖，“我叫人出去买蛋糕，R夫人会做些不一样的吃的——”

 

“哦不，甜心。”Emma皱着眉头摇了摇头，“请别为了我这么麻烦了。不过我很愿意留下来吃晚餐。”

 

“太好了！”Charles神采飞扬地把她拉了起来，“还有，不用担心，一点都不麻烦。”

 

***

 

孩子们联合起来能做的，简直是匪夷所思，而且他们一定是十分喜爱Emma，才能在最后一刻收齐了所有的装饰品。Charles给Erik发了个短信，让他骑杜卡迪去城里给Emma买个蛋糕，他很感激Erik很快回复： _已经去了_ 。尽管他知道Erik从来对Emma都是不冷不热。到了晚餐时间，Charles听到了Erik的摩托车驶进大宅的声音。他下定决心要好好答谢Erik——磨人地、缓慢地——晚些，在床上。

 

Erik买到的是一个可爱的巧克力巴布卡蛋糕，Emma看起来很喜欢，她在Erik的脸颊上印下一个湿吻，他的脸一下子就红了，孩子们立刻起上了哄。她微笑着吹灭了蜡烛，她再也不是刚刚Charles在花园里看到的那个沮丧的姑娘了，整晚她都无视了她那嗡嗡作响的黑莓，但没有人提这件事。Sean给他们讲起了故事，关于他的一位兄弟有一次想给他做个蛋糕，却差点让厨房着了火，导致Erik声明，任何一位Cassidy家的人，这辈子也别想踏进厨房半步，而Alex和Raven表示绝对支持，Angel则咯咯地笑了起来。

 

就在他们吃光了蛋糕，准备收拾盘子时，Darwin和Hank走上前来，把一件礼物送给了Emma：他们从花园里摘了许多花，精心地配成一个大花束。Emma泪眼蒙蒙地接了过来，拥抱了两个男孩，当然啦，其他的孩子也加入了进来。Charles站在桌子的一头，看着眼前的一幕，自豪地笑了起来。孩子们是如此的团结，他情不自禁地引以为豪。当他与桌子另一头的Erik四目相交时，他觉得自己真的不能更幸福了。


	7. Chapter 7

  
**二十四.**  
  
Charles冲完澡出来看手机时，很惊讶地发现有六个Moira的未接来电。他在心里默默记下一会打给她，这时手机却在他的手里又震动了起来，吓得他把手机和浴巾都扔到了地上。他马上把手伸向手机，按下了接听键，担心可能是孩子们出事了。“Moira？”  
  
“Charles！”谢天谢地，她听上去欣喜若狂，“我找到他了！”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“我找到了Scott Summers!”  
  
Charles深深吸进一口气，然后露出了有史以来最轻松的笑容，“噢，你太棒了，Moira。”  
  
“别谢我，去谢DSS（社会保险部），”Moira说道，很明显她正微笑着，“你什么时候能赶来这里？”  
  
“我穿上衣服就行。”  
  
长长的一个停顿，然后，“Charles Xavier，你的意思是说，你在跟我打电话的时候 _光着身子_ 吗？”更长时间的停顿，然后她听上去有些慌张，“哦不，我没打断你们吧，是吧？Erik又想杀了我了，是吧？”  
  
“什么？”Charles边笑边捡起了地上的浴巾，“不，不，我只是刚洗完澡。我这就去，等我先告诉Raven和Erik一声。”  
  
“好的，一会在我的办公室见。”  
  
***  
  
Charles在去城里的路上，拼了老命才能把车速控制在限速之下。不过，更困难的是说服兴高采烈的Raven暂时对一无所知的Alex封锁消息。还好孩子们当下都在跟着Emma上着课，Erik答应看着其他人。“如果你需要什么，给我打电话。”他咧着大嘴告诉Charles。Charles得强迫自己不要当着所有人的面俯下身，傻傻地亲他一口。  
  
在DSS那里，他得通过安检，还得签名，这让他觉得有点奇怪，然后他跟一些熟悉的面孔打了招呼。平时他会很乐意留下跟他们中的个别人聊聊天，但现实提醒他Scott就在几层楼之上，催促着他速速前往。  
  
当Charles踏入Moira的办公室，第一次正式见过那个男孩时，他第一个想法是，Scott是真不像他哥哥。Scott十二三岁，深色头发，几乎比Moira发色还深，他的双目被Charles见过的最厚的眼镜片遮住了。Alex的体型瘦长结实，而Scott则是圆润柔和，但两兄弟都有个尖利的下巴，还有在陌生场合里那同样的“打还是跑”的表情。  
  
“Scott，”Moira轻声招呼男孩，“这位是Charles，之前我跟你说的，Alex跟他住在一起。”  
  
Scott看着Charles伸出来的手，握住了它，比当初Alex初次见到Charles时痛快一点。“你好，Scott，我是Charles Xavier，”他坐下来，好与男孩视线平齐，“我猜你一定期待着与Alex重逢，我的朋友。”  
  
Scott的凝视没有一丝动摇，但他一边嘴角稍稍上扬，让Charles想起了Alex，他有时会这么嘲笑Sean和Darwin。“是的，我很愿意。”  
  
Charles笑了起来，“来吧，Moira，你准备好离开了吗？”  
  
“我昨天就准备好了。”Moira笑着回答。Charles签了些必要的文件，领着Moira和Scott走向他的车，回到了西彻斯特。  
  
***  
  
回到家时，Charles很惊讶地发现居然没人在等他们。他本来指望着Raven，或至少有Erik，他可是一直帮着新来的孩子们抬行李的啊。他不解地自己把Scott的行李扛了出来，扶着Moira下车。Scott看着巨大的房子惊呆了，“这都是你的（This is all yours)？”他问道，好像不敢相信自己有这么幸运。  
  
“不，这是 _我们的_ 。（No,this is _ours_ )”Charles咧开嘴笑了，他从正门探进了头，“进来认识一下其他的孩子。我不知道那群小恶魔们去了哪，不过我们很快就会找到他们的。”  
  
屋里也没人在等他们，不过Charles闻到了厨房飘来的火腿香味。Moira也很好奇。他跟Moira把Scott领到了楼上Alex的房间隔壁。至少Raven抽出了时间开窗通风，换了床上用品，Charles也能发现Erik已经把书桌和台灯布置好了，外加一个Erik闲暇时期雕的一个木头潜水艇。  
  
Scott的眼睛在眼镜片后瞪得又大又圆，“这是我要跟Alex共享的房间吗？”他问道。  
  
“哦不，这整间都是你的。”Moira微笑着抚摸着他的头发，“不过Alex就住在你隔壁，是吧，Charles？”  
  
Charles点了点头，很高兴看到Scott脸上毫不伪装的笑容，“而且我住的也不远，如果你需要什么的话。现在我得问问了，大家究竟去哪了？”  
  
他留下Moira和Scott，好让男孩收拾东西，在厨房里，他看到了Rodriguez夫人，正为一大堆吃的焦头烂额。“你好啊，R夫人！别人呢？”他边问边用一根手指蘸了点鳄梨酱，尝了尝滋味。  
  
“他们在外面，准备野餐。”她告诉他，指了指厨房窗户。透过窗户，Charles能看到整个庭院，看到大家争先恐后、慌里慌张地准备着迎接Scott的到来。他觉得Raven不会泄露秘密，所以孩子们也许不知道新人是谁。尽管如此，每个人看上去都兴致勃勃：Darwin正指挥着别人往树上挂小彩灯，Sean骑在一个树杈上，专心致志地工作，Alex在下面冲他喊着让他再挂高点。Erik和Hank一起拖着几张折叠桌，想拼成一个长桌，Raven和Angel正滔滔不绝地说着什么，一边剪着装饰物。  
  
Charles允许自己享受眼前的一切，一股暖流缓缓地流过了他的胸膛。  
  
***  
  
Scott收拾完东西，洗过澡之后，Charles把他带下楼吃晚餐，当他们路过空荡荡的餐厅时，Moira看上去很困惑，“大家都去哪了？”她问道。Charles只是笑笑，把他们带到了庭院。那里，所有人都在帮忙准备食物，中间有一个金灿灿的巨型烤火腿。Raven第一个发现了Charles，当她看到Scott的时候，真的是字面意义上的尖叫了起来。  
  
“嗨，我们的新客人在这里！”她高喊着，所有人都大声欢呼了起来，不过，当Alex发现了小心翼翼地站在Charles身边的Scott时，他那洋溢的笑容一点点消失了。  
  
大家看着Alex放下了他手中的土豆沙拉，缓缓走向前，下唇颤抖着。“Scotty?”他难以置信地开口，声音沙哑，盯着Charles，仿佛在等待着他的肯定，而Charles只是点了点头。他太激动，什么都说不出来。  
  
“Alex！”Scott喊了出来，兄弟俩跌跌撞撞地向对方跑去，给了对方一个笨拙粗暴的拥抱。Moira擦着眼睛，Raven双手捂着嘴，眼中含满了泪水。Darwin是第一个明白发生了什么的人，他的嘴张成了“O”型，告诉其他人：“上帝啊，那是Alex的弟弟！”别的孩子们看上去既吃惊又高兴。Erik只是抱着胳膊戳在那里，挂着Charles见过的最大的笑容，当他看着这两个孩子时，他的表情就像是慈父一般。  
  
“过来。”Charles捏了捏Alex和Scott的肩膀，他的声音有些颤抖了，“晚餐结束后有的是时间叙旧，孩子们。”  
  
因为天色已暗，当Hank打开树上的小灯，Angel点燃了几根蜡烛后，这个即兴的小野餐看上去有点魔法气息了。Sean把他的便携话筒拿来了，庭院里放起了安静舒缓的音乐，让Charles想起了他跟Erik第一次接吻的那个夜晚。这时他注意到了Erik的目光，两人交换了一个秘密的微笑，他接过了Erik递给他的火腿。  
  
Scott被Alex和Darwin挤在了中间，孩子们争先恐后地给他讲他哥哥的糗事，Scott一脸崇拜地听得如痴如醉。当他差点笑得坐不稳时，Alex便开始毫无震慑力地出言威胁着所有人。Charles经过长途跋涉已经相当疲倦了，他酌着酒，一本满足地听着他们的谈话。这时他觉得有什么东西正蹭着他的大腿，他抬起头，发现Erik在对他笑，好像他是世界上最美妙的事物。  
  
“怎么了？”Charles有点不解地问道，而Erik的笑容只是变得更深了。  
  
“你是个好人。”Erik说道。这时Moira过来问Erik一个问题，于是他转过了身。Charles放任自己整晚都乐得轻飘飘的。  
  
***  
  
吃过晚餐后，Raven领着孩子们上楼，让大家更好地与Scott熟识。Alex一步也不肯离开Scott，这也是可以理解的。Charles、Moira和Erik喝光了剩下的红酒，谈笑风生，直到最后一点蜡烛燃尽。Hank把小灯留在了树上，让Charles得以享受这宁静的氛围。  
  
“我最好上楼看看，可别让Scott太不自在。”Moira突然说道，不过她走之前站在Erik的身后意味深长地看了Charles一眼，Charles希望自己没有脸红，尽管他感觉自己脸上已经开始发热了。  
  
现在就剩他跟Erik，肩并肩地坐在野餐桌旁了。Erik带着一种神秘莫测的表情看着他，似笑非笑地视奸着Charles。  
  
“盯着别人是不礼貌的。”Charles傻笑着提醒他，他其实并不介意，因为Erik很显然地在用双眼扒光他的衣服。  
  
“整晚盯着我，你好像想扫下桌子上的所有盘子，直接扑到我身上来。这也是不礼貌的。”Erik笑着说道。Charles挪得近了些，给了他胳膊一拳。  
  
“我才没想那么干呢。”实际上，Charles一点都不会撒谎，“我可没想打碎我妈妈的瓷器，就为了爱——我是说，为了性。”  
  
两人都沉默了，因为Charles已经一遍遍地告诉Erik他的感情了，这可不是秘密，而到目前为止，Erik一直什么都没说过。不过，Charles现在正研究着他的表情，Erik的眼神让他一目了然。Charles的拇指抚摸着他眼角的皱纹，咽下了千言万语。 _你在害怕着什么，我的朋友？如果你不爱我，就告诉我。_  
  
“Charles。”Erik倾身向前，像只猫一样把脸往Charles的手里蹭，“Charles,我——”  
  
“是的。”这个词吐出来，更像一声叹息，如此安静，如此平和。Charles只能听到两人的呼吸声，和暮色中蟋蟀的低吟。  
  
但Erik没有说完，他闭上了眼睛，依旧缩在Charles的手掌里。他难熬的表情，让Charles觉得既沮丧又难过，显然他正在进行天人交战。Charles不会逼他说什么他尚未准备好要说的话。当然，这很难受，不过到目前为止，Erik没有要离开的迹象，这已经足够了。至少Charles和孩子们对他来说还是意味着 _什么_ 的。  
  
或者只是孩子们。  
  
 **二十五.**  
  
Scott花了好几天时间才习惯了再次跟哥哥生活在一起。Emma爽快地同意给他安排一下八年级的全部课程。孩子们很容易地接受了他的存在，不过Charles好奇他会不会些微地抵触或嫉妒Alex跟Darwin和Sean的关系。于是，Charles提议大家多进行些团体活动，好让Scott不会觉得自己不合群，“越狱片之夜”就是这么诞生的。他们都坐在娱乐室里，懒洋洋地摊在沙发上，看《肖申克的救赎》。  
  
“那多疼啊！”当荧幕里的一个守卫一拳揍在一个囚犯的脸上时，Alex瑟缩了一下。Scott退后了一下，但没有挪开视线。Angel和Darwin吓得差点滑下了椅子。Hank在实验室里，一个小时前就答应加入他们了，Raven起身要去把他揪过来。  
  
Charles坐在房间里的躺椅上，心不在焉地盯着屏幕。其实他正在想着他接下来一周的任务：Emma会跟他商量针对Scott的学习计划，Hank已经答应教他物理和化学，好分担一下Emma的重担。Charles也暗暗记下得给Scott买点新衣服——他的几件衬衫实在太破旧了，他唯一的一双鞋上还有洞，可怜的小伙子。  
  
他太专注于自己的事情，所以当Erik一屁股坐到他旁边时，他被吓了一大跳。Erik工作了一整天，还跟那个泳池承包商嚷嚷了半天，显然累坏了。Charles给他揉了揉肩膀，当做犒劳，Erik无力地冲他笑笑，伸展开身子看起了电影。Charles闭了一会眼，感受着Erik紧贴着他的体温，内心无比平静。  
  
当他后来模模糊糊地睁开眼时，他意识到电影似乎已经结束了，所有的孩子都转过身瞪着他，Raven看上去格外开心。“怎么了？”他问。这时，他才察觉到身上Erik的重量，Erik正倚在他的肩膀上，两人的手紧紧地握在一起，“噢。”  
  
Sean是第一个咧开嘴大笑的人，他推搡着目瞪口呆的Darwin，说着：“看了吧，我说了吧， _我说了吧！_ 你们还说我疯了。”  
  
“你认真的吗，教授？”Alex问道，不过他看上去没那么吃惊，只是好奇。  
  
“呃。”现在Charles很难给出回答，因为Erik清醒了些，然后往Charles的怀里扎得更深了，他的胳膊充满占有欲地抱着Charles，就在那个躺椅上。除了Raven，所有人看到这一幕都挑起了眉毛，而她只是在那洋洋得意地笑着。  
  
“实际上，挺甜蜜的。”Angel把下巴支在拳头上，“我还在纳闷他为什么留下，因为之前他告诉我费城有个岗位还要他。”  
  
“我相信他是为了你们所有人留下的。”Charles马上说，“他现在非常依恋你们，你们知道的。”  
  
“当然当然，那我就是赫特人贾霸①！”Alex不屑地说道，而Scott满脸不解，“现在 _一切_ 都说得通了，大家伙儿。”  
  
“你知道多久了？”Darwin给了Raven一个责难的眼神，她只是扬起手来做了个“ _别看我_ ”的手势。  
  
“那么，你们都还……好吧？”Charles试探性地问道，而接下来的阵阵点头和真心的“好——啊——”让他觉得，自己当初根本就没有瞒着他们的必要。  
  
①是《星球大战》里的一个反派 LZ跟Scott一样也没看过SW Orz  
***  
  
显然，消息传播的很快，因为他下次见到Emma时，她露出一排牙齿向他笑了笑，“我以为我看错了呢，你懂的，你跟Lehnsherr。”  
  
“上帝啊。”Charles捂住了自己的脸，“哪个小混蛋告诉你的？”  
  
“你该问他们谁 _没告诉我_ 。”她转了转眼珠说道，“Sean看上去很失望，当他得知Hank和Darwin已经告诉我了。不过他们都很激动，也很为你高兴。”Emma收拾着这一天的东西，看上去若有所思，“你跟Lehnsherr一起共事很好。而且你俩总是那样——”  
  
“哪样？”Charles实在不想跟别人说那么多关于Erik的事，不想在他俩的关系还不明确的时候讨论这些。  
  
“哦，你知道的，你俩之间那种秘密语言。”Emma摆了摆手，“你们不用说话也能完整地交流。真的，很明显的。”  
  
“呃，好吧。”听到Erik沉重的脚步声逐渐接近，两人都不说话了。他走进屋看到Emma时，脸上的笑容就变得不自然了。他俩公式化地互相点了点头，现在，这是Charles最想看到的了。  
  
幸运的是，外面一声车喇叭打破了紧张的氛围。“哦，Charles，你愿意见见Sebastian吗？”Emma没等他回答，就牵着他的手带他出了门。一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯停在外面，穿戴整齐的司机出来开了车门，将一个留着长鬓角的男人请了出来。  
  
Charles模模糊糊地记得自己在社会版面和几个基金会上见过他，但真正的他看上去还是相当不易近人。他的脸上挂着洋溢的笑容，伸出手与Charles相握。“啊，Xavier先生！Emma和Burt经常跟我说起你。”  
  
“见到你很荣幸。”Charles彬彬有礼地说道，尽管他在怀疑Shaw怎么可能会跟他的前任老板聊过他，“你愿意进来吗？”  
  
诚然，Charles宁愿邀请一水缸的鳄鱼和蛇进来，但他现在必须要讲究礼貌。不幸的是，Shaw接受了他的邀请。“如果我愿意的话请别介意。我很想看看我亲爱的Emma工作的地方。”  
  
他们走了进去，直奔书房，Charles给Shaw斟了一杯白兰地，而Emma什么都不想喝。Shaw故意充满感激地嗅了嗅他的白兰地，与此同时,Charles尽力维持着脸上僵硬的微笑。他们讨论着共同熟识的DSS人员，而Shaw一直非常高兴，非常有礼貌。不过，Charles仍有预感，有什么事要发生了。  
  
谢天谢地，Shaw喝完白兰地后，拒绝了他的续杯。“我该走了，我答应Emma领她出去吃晚餐。”他意味深长地瞥了Charles一眼，“我不会再次毁约的，对吧？不然你又得费心了，Xavier！不能总这样，是吧？”  
  
Charles终于明白了。他努力让自己的表情看上去冷漠无情，但很明显，Shaw一直在故意对他客套。显然，Shaw对他在Emma生日那天的做法很是不满，好像一切都是Charles的错似的。“我相信Emma能理解你是因为工作原因没能陪着她。”  
  
“我当然明白。”然而，Shaw看上去可一点都不明白。Charles觉得对方的眼中闪过了恐吓的光。然后Shaw转过了身，环视着书房，“我走之前，能不能用用洗手间？”  
  
“当然。沿着走廊一直走，然后左拐。”Charles告诉他，Shaw点了点头，吹着口哨走了。  
  
Emma看上去特别不自在，一直在不安地绞着手指。“很抱歉，Charles。我不知道他一直纠结着生日的事。”  
  
“没关系，亲爱的。”他安慰着她，这时他听到了外面的脚步声，“我一会就回来。”  
  
他差点与走廊里的Erik撞个满怀，Erik看上去挺高兴。“Charles，你快过来看看泳池。我们终于弄明白为什么水老是发绿了。”  
  
“太好了，我马上就下去。”Charles说着，越过Erik的肩膀找Shaw。  
  
“怎么了？”Erik的眉毛疑惑地皱起，“你看起来……很担心？”  
  
“我只是——”Charles摇了摇头，“没什么，Erik。我过后再解释。”  
  
“是那天野餐时候的事吗？”Erik低声说道，“我们可以谈谈——”  
  
“不是现在，Erik。”Charles一下子抓住了Erik的手，他确信自己的脸已经红了，“我保证，我们过后会谈的，但不是现在。”  
  
Erik看上去并不信服，但他还是点了点头。“好吧。”他弯下腰，专注地吻了Charles，然后离开了。Charles有点期待看见Shaw站在那里，看着他俩。  
  
不过，没有人。  
  
Shaw从洗手间出来时，Erik正好走了，Charles又把他跟Emma领到了路边，尽力不显得自己好像在赶他们走一样。当Emma钻进车里时，他差点如释重负地呼出一口气。Shaw就要进去了，脑袋却又探了出来。  
  
“说吧，Xavier，走廊上那个跟你在一起的男士是谁？”  
  
Charles的身体刺痛了一下，既害怕又紧张。他尽量让自己的声音平稳一些。他根本没意识到Shaw看见了Erik，“只是个工匠。你为什么问这个？”  
  
“没事。”Shaw看上去非常无辜，“我以为我有这房子里所有成年人的名单。不包括他。”现在他又露出了Charles先前看到的恐吓的微笑，“在未成年周围怎么谨慎都不为过，是吧？”  
  
“是的。”Charles心一沉，肩膀防御性地耷拉了下来。从Burt那里弄来的名单只能说明，Shaw在来这里之前就已经调查过他了。  
  
“照顾好你的小家，Xavier。”Shaw满心欢喜地喊着，然后关上了车门。随着轿车在地平线逐渐消失，Charles的心也越来越沉重了。


	8. Chapter 8

他不是不爱Charles。他爱他，也许比他之前爱的任何人都要深，有时这份爱让他整夜无眠，他守望着睡在身边的Charles，按捺下心底那份真实的恐惧，担心Charles会发现他的过去，发现那些会让他改变想法的过去。而且Erik现在也不能离开。他已经太喜欢那些小混蛋了，想亲眼看着他们长大成人，他想指引他们，免得他们也犯下他少年时期犯下的错误。即使他不能，他也想至少能轻抚着他们的后脑勺，让他们重回正轨。  
  
很长的一段时间里，Erik一直孤身一人，从不在同一个地方久留。他觉得自己一个人，不用对任何人和他们的行为负责，活着会容易些。费城的工作本来该是一个新的起点，一页清白的历史。他本来应该只是西彻斯特的一个过客，仅此而已，短暂地停留，做点短工，领点工资，然后骑着他的摩托驶向费城。  
  
然后，Charles Xavier。 _Charles,Charles,Charles._  
  
小Summers来的那次野餐时，他差点就告诉Charles他对他的感觉了。然而他没能说出口，即使他们并没有被任何人打扰。他能察觉到Charles的失落，他可从未掩饰过对Erik的感情。每次，当他说出口时，虽然他觉得有点不太可能，但Erik都会觉得自己陷得更深了。Charles无条件地接受他，接受他的伤疤，接受他的全部，也许，也是Erik该接受自己的时候了。  
  
他刚刚晨跑归来，发现Emma正坐在她马路边的车里。她一看见他就出来了，他只是向她点了点头权当招呼。他俩从来就不是很合得来，他向他表示的所有礼貌都是看在Charles的面子上。他正要从她旁边绕过去，却听到她说：“等等。”她的声音听起来恐惧又绝望。  
  
“什么事？”他转身面向她。她苦恼的面容让他胃里翻搅起一阵不安。  
  
“Erik，我知道你一定觉得我疯了。”她环抱着自己的肩膀，不敢看他，“但有些事情我必须告诉你，而你不许跟任何人说，尤其是Charles。”  
  
他的嘴角扯起一丝鄙夷的笑容，“我什么都保证不了。”这个女人以为自己是谁，竟认为他对她的忠诚能超越Charles？  
  
她的眼睛终于对上了他的，他看出她之前一直在流泪。“即使他快要失去那些孩子了也一样吗？”  
  
“你他妈到底在扯些什么？”Erik彻底失去了耐心，而且他不得不承认的是，他有些害怕。  
  
Emma摇了摇头，“我真的不该跟你说这些的。但我 _必须说_ ，因为我知道Charles是那么爱孩子们。”她咬着嘴唇，而Erik得克制自己不要冲上前去摇晃着她逼她说出真相，“Charles马上就要被儿童保护部门（CPS）调查了。”  
  
Erik难以置信地瞪着Emma，“为什么？拥有他是孩子们多大的福气啊！”  
  
“因为你。”Emma的声音有点颤抖，她捏了下自己的鼻翼。  
  
Erik的嘴巴已经张开，又想问为什么了，不过即使Emma不帮他填补空白，他也已经知道了。他有入狱记录，而他的毒品史只会雪上加霜。他不知道本州的寄养系统是怎么运作的，不过如果这里跟德国一样，他相信Charles就会惹上麻烦，竟然在满是未成年人的大宅里收留了Erik这样一个危险人物。  
  
怒火像泄了气的皮球一样从Erik的心中飘走了，他用手捋着自己的头发，瞪着马路上的沙砾，“我们现在该怎么办？”  
  
Emma看了看表，“我知道CPS很快就会来调查Charles，最多一天之内。他们会过来问问题，向孩子们问话，向你问话。”她厌恶地叹了口气，这让Erik相信她跟他一样憎恶这件事，“当他们调查你的背景时，如果发现你是清白的，针对Charles疏忽的指控也许就会撤销。这是我期盼的最好的结果。”  
  
“这太荒谬了。”Erik努力不让自己对她大吼大叫，“Charles一直把孩子们的幸福置于他自己之上，而且我也从未碰过他们任何一人。”  
  
“这不是关键。”Emma不耐烦地说道，“问题是你跟Charles真正的关系会被问到，还会问他为什么不把你算进名单里。这事会非常的麻烦，还会拖很长时间，而孩子们会被暂时带走——”  
  
“如果我离开呢？”Erik的声音如此之轻，他怀疑Emma有没有听见。不过看她脸上的表情，她还是听见了。  
  
“那会好办得多。”很长时间的沉默后，她承认，“那样我们都可以坚称你只是个临时工，你的合同一到期你就走了，这样Charles就没必要把你写进名单里。”  
  
“好吧。”Erik点了点头，更像是在让自己信服，“那我就走。”  
  
他正要走开，她突然抓住了他的胳膊肘，“你要告诉Charles吗？”  
  
“不。”Erik简短地说，“而且你也不该告诉他。如果他知道我离开的真实原因，他会想法找到我，或者跟我联络，那样CPS就会发现了。”  
  
Emma的表情很是悲痛，但她还是勉强点了点头，“你说的对。Charles总是喜怒形于色，他们会发现的。”  
  
“是的。”Erik轻轻地挣开她的手，“你把Charles的事交付给了我。”他走开时竭力吞下喉中翻滚的苦水，他转身看向Emma，“我……谢谢你。”  
  
她疲惫苍白的微笑告诉他，他之前也许一直都错怪她了。  
  
 **二十六.**  
  
Charles没跟别人讲，他这几天一直焦虑不安。Shaw的拜访给了他不祥的预感，Charles一直觉得那还不会是他俩最后一次见面。Emma几天之后也变得沉默寡言，有些离群了。Charles不知究竟是自己过于偏执，还是仅仅是直觉告诉他，要出事了。  
  
正常情况下，他会找Erik下一盘棋，静静地聊聊天，或者长久地做爱，让Erik在Charles的身体上方慢慢地折磨他，让他因渴求发狂。但Erik如此安静，如此疏远，他只是专注于他们的棋局，更让人震惊的是，他居然会在结束之后回到自己的房间去，道晚安的时候都不看Charles的眼睛。Charles躺在床上辗转反侧，抚摸着床的右边，那是平时Erik睡的地方，想着他的生活怎么就变得一团糟了呢。  
  
经过无眠的一夜后，天亮不久，Charles决定走过去，小心翼翼地敲了敲Erik的房门，想把事情说清楚。当他把门推开时，他怎么也没想到，Erik正在把他初次来大宅时穿的那件衣服塞到包里，他的头发服服帖帖地梳到了脑后，胡子刚刚刮过，正往身上穿他骑摩托车时穿的那件皮夹克。  
  
他好像要走了。  
  
“Erik？”Charles听不见自己声音中的挫败，他踏进了屋子，颤抖的手把门推得更开了些，“你在干什么？”  
  
Erik不看他，他只盯着自己的包，然后往里塞更多的衣服，“我决定接下费城那个工作了。”  
  
“什么？”Charles根本不知道怎么处理这一切，“但你说过——”  
  
“我对你什么承诺都没有，Charles。”Erik的嘴角苦涩的抽动着，“而且我已经签了跟他们的合同了，所以。”  
  
Charles靠在了梳妆台上，“那孩子们——”  
  
“他们会理解的。他们是你的孩子。”Charles觉得自己看见了某种悲伤的情绪在Erik的脸上一闪而过，不过他一定是搞错了，因为现在Erik又戴上了那副莫不关心的面具，“他们不会想念我的。”  
  
 _那我呢？_ 不过Charles没有问，因为那只会让他听起来像个坏脾气的五岁小孩，他开始怀疑他是不是一直以来都误解了Erik。也许这就是一直以来他向Erik表白，却从未得到回应的原因吧。  
  
他看着Erik打包行李，当他完成后，他最后环视了一下房间，看看是不是忘了什么，但房间就像他初次搬进来时一样空空如也。他仍然躲避着Charles的目光，他捡起地上的包，甩到肩膀上，然后捡起了他的头盔。  
  
他们无声地走在一起，向车库走去，那里停放着Erik的摩托车。Charles还是太过震惊，无法好好处理这一切，他唯一能感觉到的就是胸膛中那种虚脱感，让他觉得自己快要溺水而亡。但他什么都没说，他把手插进衣兜里，免得Erik发现它们正剧烈地颤抖着。  
  
“我们能再见到你吗？”Charles问道，这是他唯一的安慰了，真的。礼貌的问题掩盖了他 _真正_ 想问的，比如Erik怎么能这么对他跟孩子们，比如他怎能如此漠不关心。  
  
“我不知道。”Erik说道。这次他真的看向了Charles，他能察觉到什么，那天在餐桌旁，当他捧着Erik的脸时，Erik的眼中也闪过了同样的感情，“赎罪日快到了，我答应过我父亲，我会跟他一起过节。”  
  
“所以，你在开始工作之前还要回德国。”Charles觉得这话像是从别人嘴里说出来一样，如此遥远，听上去如此冷静庄重，好像他的心没有碎成一片一片的一样。  
  
“是的。”他答道，“谢谢你……为了这一切，Charles。”Erik俯视着手里的头盔，好像他不知道怎么用一样，他戴上头盔时没有再看Charles一眼，他把他的杜卡迪推出了车库。Charles跟着他，即使他知道他应该转过身走开，这样就不必眼睁睁地看着Erik远走。  
  
此处正是Erik第一次邀请Charles坐在他后面开车兜风的地方，唯一的不同是这次Erik没邀请Charles跟他一起走，他是那个转身离去的人。Erik把包甩到后背箱，跨坐在机车上，发动了引擎。  
  
就在Charles觉得他要骑走时，Erik关闭了发动机跳了下来，扔下了头盔向Charles飞奔过来。在他能说出什么之前，Erik已经把他掴进一个笨拙绝望的吻中，而Charles，该死的，他应该明白一点，应该把他推开，放他走，但Charles选择了孤注一掷地回吻，他的双手在Erik的皮夹克里攥成拳头。 _留下，留下，留下和我一起，永远别离开。_  
  
然后Erik离开了他的唇，又奔回他的摩托车，笨拙地戴回他的头盔，又发动了引擎。当他沿着大路远去时，Charles用手指碰了碰嘴唇，仍然回味着Erik在他双唇上的气息。当一切化为乌有时，他狠狠地捶着车库的门，拳头烧灼般阵痛着。他的双眼也一样。  
  
这章的配图请戳[这里](http://fassyfaceavoythere.tumblr.com/post/9792652788/draw-a-straight-line-over-rivers-farms-and)  
  
***  
  
Moira警告了他，证实了他对于Sebastian Shaw动机的怀疑。她发短信告诉他，儿童保护部门要来调查了，从她混乱的拼写上看，Charles怀疑她是手机藏在衣兜里偷着发的。这又是一件他没准备好要应付的打击，前一天Erik走了，孩子们发现后，他们那错愕受伤的反应也让他心疼。Charles本想撒个谎，向他们保证Erik还会回来的，但事实上，他根本不知道这谎言是在欺骗他们，还是欺骗自己。  
  
几小时后，他就看见两辆黑车靠着马路停下了。Burt和Moira满面倦容地坐在其中一辆车里，另一辆里则塞满了他根本不认识的人，他们下了车，斜眼看着大宅。然而，Charles认识那个负责的调查员，他是个高个西班牙人，眼神锐利，头发稍长。他当然听说过Janos Quested，他是Shaw最信赖的小兵之一，在儿童保护部工作很长时间了。  
  
他打开房门时，Janos已经站在那了，他夹着一个文件夹，向Charles恭敬地点了点头，“Xavier先生，我是Janos Quested。这两位是我的助手，Ally Leavitt和Ralph Greene。”即使只是走走形式，他还是向他出示了证件。Janos团队的后面，Moira和Burt正焦急地企图往他的方向瞟。“我们来是因为要调查您的疏忽职守，这项控诉是由一位有关人士提起的。”  
  
“什么样的控诉？”Charles问道。他对这些废话太熟悉了，清楚自己的权利。他已经请了他们的家族律师，对方建议他录下所有对话，只要法律规定义不容辞，就得与儿童保护部密切合作。  
  
Janos从胳膊底下抽出文件夹翻开，“据我们所知，你负责照看五个孩子，其中包括你的继妹和一位Henry McCoy先生，他先前是你的养子，刚刚满十八岁？他还住在你这里吗？”  
  
“是的。”Charles知道他可以拒绝他们进屋，但他不知道这是不是个好主意，也许只会让他们觉得他在试图隐藏什么。  
  
“这位有关人士报告称，这房子里有一位未申报的监护人跟孩子们住在一起？一位Erik Lehnsherr先生？”Janos把文件夹收好了，“麻烦你，我们想跟他聊聊。”  
  
“他已经不在这了。”Charles平静地说。Janos皱了皱眉头，Moira嘴张得好大，一脸震惊。“他是个临时工，合同一到期，他就走了。”  
  
Janos跟他的助手们耳语了几句，三个人同意地点点头，然后Janos转身面对Charles问道：“我们可以进屋跟孩子们聊聊吗？”  
  
Charles想拒绝，因为他知道自己的权利，知道自己什么能做什么不能做，不过他已经很累了，对Erik的思念已经让他浑身酸软，他只想赶紧把这事摆平，他知道Shaw的怒火的大体方向：Shaw有权关心这件事——一屋子的未成年人会受一个有前科的人的影响。即使Erik从没动过孩子们的一根寒毛。“那就赶紧把事解决了吧。”他疲惫地说，CPS的调查员们进来后，Moira终于能够踏进房门把他拥入怀中，几天来，他第一次感受到了些许安慰。


	9. Chapter 9

**二十七.  
  
** Moira在说着什么，但Charles很难集中注意力，她说的一半都没听懂。不是她的错，他也清楚自己应该对她和Burt今天做的一切心存感激。她一边告诉他案件的最新进展，他们一边坐在书房里喝茶。她看起来受的苦不比他少，她的黑眼圈大的像是挨了揍一样，他真想逼她睡上千年。她绝对需要睡眠，他也是。  
  
“总之，别担心了，快结束了。”Moira拍打着他的手，这才总算吸引了他的注意力。她的手很窄小—— _不是那修长优雅，布满茧子的手指_ ——但仍然安慰人心。“Janos和他的团队跟除了Angel以外的所有人都谈了，我估计她也不会说什么跟别的孩子不一样的话。当然，最该担心的是Scott，不过我听说轮到他时进展很顺利，所以你也不必担心。”  
  
“好的。”Charles梳理了一下自己的头发。他的某种表情一定触动了Moira，因为她把他拉近，给了他一个拥抱。  
  
“Oh Charles，我好遗憾。这一切都不该发生在你身上。”  
  
“得了吧，亲爱的Moira，这些不是你的错。”当然不是。是他的错，他没按照规定来。真的就那么简单，但他不明白为什么这个错误像是要把他整个人生吞活剥，让他付出了那么多。  
  
她放开了他，她小心地擦着眼睛，脸被一绺红发遮住了。Charles摩挲着她的手，努力想带给她他自己也渴求的安慰。  
  
“Xavier先生。”  
  
这是Janos清澈柔和的声音，但Charles如果听不懂他那语气中的强硬，他一定是傻子，“在呢，Quested先生？”他抬头向门口看去，那里挤满了CPS的代理人。  
  
Janos一步不停地走进了书房，他另外两个同事则在门外走廊里徘徊。“我们已经结束了今天的第一轮，我们会回总部报告我们看见的。”他点了点头，“谢谢您今天的配合。”  
  
“我配合你们是因为我没什么好藏的。”Charles高昂着头，毫不掩饰地瞪着他。毕竟他说的是事实。  
  
Janos只是点了点头，看上去一点都不吃惊，“不过，我们下周的某天还会回来，更进一步地跟Scott和Angel谈谈。”  
  
“他们还好吧？”Charles对这件事更着急，毕竟Scott在Shaw这破事发生前不久才刚住进来，而Angel对Erik突然的离开相当的不满。  
  
“他们很好。”Janos从大衣里摸出一个Moleskine笔记本，扫视了一下他做的笔记，“我们很快会再见面的，Xavier先生。”Janos向Moira点了点头，她不情愿地起身，最后捏了一下Charles的肩膀。  
  
他们走后，Charles捂住了脸，与眼里的热流做着斗争。  
  
***  
  
    这一整周，睡眠就像一个不想被找到的老朋友一样无迹可寻。他躺在床上时，就会意识到自己正在盯着天花板，思索着他身边还有什么会被夺走。对于正在进行的调查，他所知的全部只是所有的孩子们都大体被问到在大宅中的生活，跟Hank,Raven，甚至还有Rodriguez太太在一起生活如何。Charles听说Rodriguez太太非常乐意用一口流利的西班牙语破口大骂Janos，责问他们为何要找Charles的麻烦，以此来证明自己的西班牙公民身份。当Moira告诉他这件事时，他微笑了一下，不过没能持续多长时间。  
    
当然，孩子们帮了很大的忙。CPS的员工们一走，他们就过来跟他拥抱，向他保证他们没有说任何关于Erik和他的过去的话，保证他们会尽自己一切努力表现得最好。“这一切怎么会发生呢？”Sean问过他，那孩子真的很困惑，而Charles没法给出答案。他想努力保持笑容，告诉他们一切都会好起来的，不过他们都长大了，不会信他的。Raven脸上那痛苦的表情也是这么告诉他的，但至少她能把他们都赶去睡觉，好让Charles休息休息。  
  
从那以后，孩子们令人不安地安静下来，开启了静音模式。Darwin是 _真正的_ 始作俑者，他一直围着Charles转，问他是否需要帮什么忙，尽他最大的努力让每个人精力充沛。Hank——尽管他到了岁数，如果他想的话已经可以离开大宅了——显眼地杵在Charles身边，一直在念纽约的未成年人保护法，跟着急的Raven一起讨论他知道的所有。Sean的耳机现在一直挂在头上了，变得与世隔绝。Charles有一次看到他坐在他的卧室窗边，插上了唱机的电源，出神地盯着远方那个电视天线的轮廓。  
  
Alex的眼神痛苦，下巴紧绷，五官似乎都在尖叫着， _我不要再回到过去孤身一人了_ 。可以理解的是，他从未让Scott离开过他的视线，Scott也乐意顺从，无论去哪都一直黏着Alex，或者任何一个比他年长的男孩。然而，Angel是最让人担心的，她又变得跟初次来这里时一样了，把自己锁在屋里，不肯出来吃饭。如果不是Raven把饭给她送上楼，放在门边（回来时总是至少吃了一半），Charles会着急的。  
  
也许她跟他一样思念Erik。不过他很怀疑。  
  
Erik的离开还是一个新鲜的伤口，一个Charles不敢细细查看，害怕让它再一次血流不止的伤口。最糟糕的是，无论他做什么，无论他多想把这痛苦从脑海中移除，那伤口都一直在流血。头脑很容易受骗，但心不会，Charles即使在检查Sean的作业时，在交电费时，在跟Moira和Burt通电话时，也在这痛苦中挣扎。Erik的离开是一个巨大的黑洞，在大宅里，在孩子们的生活里，在Charles的床上。  
  
Charles在他那边翻了个身，驱走了那双眼角带笑的绿色眼睛，和捧着他脸颊的幽灵幻影。  
  
 **二十八.**  
  
“您好，Xavier先生，这里是CPS的Janos Quested.”  
  
Charles攥着电话的手抓紧了，“有什么需要帮忙的？”他很惊讶，自己的声音听上去是这么彬彬有礼，虽然人家Janos只是公事公办而已。  
  
“我们这周会再过去一趟，您是知道的。而且，出于调查的目的，如果我们能直接联系到Erik Lehnsherr先生会更好一些，毕竟他是我们最关心的人。”  
  
“随便你，你可以试着联系他。我觉得他有可能回德国探望家人去了。”Charles的胸膛隐隐作痛，“我可以把他的电话号给你，但他不接我电话，也不回短信。”  
  
短暂的沉默后，Janos开口道：“不必了，我们已经联系上他了。他还没离开美国，而且他同意回来接受一个毒品测试。”  
  
Charles的膝盖好像快撑不住他了，他一下子跌坐在离自己最近的椅子上，“他同意了？”  
  
“我们明确地告诉他，如果他肯合作，证明自己不是个潜在威胁的话，调查的进程就会快很多。他明白这点后，马上同意回纽约接受毒品评估。我们会在此期间带上一位专家的。”  
  
Charles想吞咽一下，但他的喉咙太干了，“我们需要做什么？”  
  
电话那边传来一声细微的叹气，然后Janos说：“不是现在。我们马上就会见面的，Xavier先生。”  
  
对方挂断后，Charles盯着手里的电话，盯了好长时间。  
  
***  
  
他跟Raven一起在主书房里等待着Janos和CPS的其他员工问完Angel，Raven头枕着他的肩膀。除了Angel，其他孩子在接受第二轮采访，得知不会有人马上会被带走时，看上去精力都恢复些了。不过当被问及Erik什么时候回来时，他们都不知怎么回答。Raven告诉其他的孩子们去客厅等着，等Angel那又臭又长的问话结束。  
  
Charles听到了马路上传来的熟悉的摩托车轰鸣声，他颤颤巍巍地坐了起来，Raven也坐直了，满脸担忧地看着他，“Charles，你还好吧？”  
  
“是的。”他穷尽了自己的所有自制力，才没站起来马上奔到马路上。他对这个如此受伤，如此愤怒的自己感到恶心，他对Erik的痴迷一点都没有减少，“我很好。”  
  
Raven扫视着Charles，也许看见了他紧绷的肩膀和紧握的双拳，她不放心地点了点头，“我去让他进来。”  
  
Charles呆在书房里，盯着他那发白的指关节。不久之后，他听见了走廊里传来了Erik的声音，冷静地跟Janos说着话。Charles的名字出现了很多次，但他一直没出去。  
  
时间过得缓慢而痛苦，终于，Raven又打开了门，眼眶红红的，“他要走了。孩子们在楼下跟他道别。”  
  
Charles已经在脑海里说过了无数遍的“不”，他的自尊心不允许自己下楼，向那个拒绝自己的男人投怀送抱。但他还是起身，跟着Raven下了楼。Erik正站在大厅里，被一群孩子们抱得紧紧的。“别哭了，Schatz（亲爱的），”他听见Erik跟Angel说着，捏着她的肩膀。这时他才注意到Charles的目光，但他马上移开了视线，转而拍了拍心烦意乱的Alex的肩膀。Erik胡子拉碴的，好像这几天一直在奔波，Charles恨死了那淹没自己的对他的担心——还有渴求。  
  
“谢谢你的合作，Lehnsherr先生。”Janos一直静静地在旁边观看，目睹了孩子们对Erik的依恋后，他的心似乎也软了下来，“如果还有相关事宜的话，我们会给你打电话的。”  
  
“好的。”Erik很不情愿地从孩子们的怀抱中挣脱了出来，Charles注意到他小声地跟他们说了些什么，让他们终于放开了他。Erik俯下身揉了揉Scott的头发，微微笑了一下，“别惹你的兄弟们，好吗？”  
  
“你会回来吗？”Raven问道。Charles这才意识到他都忘了她还站在自己身边。  
  
Erik的视线又落到了Charles身上。然后他摇了摇头，“我必须走。”  
  
“来吧，孩子们。”Janos领着孩子们上楼，尽管他们一点都不想走，“我们今天还得聊最后一次。”  
  
所有人都上楼后，Charles被留在了大厅里，只剩下Erik和Raven为伴。Raven马上说：“呃，我要上楼看看进展。”Charles只是点了点头，Raven离开时他仍然盯着Erik的鞋尖。  
  
“谢谢你回来。接受毒品测试。”Charles又抬起了头，双手僵硬地贴在身侧。  
  
Erik的头低了下来，Charles觉得他的下唇有些颤抖。“我很抱歉惹了那么多麻烦，Charles。”  
  
“什么？”Charles向前走了走，眼睛眯了起来，“这不是你的错。这些都不是。”  
  
“我当初不该——”Erik的嘴型有些痛苦，“算了，不重要。”  
  
Charles的脑海里叫嚣着现在的情况不太对，但他现在无法理会。他只是瞪着Erik，看着他耷拉下来的肩膀和皱巴巴的棕色夹克，意识到Erik看上去跟他一样疲惫痛苦，“你当然重要，Erik。”  
  
在Erik有所动作前，Charles走完了最后一步，伸出双臂紧紧拥抱了他，他察觉到Erik起初有些僵硬，后来终于放松了下来，也抱住了Charles。Charles尽可能多地从这拥抱中吸取安慰，仅仅是碰一下，Erik就能激发出他心中多种矛盾的情感，多么可恨。Erik的嘴抵着Charles的肩膀，呢喃着听似“loaf”或“loathe”的什么，但在Charles能开口问出之前，Erik已经挣脱开他的拥抱，大步走向了门口，关上门时也没回头看一眼。  
  
摩托车的轰鸣声消失许久后，Charles仍呆呆地矗立在大门旁。


	10. Chapter 10

**二十九.  
  
** 终于轮到Charles被叫去问话了，尽管他以前参与过调查，早就对那些繁文缛节了若指掌，他的手心还是冒出了汗。还好CPS的人很专业，很懂礼节，Burt和Moira能坐在他身旁也让他安心不少，他俩一直在对他鼓励地微笑着，舒缓了他紧张的神经。  
  
大多数时间，问题都很常规敷衍，到Janos冒出这个问题时，Charles已经很放松了。他问：“Xavier先生，您能告诉我们您跟Erik Lehnsherr先生的真实关系吗？”  
  
Charles抱起胳膊，瞪着桌子。他知道孩子们为了“保护”他，一直告诉CPS，Erik只不过是一个普普通通的合同工，但与此同时，Janos又不傻，他们在Angel身上花的时间最长，一定是有原因的。“几个月前，我雇了Erik来为大宅干活。”他边说边看着Janos的同事，Ally，一丝不苟地做着笔记。  
  
Janos那平静有礼的语调并未改变，“这就是你跟他关系的全部了吗？”  
  
Charles边思考边在桌子上敲着，当他与Moira四目相交时，她向他点了点头。“Erik跟我交往过一段时间。”他的声音听上去遥不可及。  
  
CPS的员工们没一个人看上去很吃惊。Janos在他的一个同事耳边低语了几句，然后转向Charles，“可否告诉我们你为什么没有把他纳入名单，尽管他跟一些孩子非常亲近？”  
  
到现在，Charles只觉得受挫疲累。当然，他有许多理由，但现在，看来只有说出真相才是最好的选择，“Erik没有给过我任何暗示，说明他会留下。”Charles静静地说道，“到最后他没有……留下。就是这样。”  
  
让他吃惊的是，Janos微微皱了一下眉头，唇角同情地耷拉了下来。“我们只是问问而已，Xavier先生，因为所有的孩子都告诉我们Erik只是个工匠。”Janos揉了揉下巴，然后又说，“好吧，大多数孩子们是那么说的。”  
  
Charles不需要——或不想——再去深究，“但Erik通过了毒品测试了，对吗？”  
  
Janos重重地点了一下头，“我得说，他的背景就是另外一件事了。但从德国回来的报告还是很乐观的，而且看起来Erik对孩子们也没什么坏影响。”  
  
Charles虽然不愿承认，但他大舒了一口气，“Erik在这里，帮了我不少忙。”  
  
Janos很让人吃惊地露出了一个微笑，“我们知道，Xavier先生。”  
  
***  
  
CPS仿佛花了有史以来最长的时间去完成这次调查，然后得出结论，不过Moira向他保证，结果应该不错。周二下午，Janos独自登门拜访，想跟Charles谈谈。他们坐在了他父亲的老书房里，Charles匆匆收拾好了Erik走后就一直留在那里的棋盘。Janos看着他，不予评价，然后又一声不吭地环视着书房。  
  
Charles在桌边落座后，Janos坐在了他对面。他接下来的话又让Charles吃了一惊，“我可以在这里吸烟么？”  
  
“没问题。”Charles点着头说道，Janos掏出了一根香烟，点燃了它，深深地吸了一口。“Quested先生——”  
  
Janos举起了一只手，“请叫我Janos。”  
  
“好的，Janos。你一定可以理解，我期盼着知道调查结果。”Charles不知道手该往哪放，于是他放在了大腿上，又改变了主意，两手交握放在了桌子上。  
  
“当然。”Janos向与Charles相反的方向吐出一圈烟，然后叹了口气，“我肯定如果是坏消息的话，Moira和Burt早就告诉你了。既然我自己来了，你肯定猜到我们正在整理结果。”  
  
”是的，我希望如此。”  
  
“我们认为，虽然Erik不是什么特蕾莎修女，但孩子们并未受到什么不良影响。“Janos俯身向前，双眼严肃深邃，“事实上，我们发现Alex和Angel跟他特别亲近，也许是因为他的背景跟他们相似，而且我们发现，这里是Angel唯一一个有了明显长进的寄养家庭。”  
  
Charles往后倾了倾身，吸收了所有的信息，“我一直明白Erik跟她很亲近。她非常信任他。”  
  
Janos点了点头，“你知道她有个同父异母的哥哥，死于一场摩托车事故吗？这个不在她的文件里，所以你也许不知道。我们也不知道，Armando告诉我们的。看上去Erik跟她哥哥在很多方面十分相像。”  
  
Charles深吸了一口气，“Erik走时，她非常难过。”  
  
“她以为这是她的错，所以我们跟她谈话时她一直情绪激动。”Janos又使劲吸了一口烟，“我觉得她不是故意说漏嘴的，你跟Erik，好吧，在一起。”  
  
“但她还好吗？”Charles坚持问道，“她怎么说我并不重要。我觉得我该为她负责。”  
  
“我知道，Charles。”Janos慢慢露出一个微笑，”好啦，我来这是要通知你，调查已经结束，我们认为起诉无效。我们为这么长时间以来给你添的麻烦道歉。不过你一定理解——”  
  
“——你们只是在做你们的工作。”Charles替他说完，“你忘了我曾经也是参与调查的人啊。”  
  
Janos点了点头，好像他事先就知道会是这样，“如果你想追究Sebastian Shaw的责任的话，你可以跟你的律师讨论一下相关事宜。”现在他的眉有些不情愿地皱了起来，“因为Shaw是我的上司，所以我只能说到这了。我只是提醒一下你的权利。”  
  
“当然。”现在Charles感觉到的只有轻松，不过诉诸法律这件事他会跟Raven谈论，或许会跟Hank谈，“孩子们没事，对吧？”  
  
“他们在这里很幸福。”Janos站了起来，拾起一个玻璃烟灰缸，把他的烟放了进去，“Scott仍然在适应，不过他很高兴再次回到他哥哥身边。我不能替Angel说话，不过我估计她一旦跟Erik联系上，就会好起来的。而且Armando也在保护着她。”  
  
Charles盯着Janos的香烟余烬，“我不知道Erik会不会回来。”  
  
让他吃惊地，那种模模糊糊的同情的表情又回到了Janos的脸上，好长时间，他好像在考虑什么，最后他开口了：“这段别录音，行吗？”  
  
Charles谨慎地眯起了眼睛，“好。”  
  
Janos向前倾了倾，“纽约的同性恋婚姻已经合法化了，你跟Erik可以考虑考虑。”他的声音温柔又坚定，“我不是说这会很容易，不过你如果努努力，这事能成的。”  
  
Charles只是看着他，不知道该说什么好。Janos看上去对这件事很上心，他都有点怀疑了，“我都不知道Erik想不想回来。”他无助地说。  
  
“好吧，要是他回来了，你俩想认真交往的话，考虑一下。”他拿出了钱包，打开了它。Charles看到了钱包里的一张照片，是Janos搂着一个蓄着山羊胡子，穿着黑色马褂的人。他只瞟到一眼，Janos就又把钱夹合上了，交给Charles一张名片，“这是我的私人号码。如果你在同性婚姻方面需要帮助，给我打电话就行。如果我帮不上忙，我也许认识一些能帮忙的人。”  
  
Charles盯着名片，然后把它塞进了自己的羊毛衫口袋里，感觉在做梦一样，”谢——谢谢你。“这几个字听上去很古怪，但Janos的微笑平和又真诚，当他把Janos送到门口时，他们的握手坚实而温暖，几周以来第一次，Charles真的充满了希望。  
  
 **三十.**  
  
日子过得很快，这并不稀奇，因为身边环绕着一群成长中的少年们，需要很强的责任感。Charles很喜欢繁重的工作，这样一来，他就不会总有那些不切实际的幻想了。Raven和Hank也帮了很大的忙，头一次，Charles觉得Hank已经开始回应Raven那含情脉脉的注视了。他很为她高兴，真心的：她跟Hank都是他的好帮手，他们分摊了Erik从前的工作，确保它们顺利完成，还经手了上万件Charles忽视的事情。  
  
除此之外，至少截止到目前，他们中有人能快乐。  
  
他当然仍能感受到Erik的缺席。他偶尔拿出他父亲的旧棋盘，摆好棋子，好像Erik随时都能回家，准备好跟他下上一局。Darwin有一次请Charles教他下棋，他当然同意了，不过尽管这孩子一心想让Charles振作起来，这感觉还是不一样的。从那以后，他就把棋盘锁在了书房里。总把它搬出来，提醒自己Erik已经不在了，这实在太痛苦了。  
  
一天晚上，Charles正在书房里出神，Emma找到了他。她已经结束了一学期的课程。她递给了他一个雪白的信封。Charles不用看都知道里面的内容。Emma苍白的脸上满是愁容。不过他还是读了，当他看到“ _我希望能辞职，从——_ ”时，他的怀疑被证实了。他眨了眨眼，“Emma，为什么？”  
  
她摇了摇头，把头发捋到耳后，Charles发现她那花哨的订婚戒指已经没了，“我觉得CPS的事有一部分是我的错——”  
  
“Emma，我们早就谈过这件事了，我们都不怪你。”Charles温柔地说。他绕过自己的桌子，在Emma椅子的扶手上坐了下来，“请你留下吧，孩子们都喜欢你。”  
  
“不，我不能。”她的嘴角扭曲了一下，“我要离开纽约了。我有些……事情要处理，得做个了断。”她向他晃了晃那个没戴戒指的手，微微笑了一下。  
  
“啊，我懂了。”Charles太了解了，若不是孩子们，他也许也会这么做，远离让他思及过去的一切，“你要去哪？”  
  
“我没准跟我妈妈住在一起，在迈阿密。”她绽放出一个更大的笑容，“起码我喜欢那里的天气。”  
  
“既然我无法说服你留下，那我祝你一切安好。”他 _真心_ 希望这样。当他们都站起身时，他伸出手，Emma亲切地握了握。  
  
“我推荐了一些人，你可以考虑考虑让他们接替我的工作。”她叹了口气，“同时，我觉得Hank完全有能力帮忙监督孩子们。”  
  
“我也是这么想的。”Charles承认，“至少能撑到我们找到别人。但别人永远不能真正替代你，我亲爱的。我希望你明白这一点。”  
  
这时，Emma咬住了嘴唇，当她突然抓住Charles的胳膊时，他吃了一惊。“我得告诉你一些事，关于Erik的。”  
  
“哦。”Charles不知道自己想不想听，但她抓得更用力了，所以他点了点头，“好吧，关于他的什么事？”  
  
“他离开，是因为我警告过他。”  
  
Charles皱了皱眉，向前走了一步，环住了她的肩膀，“什么意思？”  
  
“我知道Shaw在搞什么，然后我警告了Erik，因为他是CPS要调查的人。”她紧张得开始抠起了指甲，“我只是想让他向你坦白交代一切，我没想让他走。但他那么提议了，我觉得这是个好办法，因为这样就不会暴露你们的关系了。我认真考虑后，发现那是个糟透了的主意。”  
  
“Emma。”Charles完全惊呆了，只能眨眨眼。 _可怜的Erik，可怜的，可怜的Erik_ ，“你为什么不早告诉我呢？”  
  
“我觉得Erik离开都是我的错。”她的声音很轻，完全被吓到了，“我很抱歉，Charles。我真的很抱歉。“  
  
他注视着她一言不发地走出了书房，当Raven来提醒他去吃晚饭时，他仍然沉浸在刚才的对话中。  
  
***  
  
后来的几天，Charles发了好几条短信，告诉Erik他现在知道真相了，告诉Erik回来，告诉他调查已经结束，一切都没事了，他们又可以共同过日子了。但没有回信，当Charles终于召唤出自己的勇气打了个电话时，他发现电话根本打不通。经过最近这一系列的大事，这次又像一个耳光打在了Charles的脸上，不过Charles仍企盼着这只是因为Erik也许不在国内。毕竟赎罪日快到了，他也许已经回到德国了。  
  
他不知道还有什么办法能联系上Erik，所以他决定等赎罪日结束，Erik那时也许就回了费城。与此同时，因为Emma走了，他还得专注地跟Hank和Raven一起给孩子们上课。他已经原谅她了，真的，不过当他回想起Erik回来接受毒品测试时，那疲倦沮丧的面容时，怒气又会一下子涌上头脑，苦涩而剧烈。  
  
不过，Charles还是最恨自己，居然让这一切发生了，居然没有信任Erik。Erik的离开让调查容易多了，没错，可他们仍然可以想出别的办法解决事情。不过现在说什么都太晚了，Charles只想弥补，让它们回到以前的轨道。他很确定孩子们也想让Erik回来。  
  
一天下午，他路过花园时，听到了有人在轻声唱歌，嗓音舒缓，温柔而沙哑。那是Sean，完全沉浸在耳机里的音乐中，正耙着树叶。真讽刺，Erik以前总抱怨，让Sean去干家务活太难了，而现在Erik走了，Sean看起来倒乐意干活了。他发现Charles正向他走来，于是把耳机取了下来，给了他一个灿烂的微笑，“嘿，教授。”  
  
“草坪太整洁了。”Charles环视着四周，愉快地说道。Sean自豪地点了点头，俯下身继续抡耙子，欣赏着自己的成果。“干得漂亮，Sean。”  
  
“谢谢。”Sean看着他，头微微倾斜，像是在思考着什么，“我是说，如果你需要帮忙的话，尽管开口。我会让Alex做的。”  
  
Charles一下子笑了出来，摇了摇头，“你们这俩孩子太可怕了。”  
  
Sean怯怯地笑着，“Alex没准会推脱给Scott。”  
  
“感人肺腑啊。”Charles捏了捏Sean的肩膀，“不过我是认真的，谢谢你帮忙。”  
  
现在Sean不怎么看他了，“你不会找人取代Erik的，对吗？”  
  
Charles有点吃惊，不过他尽力维持了平静的表情，“我没打算那么做，不会。”  
  
Sean用耙子扒拉着脚边的树叶，脸颊有点发红，“你觉得他会回来吗？”  
  
Charles不想给任何一个孩子任何虚假的希望，所以他只是目视着远方。他的视野中有一个人工湖，水光潋滟，如镜面的反光，越过它，是那个巨大的电视天线，他曾经跟Erik在那下面野餐过一次。“我不知道。”他最后告诉Sean，双手伸进了裤兜里，“我希望他能回来，不过目前我不能确定。”  
  
“你希望他回来？”Sean热切地问道，听上去比他实际年龄小多了，充满着希望。  
  
“是的。”Charles毫不犹豫地回答，然后，“我想他。”终于大声说出来，承认这一点，他感觉非常好。看见Sean脸上那沉思的表情，Charles相信他一样怀念Erik。  
  
“你知道吗？”Sean歪着嘴笑了一下，“Erik跟我说，如果我愿意的话，应该考虑一下音乐学院。 他给皮博迪音乐学院写了信，给我搞到了一些小册子。多酷啊！”  
  
Charles现在只是微笑着，“Erik一直都明白，要鼓励你们每个人去做自己，去追求你们所向往的一切。”  
  
“你也是。”Sean认真地说，一只手扣紧了Charles的肩膀，“别轻视自己，教授。你俩……你俩就像一对组合，你知道吗？”  
  
Charles深受感动，他捏了捏Sean的手，然后才放下。  
  
***  
  
这几天来，Charles睡个觉都跟以前不一样，因为没有Erik在身边。有时他会喝上一杯威士忌，然后读一会书，再去看看孩子们。他们通常都睡得很晚，不过他们也知道，Charles对他们必须在12点前熄灯这件事管得很严。Hank和Raven睡得会晚一些，有一天晚上，Charles看到他们在娱乐室的电视机前睡着了，Raven的头枕着Hank的肩膀，他情不自禁地露出了微笑。他把电视关了，拉上一张毯子盖住了两人，然后去刷牙。  
  
他想去厨房倒杯水，这时他听到了跑动的脚步声，然后他发现Alex正在走廊上以百米冲刺的速度奔来，怒火冲天的Darwin在后面穷追不已，“Alex，把它还回来！”Darwin大喊着，不过Alex直奔Charles，在他面前来了个急刹车。他一把抓住Charles的手，塞进去一个手机，然后搂着目瞪口呆的Darwin往相反的方向走去，两个孩子低声吵着什么，都消失在了Alex的房间里。  
  
Charles穿着睡衣戳在那里，眨了眨眼。“怎么回事？”他低头看了看手机的荧屏，发现对方还未挂断。号码是一长串，以“+49”开头。这是哪个国家？Charles对着手机皱了皱眉，当他听到一声模糊的“ _喂？_ ”时，他把手机举到了耳边，“不好意思，哪位？”  
  
很长的一段时间，只有长途电话的劈啪声。“Darwin，你在吗？”一个再熟悉不过的声音问道。Charles的心提到了嗓子眼。  
  
“Erik？”  
  
又一次长时间的停顿，然后Erik声音是那么的难以置信，“Charles？”  
  
“Erik。”千言万语似乎堵在了喉间，Charles的大脑飞快转动着，想找点话说，免得Erik决定挂断电话，“是我。抱歉，Alex刚刚跑过来把Darwin的电话塞到了我这里。”  
  
“哦。”Erik清了清喉咙，Charles发现时间正飞快地流逝着，“你好吗？”  
  
“我很好。”为了让Erik尽可能长时间地跟他聊，撒个谎也是必要的，“我一直想联系上你。”  
  
“为什么？”Erik那戒备怀疑的语气让Charles有点受伤，不过Charles只是闭上了眼睛，靠着走廊的墙。  
  
“调查结束了，一切顺利。”Charles说，“Emma告诉了我你为什么离开。你不必这样做，你知道的。”  
  
这次沉默的时间如此长，Charles真害怕联络中断了。“喂？Erik，你还在吗？”  
  
“是的。”他就在那边，听上去如此迷茫，如此孤独，Charles想顺着电话爬过去，紧紧抱着他，“调查结束了？”  
  
“是的，结束了。”Charles把电话紧紧地贴在耳边，“请你回家吧，Erik。”  
  
Erik在那边重重地叹了口气，Charles能听到那边有些沙沙声。也许Erik正在摩挲自己的头发，Charles强烈渴望能自己去做，“没那么简单，Charles。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“如果我回去，那又怎样？我回去给你工作，然后从你那领薪水？”Erik痛苦的语气有点奇怪，“如果这一切再次重演，又有一次调查怎么办？真不是那么简单的。”  
  
“我知道。”Charles发现自己正处于哀求的边缘，他强迫自己马上恢复状态，“但我们是有选择的，Erik。如果你在乎孩子们——在乎我——我们是有办法的。回家吧。”  
  
Erik很久没有再说一句话，但Charles听见了那边有人在说德语，嗓音粗哑浑厚。“我爸让我帮他干活了。”Erik不情愿地说道，“去朝Darwin要我德国的号码。我们明天再聊。”  
  
“好的，我会去要的。”突然之间，Charles允许自己去相信，事情也许真的有了转机，“我明天这时候给你打电话？”  
  
“行。”Erik停了一下，然后他的声音低了下来，更亲切了一些，“还有，Charles？”  
  
“嗯，Erik？”  
  
“很高兴，呃——”Erik轻轻地呼出一口气，“我的意思是，我想你。”  
  
Charles的眼里涌起一阵热流，他把头靠在了墙上，嘴角翘起，露出了一个灿烂的微笑，暖流缓缓地从他的胸膛流向他的指尖，“我也想你，Erik。”  
  
Erik在这时挂了电话，当Charles过去把手机还给不安的Darwin时，Charles吓了他一跳——也吓到了他自己——他用尽全身的力量拥抱了Darwin。Alex咧着嘴笑着，也许为自己的计谋得逞沾沾自喜呢。不久之后，几周以来的头一次，Charles带着一抹微笑很快入睡了，他的胳膊伸到了床的另一边，那是平时Erik的位置。

 


	11. Chapter 11

**三十一.**  
  
第二天早晨，Darwin早饭过后马上找到了Charles，向他解释Erik上星期就开始给他打电话了，只是想了解一下所有人的情况，他还逼Darwin发誓不许告诉Charles他在做什么。“我想告诉你，真的。”Darwin悲惨地说着，“但Erik坚决不让你知道他在跟我们中的一个联络。”  
  
“真的没关系。”Charles告诉他，不明白为何Darwin觉得这一切都是他的错，“我跟Erik聊过了，这都是误会。我们解决了。”  
  
Darwin的面孔马上放松下来，肩膀也垂了下去，“好的，因为我不想让你觉得我有事瞒着你。”他的表情现在很严肃，“而且，你知道，Erik仍然关心着我们，真好。”  
  
“是的。”Charles考虑再三，透过Darwin的双眼看清了情况。毕竟，Erik本应该永远离开，但他尽管毫无义务，却仍旧跟他们保持着联络。因为他在乎。Charles让记忆像Erik须后水的香味一样盘旋着，“Erik是个好人。”  
  
Darwin有一种特有的看人方式，他有时专注地审视着别人，让对方压力很大，现在他就这样看着Charles，“你觉得，他会回来吗？”  
  
“我正在努力。”Charles保证，Darwin脸上那信服的笑容，明亮得好似日光。  
  
***  
  
那天晚上，Charles用电话给Erik打了过去，他把无线电话夹在了下巴和肩膀之间。Erik听上去有了些活力，挺高兴，还有些气喘吁吁，Charles猜他肯定很享受跟父亲在一起的时光。Erik的母亲在他年轻时去世了，Charles很高兴Erik跟他唯一的亲人有着一段令人满意的关系。“你想跟他说说话吗？”Erik问道，于是Charles只能跟年长的Lehnsherr先生用破碎的英语和德语，进行了一场简短尴尬的谈话。  
  
“你把Erik照看得很好。”最后，Lehnsherr犹豫着说道，“来彭佩尔福德玩儿，ja（好吗）？”  
  
“我一定会去的。”Charles笑着回答，然后Erik就把电话从他父亲那里抢救了出来。  
  
“抱歉。”Erik听上去很暴躁，但也很高兴，“有时我真弄不清他是不是真岁数大了。”  
  
“你爸爸只是好客而已。”Charles把脚放在了对面的扶手椅上。走廊下方，他听见了娱乐室里玩“吉他英雄”的声音，还有Alex冲Hank喊着“挪挪你的屁股下楼，赶紧的！”“你觉得我应该接受他的邀请吗？”  
  
Erik清了清喉咙，“你知道，我们随时欢迎你。”他最后说。  
  
“Erik。”Charles闭上了眼睛，感觉他们之间的千里之遥正慢慢缩短，如同梦的消逝，“请你回家吧。”  
  
Erik那边传来一声长长的叹息，“不是我不想，Charles。”他耐心地说，“只是——我得先处理几件事。”  
  
Charles继续闭着眼，想象着Erik站在窗边，盯着窗外的景色。现在这时间，杜塞尔多夫那边一定已经是深夜了，而西彻斯特这边，夜色才刚刚降临。不过好消息是Erik没有立刻拒绝他，而他很想知道Erik要处理什么事。“你需不需要——”  
  
“不。”Erik马上坚定地拒绝了他，“没关系的，Charles，一切都在我掌控之下。”  
  
他们又聊了一会，绕开了钱的话题，即使Charles真的想问，不过他现在必须相信Erik，像他一直以来那样，就像相信Erik那不正统的劝架方式能修补好Sean和Alex的友谊那样。他转而告诉Erik，Emma已经跟Shaw分手了，要离开纽约，告诉他Janos和他那让人吃惊的建议，还有调查的结果。  
  
Charles觉得现在是一个机会，让他问出他一直想问的问题，“Erik，你从未告诉过我你为什么进监狱。“  
  
很长时间的沉默后，Erik终于叹了口气，“谢谢你愿意直接问我，而不是挖掘我的背景。”  
  
“你知道我不会胡乱评价你。”Charles轻声说，“你现在是一个不同的人了。”  
  
“我青年时期加入过一个团伙。”Erik话中的悔意很沉重，他现在说话低了八度，“我跟我朋友揍了对家团伙的一个人，为一点琐碎的屁事，我现在都忘了是什么了。那人差点被打死。”  
  
“他死了吗？”  
  
“没，不过他现在还拄着拐棍。我出狱后去看他，但他的家人不让。”Erik沉默了好长时间，Charles瞥了一眼荧屏，以为对话中断了，不过仍在进行。“出狱后，找工作就不容易了。我很骄傲，没耐性，所以我通过一些不太合法的方式，去赚钱。”  
  
“我认识的一些孩子，离开寄养家庭后也那样。”Charles说，他很高兴自己能照顾这些孩子。他只希望Erik别觉得自己在评价他，不过，从Erik接下来平静的语气听来，他没这么想。  
  
“我一定多次伤了我父亲的心，所以当他恳求我改过自新时，我答应了他。我去美国找我叔叔David，就是他给了我费城的那个工作。我一直等着那个工作，期间跟我叔叔的朋友Otto在一起。然后，好吧，你就出现了，在Otto的店里。”Erik好像被逗笑了，“你真的很会搞破坏，Xavier。”  
  
“啊，请接受我的道歉，我阻挡了你光辉的炼钢事业。”Charles干巴巴地说道，Erik咯咯地笑了起来。  
  
“我得挂了。”Erik不情愿地说，“明天给我打电话，一样的时间？”  
  
“一定。”Charles说。他终于睁开了眼睛，有点不安地发现Raven正站在门口，带着一抹邪恶的笑容看着他，“保重，Erik。”  
  
“你也是，Charles。”  
  
他挂断后，Raven的微笑咧得越来越大了，“我相信一切进展顺利。希望我没有打扰你们的phone sex。”  
  
“噢，拜托了Raven，我以为你没这么低俗（I expected more from you）。”Charles转了转眼珠，Raven大笑着走了。这一整晚，他都在大宅里游走，回味着Erik刚刚跟他说的话。  
  
***  
  
接下来的几星期，他们每天晚上都会聊天，毫无疑问，他们在长途电话上砸了很多钱。Charles还会让每个孩子都有机会跟Erik聊聊天。Charles的书房变成了每晚轮流打电话的集合中心。Darwin从别的房间拖进来几把不配套的椅子，这样他们就都可以进来，跟Erik讲话了。但Charles最珍惜的仍旧是他们的私人时间，在孩子们上床睡觉后，Erik那温柔亲密的嗓音会伴着他度过夜晚。  
  
Erik刚讲完一个他小时候的傻事，他俩笑完后，Charles突然说：“求你回家吧，Erik。你不必一直勉强自己。”  
  
“Charles——”  
  
“一直以来，我从未为我自己要求过任何事。”Charles不愿去想自己的声音听上去多么绝望，“我只想让你在这里，孩子们想让你在这里。他们需要我们。我不能一个人做到这些。帮我一起带领他们，塑造他们，指引他们。”  
  
Erik好久没说话，然后他终于开口，“我觉得我会吓到你，我过几天就回去了。”  
  
Charles差点扔掉电话，“你要回来了？”  
  
“我刚刚订了回去的机票。”尽管他看不见Erik，他仍然能感觉到他的微笑，“你有多余的床吗？”  
  
“当然。”Charles的嘴咧得太大，脸都疼了，“如果没有，爬到我被窝里好了。[1]”  
  
Erik惊喜的笑声让他感受到了一种无以名状的轻松快乐。  
  
[1]就是这篇文最开始时，Charles还不知道Erik会英语时说的原话！  
  
三十二.  
  
对西彻斯特这里的十一月来说，这是一个寒冷的早晨了，树叶已经开始片片飘落，裸露出棕色的枝干。Charles把枕头摆进Erik的旧房间，Rodriguez太太在亚麻布床单上喷上了薰衣草香水，整个房间都飘满了甜蜜的香味，让人心绪平静。她哼着一首西班牙民谣，暖心的曲调让Charles想起，他小时候从未有过一个温暖的家，而现在，他却能给这些少年们一个家，只差Erik回来，来完成这个图景。  
  
孩子们在楼下，有些在帮忙摆桌子，其他人在装饰一个“欢迎回家”的条幅（这是Angel的主意）。Charles啪嗒啪嗒地下楼时，听到了他们的笑声和戏谑，Angel在尖叫：“我的天哪Sean，别放那么多亮片，Erik不是个13岁的姑娘！”引发了其他男孩的一阵哀嚎。当他踱到客厅时，Sean的右脸上粘着一堆掌印形状的亮片，看上去有点怂，Angel正对着她的条幅发着火，Alex和Darwin在偷笑，而Scott正在桌子的另一端吹着气球。  
  
“这个怎么样？”Angel紧张地问他，他们在给Charles看条幅时，Angel狠狠地把Sean推到了一边。这个条幅是纯手工的，很粗糙，字母的边缘全是缺口，不过Charles还是觉得它很可爱，因为很显然，孩子们付出了很多心血。  
  
“看上去很奇妙。“他真心实意地告诉Angel，她嘴角弯起，露出一个甜美的笑容。Charles把她揽入怀中，经过那个调查的余波后，Moira和Charles跟她谈了谈心，三人开诚布公地谈了许久，Charles非常感谢那次谈话，因为它，Angel跟他之间不再那么紧张了。  
  
“Erik什么时候回来？”Raven从厨房里出来，手里端着妈妈最好的餐具，Hank在她后面跟得紧紧的，也抱了满怀的餐具。  
  
Charles看了看表，“他的飞机会在下午到达。他骑摩托车过来之前也许会停下歇歇，我猜他得骑上很长时间，至少一小时。所以，他也许会在深夜回来？”  
  
Raven耸了耸肩，“哦，好吧，只要他回来，什么时候都行。”  
  
他们刚摆完桌子，挂好横幅，这时外面的马路上传来一声很熟悉的引擎轰鸣，所有人都僵住了。Sean是第一个反应过来的，蹦了个高，跑到窗户边弹出了脑袋，“他回来了！”他兴奋地大喊着，一时间，所有人都从大门鱼贯而出，除了Charles。他好像有点挪不动脚，他的指尖一点点变得冰凉，剧烈地颤抖着，仍然扎在原地。  
  
“ERIK!”Charles听见了Raven的尖叫，然后Angel也高喊了起来，一片欢乐的海洋，淹没了Charles渴望听到的最重要的声音。他终于鼓舞着自己的双脚动了起来，缓缓地向大开着的房门走去，他走上了马路，看到了Erik的身影——像以前一样，穿着他标志性的高领毛衣，和棕色的皮夹克——站在他的摩托车旁边。Charles感觉自己好像刚被货运火车撞过。Erik依旧带着头盔，不过，透过那遮阳板，仍能看到他把孩子们抱到怀里时露出的灿烂笑容，孩子们紧紧地攀着他，像一群超大的考拉。  
  
“好啦，来，让我把东西放下。”Erik边笑边说，却突然停下了，因为他终于看到了徘徊在门口的Charles。他把遮阳板推了上去，露出了清澈的双眼。Erik的眼睛好像还是有变色功能，能从绿色和蓝色中随意切换，但是现在，在晚霞的照映下，那双绿色的眼睛是那么的犀利，强烈的目光完全固定在了Charles身上，其余的世界，只能被遗忘。  
  
“来吧。”Raven小声说着，偷偷地用袖子擦了擦眼睛，“外面很冷，我们先把Erik的东西放到里面。”  
  
孩子们很不情愿地慢悠悠地走了，但Raven态度很坚决，Charles冲他露出一个感激的微笑，然后她进了屋里。现在马路上只剩Charles和Erik了，当Erik终于摘下他的头盔时，Charles发现他现在头发更短了，颜色更深了，被头盔压得很扁。Erik的眼圈红了，他的下唇颤抖着，“Charles？”  
  
“你回家了。”Charles把自己的两只手紧紧地钩在了一起，这样他才不会因为快乐、感激和难以置信碎成上万个碎片，“你真的在这里，你终于回家了。”  
  
“家”这个词似乎触动了Erik心里的某个角落，让他跌跌撞撞地倒进了Charles张开的双臂中。Erik的双臂紧紧地抱着他，好像Erik将要溺死，而Charles是他的救生圈。Charles紧紧地闭上了眼睛，因为这太多了，他根本无法一下子吸收。Erik闻起来有树叶的味道，须后水的味道，还有飞机里的空气味道。Charles意识到Erik一定是从肯尼迪机场一路狂奔回来，片刻未停。  
  
头盔咔嚓一声掉在了地上，Erik捧住了Charles的脸，笨拙地吻了他，碰到了Charles的嘴角、鼻子和左颊。Charles环住Erik的脖子，准确地让两人的双唇贴合在了一起，暗中发誓永远不让Erik再次走出他的生活。上次的心痛足够他一辈子回味了。  
  
“别再走了，求你。”两人分开时Charles气呼呼地说着，他们的额头还贴在一起。  
  
Erik摇了摇头，往后梳了梳Charles的头发，“就算我想走，我估计也走不了了。”  
  
“很好。”Erik的轮廓在Charles的眼前渐渐模糊，即使他眨了很多次眼，“告诉孩子们你逃走去加入马戏团这种借口可用不了太多次。[1]”  
  
他们的轻笑跟Charles潮湿的脸颊形成了奇怪的反差，但这一次，他可不想在乎那有的没的。他们一直在彼此的怀中，直到迟暮之时。到了第一颗星辰开始闪烁，Charles才成功地镇定了下来，冲Erik虚弱地笑笑，Erik用那双迷蒙的眼睛看着他，好像Charles是他曾经被夺走的一幕风景。“来吧。”他捏了捏Erik的手，然后放下，“厨房的水槽已经堵了几百年了，DVD的字幕也老卡在《泰坦尼克号》上。”  
  
Erik一边弯腰捡起他掉落的头盔一边低沉地笑着，声音十分沙哑。“很高兴知道你们还需要我。”  
  
“哦，Erik。”两人一起走进了屋，Charles的笑容更大了，“我们永远需要你。”  
  
***  
  
最后一个睡觉的孩子是Darwin，看《驯龙高手》看到一半睡着了。沙发上，Scott和Alex已经打起了呼噜，而Darwin就舒舒服服地躺在了他俩中间。Sean蜷在躺椅上，头上捂着一个坐垫，露出了几撮红发。Raven仰躺在旁边的乐至椅上，只有她到了喝酒的年龄，可她也喝得太多了。Hank摊在了她脚边的地板上，每次呼吸都会发出很大的动静。Angel在椅子上缩成一团，看起来很不舒服，于是Charles轻轻地把她唤醒了。她揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，Erik一把她抱回房间，她就马上又睡着了。  
  
不到一分钟，Erik就回来了。Charles正把DVD拿出来，把盘放回盒子里。“你不打算把其他人叫起来吗？”Erik轻声问他。  
  
“让他们在那吧，他们没事的。”Charles轻声回答，捡起了地上那些脏兮兮的盛满立体脆的碗。Erik也来帮了忙。然后他们去了厨房，洗了碗，又收拾了先前留下的一片狼藉。  
  
Charles正在水槽中冲着手，这时他察觉到两条粗壮的胳膊从他身后环住了他的腰，他低下头，看到了Erik那熟悉的纹满纹身的前臂，正紧紧地抱着他。Erik的额头抵在他的肩膀上，Charles右边的肩峰上感受到了Erik温暖的呼吸。  
  
他们这样站了一会，只是感受着他们又在一起了这个事实，Charles颤抖着把手覆在了Erik的手上，而Erik的手正抚摸着他的下腹。Charles捏了捏他的手，Erik发出了一声心满意足的长叹，像是一个人，终于找到了长久以来一直躲避着他的东西。也许是平静，Charles想，感受着Erik的手指环绕上了自己的。或者是接纳。  
  
“我们上楼吧。”Erik因为几个小时的旅行，声音已经很疲惫了，Charles又捏了捏他的手，这才松开。  
  
他拿上了两瓶啤酒，然后上楼了，Erik无视了他自己的房间，直接去了Charles的。他们点燃壁炉，把棋盘摆好后，便习惯性地开始了棋局。尽管现在已经凌晨一点了，Charles的身体仍因疲累和肾上腺素的狂飙，矛盾地清醒着，这感觉让他抖起了腿。  
  
“你办好需要办的事了吗？”发现他们熟悉的流程让Erik感觉很放松后，他缓缓开口问道。Erik点了点头，手指在下巴上撑着，思索着下步棋该怎么走。Erik在微笑，这让Charles有点吃惊，“什么这么有趣啊，我的朋友？”  
  
“我不能回来为你工作。”Erik说的如此随意，好像他们在谈论天气，“我们先把话说明白了。”  
  
Charles吞咽了一下，“那你为什么回来？”  
  
Erik瞪了他一眼，好像他刚刚问了一个超级愚蠢的问题，“因为你要我回来。”  
  
“我不明白。”  
  
Erik刷地站了起来，好像他猜到了Charles会这么说。Erik走出了房间，然后拎着一个包回来了。他翻腾了半天，找到一沓纸时，马上高兴了起来。他把那沓纸递给了Charles，“看看。”  
  
Charles看了，慢慢地，他明白了Erik过去的几周一直说的“处理一些事情”，“你买下了Otto的五金店？”  
  
“我当时有点缺钱。”Erik承认，又坐到了Charles的对面，眼光重新落回到棋盘上。他看上去非常镇静，但当他往前走他的车时，他那颤抖的手背叛了他，“所以我当时才想要费城的工作，这样我就能攒下买店的钱了。但我父亲表示理解，他把我缺的钱补上了，算借给我的。”  
  
Charles盯着那些纸，还有转让契据，然后抬头看向Erik，而他正坚决地躲避着他的目光，“Erik。”  
  
Erik仍然看着棋盘，紧张地清了清嗓子，“该你了，Charles。”  
  
Charles把契据放在了旁边的床头柜上，猛地把棋盘推到了一边，黑白色的棋子零落地散落一地，吓了Erik一跳。然后Charles骑到了Erik的身上，捧着Erik吓傻了的脸狠狠地吻了他，急切地把手滑进了Erik的高领衫，听着他发出呻吟声，那浑浊的声音充满着震惊，使得Charles浑身都在颤抖。他吮吸着Erik的下唇，一直不松口。  
  
“Charles——”Erik把他推开企图呼吸，他的瞳孔因欲望扩张，双唇松软红肿，Charles想自己肯定也这模样，他对Erik的渴望因最近的禁欲而无限扩大。“上帝，Charles——”  
  
Charles又一次吻住了他，这个吻逐渐变得像开拓疆域一般，他的舌尖扫过了Erik口中的每一寸领地，尝到了咖啡、薄荷还有烟味。Erik贪婪地解着Charles的衬衫，那只长了茧子的温暖的如此熟悉的手，慢慢滑向了他的肚子，Charles向前顶了顶胯，在把他那炽热的勃起的轮廓顶到了Erik的肚子上时，两人同时呻吟了出来。Charles不停地暗示着他对Erik的强烈渴望，渴望着Erik把他抱上床，马上干他。Erik为了他放弃了那么多，他实在想不出别的办法来表达自己的感情。不过Erik正在他耳后舒服地喘着，Charles希望这样就足够了。  
  
Erik挣脱了他们的吻，让Charles追着他的唇，一两次后，他用力地抓住了Charles的双臀，示意他站起来。Charles服从了，不过他们刚起身，Erik就把他拉得更近，弯下腰吻住了他，这个吻更温柔，更甜美，他那双唇柔软的触感道出了太多复杂的感情：他们共眠的那些夜晚，那些两人紧紧相偎的夜晚，他们开的关于孩子们的玩笑，那些无需开口Erik就会全力以赴的帮助，还有Charles给予他的无条件的接受，他希望自己就算不说，Erik也能感受到它。  
  
显然他能，因为他退开了一些，一只手穿过了Charles的发丝，他舒展开肩膀，眼神是那么的脆弱，似乎要说些什么重要的事，“这样你才明白，”他说着，“我从未像爱你一样爱过任何人。”  
  
Charles努力做着深呼吸。经过了几个月的怀疑，听到这些话，感觉就像一个他从不知道自己有过的伤口痊愈了。“都是时间问题。”他的笑声颤抖着，如果他不笑一笑的话，他担心自己会哭出来。他的声音有些低沉，“而我对你的感情，一丁点都没变过。”  
  
Erik在亲吻的间隙中轻声笑了，充满爱意，然后他不情愿地分开了两人，“很好。你为什么不上床等我呢？我还没洗澡，我觉得我都发臭了。”  
  
Charles的一根手指勾上了Erik牛仔裤的腰带，把他拉得更近了，直到两人的身体紧紧地贴在了一起，“你知道，我洗澡时也能做。”  
  
***  
  
这就像他曾经做过的那个关于Erik的梦，他们两个站在喷头下，Erik在他耳边低吟着淫言秽语——用英语——曾经他还以为Erik什么语言都会说，就不会说英语。想到这，他轻声笑了出来，Erik正往他的后背上打肥皂，听到这笑声便停下了，“什么事那么好笑，Charles？”  
  
“没什么。”Charles忍住了笑声，垂下了头，好让Erik把他后背上的泡沫冲下去。奢华的大浴室里布满蒸汽，还有蔓越橘的香气。Charles暗暗感激了每一个他知道的神灵，因为Raven是从美体小铺给他买的洗浴用品，比他平时用的肥皂好闻多了。  
  
Erik的嘴唇正在他的皮肤上游走，留下了一串湿吻，一直到他的肩头，当Erik啃咬着他的脖子和肩膀的交界处时，他兴奋地吸了一口气。“我差点忘了你尝起来有多棒。”  
  
Charles弓起身来，向后顶着Erik细长的身躯，感受着Erik长长的阳具沿着他的半边臀部滑了下去，愉悦地喘息着。他湿漉漉的头发掉进了眼睛里，水珠打湿了他的睫毛，他撑起一只胳膊抵住了浴室的墙，挑逗地摩擦着Erik，“你得重新熟悉起来。”他气喘吁吁地说着，让Erik在他的后脑勺咆哮了起来。  
  
“以为你不会要求呢。”尽管他看不到Erik，他还是能听出他话语中的笑意，尽管浴室内水流的声音震耳欲聋，一声润滑剂被弹开的声音也没逃过他的耳朵。他太他妈渴望Erik把他抱进怀里，跟他做爱，期待着被Erik的声音、双手、身体还有他怀念的一切紧紧包围。  
  
Erik认真地用那管硅质润滑剂给他做好了准备，当Erik触碰到那圈肌肉时，他的呼吸停滞了一下，紧紧地攥住了拳头，额头抵在了冰冷湿滑的墙壁上。然后Erik发出了一声低沉破碎的喘息，慢慢、慢慢地全部滑了进去，一条爬满纹身的胳膊环住了Charles的胸膛，大拇指慵懒地拨动着他左边的乳头，给他的全身带来一阵阵的电流。Charles感觉自己被撑得满满的，就像Erik一直用爱和光明带给他的满足感那样，当Erik试探般地缓慢抽插起来时，他发出了一声细微的呻吟。好久了。  
  
“Chalres——”他的名字变成了一个问句，Erik的担忧显而易见，不过Charles只是又一次点了点头，让Erik用膝盖把他的双腿分得更开，“Charles，如果你——”  
  
“求你，Erik，如果你还不开始操我，我们就再也别一起洗澡了。”Charles警告着他，突然间，Erik向前顶了一下，让Charles喘息了出来，咬住了嘴唇，“Oh,oh Erik,我没想到——”  
  
“我他妈的好爱你。”Erik低吼着，一只沾满润滑剂的手探向前去，握住了Charles的阴茎，他的抚弄缓慢得恼人，抓握又不松不紧。Charles轻喘着，让身体的欲望掌控了自己，Erik明白怎样演奏他，像一个被他珍爱的乐器一样，这一念头让他欣喜不已。Erik在他耳边粗重地呼吸着，时不时地停下，吮吸着Charles的耳垂，淋浴的水渐渐凉了下来，不过他们两个没人在乎，Erik挺动得越来越重，最后Charles踮起了脚尖，浑身的重量只靠墙壁和Erik支撑，Erik射到了他的里面，伏在他的颈窝喊出了他的名字，Charles语无伦次地叫着，抚弄着自己，跟Erik一起射了出来，两人的双手交缠在了一起。Charles的脸颊抵着瓷砖，想着，我永远都不会想要别人了，跌向了Erik的怀抱中，而Erik正坏笑着，接住了他。  
  
***  
  
他们正在加热过的室内泳池边下棋，因为Moira过来了，而她想在星期六的早晨玩玩水球，而不是因为玩太长时间的“吉他英雄”弄得手腕疼。Charles看着她，而Erik正思索着下步棋怎么走。Moira这些天笑容越来越多，面色红润，说明她健康又快乐。她正在跟一位叫做Clint的年轻律师约会，她保证周日晚餐时把他带过来，Charles迫不及待地想要见见他了。Moira也建议Charles和Raven跟Clint谈谈，用法律手段对抗Sebastian Shaw，这一点Charles现在也没拿下主意。毕竟Erik已经回来了，而Hank近来正申请哈佛大学，Charles不想让他——或者任何一个孩子——因为家庭琐事分心。  
  
“该你了。”Erik用手梳了梳自己的头发。他的头发很明显的长了不少，虽然他才回来一个月。Charles不能像自己想的那样频繁地看到他，Erik需要重新装修五金店，不过他每晚都会回家，就像及时吃晚饭的钟点工一样，帮大家修理所有需要维修的东西。Charles已经贴出了广告，征聘一名新的工匠，尽管他认为没人可以顶替Erik的位置。  
  
这时候提出结婚的事也许太早了，尽管Erik没有去别处的迹象。不过到目前为止，这样已经很让Charles满意了。他们依旧在试水，而Charles愿意等，等合适的时机，两人可以谈论一下更永久的事情。他低下头笑了，拇指轻柔地抚摸着他的骑士的基座，他抬起头时，Erik正在看着他，挂着一抹柔和的笑容。  
  
“怎么了？”Charles揉了揉鼻子，“我脸上有东西吗？出什么事了吗？”  
  
Erik只是咧着嘴冲他笑，用那只穿着袜子的脚踹了踹Charles，“这就对了，”他静静地说，“什么事都没出。第一次，我就在我想在的地方。”  
  
“那这个地方到底在哪呢？”Charles让自己的骑士走了个斜线，尽量保持着声线的平稳。  
  
Erik的表情变得严肃了，“当然是在你身边。”  
  
Charles情不自禁地勾起了嘴角。即使一个月过去了，他还是笑得像个呆瓜一样，“那孩子们呢？”  
  
“完全是附属物。”Erik漫不经心地挥了挥手，“不过他们偶尔能耙耙院子，还是蛮有用的。”  
  
“你真是个坏蛋。”Charles大笑着，被Erik一把推倒，在地上扭作一团。Erik俯在Charles身上，眼中闪烁着无以言状的情感。  
  
“而你是个大好人。”Erik万般严肃地说着。他们接吻时，Charles无视了Moira和孩子们的嘘声，紧紧地抱着Erik，心里想，就像他第一天站在空旷的大宅门前时想的一样： _这事儿能成。_  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
